My Mermaid
by Kazama Sakura
Summary: Kisah cinta antara dua dunia tengah mencapai titik puncak. Akankah Sasuke dan Sakura bersatu diantara dua takdir yang memisahkan mereka? /Last Chapter and Epilogue/RnR
1. Chapter 1

Prolog

.

.

_Apakah kalian pernah mendengar tentang kisah putri duyung?_

_Itu hanyalah sebuah dongeng, bukan?_

_Tapi… aku menurutku dia itu ada…_

.

.

.

*My Mermaid*

*Masashi Kishimoto Naruto*Fantasy story*

*by Pink Uchiha*

*SasuSaku*

*Full of Sasuke POV*

.

.

.

Semilir angin berhembus menerbangkan beberapa helai rambutku, matahari bersinar cerah dan burung-burung kecil terus berkicau merdu menyambut musim semi tahun ini. Pohon sakura di pekarangan rumahku sudah berbunga lebat, sebagian bunga berwarna merah muda itu terbang terbawa angin, di sana dapat kulihat kakakku, Itachi Uchiha sedang ber_hanami_ dengan kekasihnya, Shion. Sementara aku sedang sibuk membaca sebuah buku cerita.

Namaku Sasuke Uchiha, kalian cukup memanggilku Sasuke. Aku memiliki rambut raven yang mencuat kebelakang mirip dengan ekor ayam, mungkin karena itu kakakku dengan isengnya membelikanku seekor ayam kate di ulangtahunku minggu lalu. Ia bilang ayam kate itu sangat cocok denganku, aku dengan polosnya mengangguk senang.

"Bu…"

"Ada apa Sasu-kun?" Ibu yang duduk di sampingku tersenyum hangat.

"Apa putri duyung itu benar-benar ada?" tanyaku polos.

Ibu tersenyum dan mengelus rambutku, "putri duyung hanyalah sebuah dongeng, sayang."

Aku kembali berkutat dengan buku cerita yang sedang kupegang, menatap gambar seorang gadis cantik yang berenang di lautan indah yang penuh terumbu karang, gadis cantik itu memiliki ekor ikan sampai pinggulnya, rambutnya panjang sepinggang.

"Tapi putri duyung ini sangat cantik Bu." Kataku menatap ibu sambil menunjuk gambar di buku cerita. Ibu terkekeh dan beranjak memasuki rumah.

Aku tersenyum dan mengalihkan pandanganku kearah halaman rumah yang berwarna hijau, di bawah pohon sakura yang sedikit berguguran itu dapat kulihat Kak Itachi tengah mengejar Blacky, ayam kateku yang diam-diam membawa kabur jagung bakar milik Kak Itachi. Sementara Kak Shion tertawa melihat adegan kejar-kejaran antara Kak Itachi dan Blacky.

Aku tersenyum geli, dan kembali membaca buku cerita.

Buku yang kupegang adalah buku dongeng terkenal, judulnya 'Mermaid'. Menceritakan kisah cinta seorang manusia dengan seorang putri duyung. Dongeng klasik pengantar tidur, begitu pikirku saat pertama kali membaca judul dan synopsis buku itu. Tapi tak kusangka isinya cukup menarik.

Berulang kali aku memandang gambar gadis cantik di buku itu, ia sangat cantik dengan rambutnya yang berwarna biru cerah sepinggang dan juga bola matanya yang seindah lautan, kulitnya putih dan ekor ikannya berwarna biru tua. Aku terus menatap gambar putri duyung itu sampai sebuah tepukan keras membuatku terlonjak.

"Hai Sasu-chan!" sapa Kak Itachi yang sudah berada di sampingku, ia berkeringat dan nafasnya terengah-engah. "Haha, Blacky lumayan susah ditangkap." Kak Itachi mengusap keringatnya. Dapat kulihat Blacky dengan senangnya mematuk-matuk jagung bakar yang tadi dibawanya kabur.

"Apa yang kau baca Sasu?" Tanya Kak Itachi.

"Ini." Aku menunjukkan buku yang ada di tanganku. Dapat kulihat Kak Itachi yang tertawa geli kemudian mengacak-acak rambutku. "Kau suka dongeng sebelum tidur, hm?" ejeknya. Aku tidak menjawab dan beranjak memasuki rumah begitu kudengar suara ibu yang memanggil kami untuk makan siang.

.

.

.

Skip time…

Pagi pun tiba, suara kicauan burung bersaut-sautan. Aku menguap lebar saat ibu tengah membuka gorden jendela kamarku, ibu tersenyum dan menuntunku ke kamar mandi kemudian mempersipkan seragam sekolahku, seragam Konoha Elementary School atau KES.

Begitu aku keluar dari kamar mandi ibu segera membantuku merapikan dasi. Bola mata onyx-ku menatap keluar jendela dapat kulihat halaman rumahku yang luas dan banyak pohon sakura yang bunganya bermekaran dan dapat kulihat Blacky mengepak-ngepakkan sayapnya dan berkokok merdu.

Ibu menuntunku keluar kamar setelah mencangklongkan tas ransel di punggungku, beliau menyuruhku untuk segera sarapan karena Kak Itachi sudah menyiapkan sepedanya untuk berangkat sekolah dan mengantarku, Kak Itachi bersekolah di KJHS. Sekarang ia masih kelas delapan, sementara aku masih di KES dan baru masuk hari ini. Aku dan kakakku memang terpaut lumayan jauh, yaitu tujuh tahun.

Aku segera berpamitan kepada ibu dan ayah kemudian berlari ke depan rumah dan dapat kulihat Kak Itachi sudah menaiki sepedanya, ia tersenyum padaku dan tanpa dikomando aku segera meloncat di boncengan sepeda.

Angin bertiup kencang seiring dengan laju sepeda kakak yang makin cepat, aku memegang erat pinggang kakakku tiba-tiba dapat kurasakan Kak Itachi memelankan sepedanya. Aku memiringkan kepalaku melihat dengan siapa Kak Itachi bicara, dapat kulihat Kak Shion tersenyum padaku. Lalu mengangkatku dan memangku tubuhku. Kak Shion berangkat bersama kami, ia duduk diboncengan sepeda yang tadi kududuki, sementara aku duduk di pahanya. Ia menyuruhku berpegangan erat agar tidak jatuh, tangannya membimbingku melingkari tubuhnya, sementara Kak Shion berpegangan dengan melingkarkan tangan kanannya di pinggang Kak Itachi.

"Nah, sampai!" Kak Itachi berhenti tepat di gerbang KES. Kak Shion menurunkan tubuhku dari gendongannya.

"Sampai nanti Sasu-chan!" kata Kak Shion sambil mencubit pipiku. Dan mereka berdua melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju KJHS.

"Sasuke-kun!" teriakan anak-anak perempuan menyambutku begitu aku memasuki gedung sekolah KES.

Aku menghiraukannya dan terus berjalan menuju kelasku.

"KYAAA! SASUKE-KUUUN!"

"Sasuke-chann~~~!"

Jeritan anak-anak perempuan terus terdengar sepanjang langkahku, aku heran dengan mereka. Kenapa sih mereka dari kemarin selalu menjerit-jerit kalau melihatku? Memangnya rupaku seperti hantu apa?

"Sasuke-Teme!" sebuah triakan yang taka sing bagiku dari ciri khas suaranya, siapa lagi kalau bukan teman kecilku Naruto Uzumaki. Bocah berambut duren atau pirang dengan bola mata biru langit, tipe periang dan hiperaktif luar biasa.

"Hn, ada apa Dobe?" tanyaku dengan gaya khas milikku.

"Hahaha… aku kan Cuma menyapamu Teme! Kau serius sekali sih! Ayo ke kelas bareng." Naruto dengan riangnya segera menyeretku.

Akhirnya setelah cukup lama kami berjalan-lebih tepatnya aku yang diseret oleh Naruto- kami sampai di depan kelas kami. Naruto dan aku sekelas.

Greek!

Naruto segera membuka pintu kelas dan berlari menuju bangkunya, aku berjalan pelan di belakangnya dan segera meletakkan tas dan pantatku di samping Naruto, kami duduk sebangku.

Sembari menopang dangu kuperhatikan suasana kelas yang ramai seperti biasa. Dapat kulihat si Dobe yang segera berkejar-kejaran dengan Kiba. Ck, dasar kekanakan! Tak beberapa lama kemudian bel tanda masuk berbunyi, dan kulihat guru wali kelasku, Pak Iruka masuk dan segera menyuruh si Dobe dan teman-teman yang lain untuk duduk manis di bangku mereka masing-masing.

"Selamat pagi, anak-anak!" Pak Iruka memberikan salam.

"Selamat pagi Pakkk!" balas teman-temanku dengan lantang dan keras.

Sepanjang pelajaran aku hanya focus pada buku pelajaran yang kupegang di tanganku, sesekali kudengarkan penjelasan Pak Iruka.

"Bapak punya 10 apel lalu 3 apel Bapak berikan pada Hinata, sekarang berapa banyak apel yang Bapak punyai?" Pak Iruka dengan sabar mengajar tentang matematika pada kami. Aku mendengus, soal segampang itu anak TK pun pasti bisa menjawabnya.

Tiba-tiba si Dobe mengacungkan jarinya, "Tigabelas, Pak!"

Aku hanya bisa sweatdrop saat melihat si Dobe benar-benar PD dengan jawabannya.

Pak Iruka tersenyum kemudian memberi tahu kesalahan si Dobe dan menerangkan kembali tentang tetek bengek matematika dasar seperti penjumlahan, pengurangan, de el el.

.

.

.

Bel tanda pulang berbunyi dengan nyaring, teman-teman yang tadinya berada di dalam kelas sudah berhamburan keluar untuk pulang. Hari ini sepulang sekolah aku erjanji dengan Naruto untuk ikut pergi ke pantai bersama orang tuanya, Paman Minato dan Bibi Kushina. Kaki kecilku menapak dengan tenang, sekarang aku dan Naruto masih berada di depan halaman gedung sekolah KES, Kak Itachi takkan menjemputku hari ini karena aku sudah meminta izin pada ayah dan ibu bahwa aku akan langsung ikut Naruto dan orang tuanya ke pantai.

Ckit!

Sebuah mobil Toyota silver berhenti tepat di gerbang KES, Naruto segera menarik tanganku memasuki mobil itu. Paman Minato keluar menyambut kami dan membantu membuka pintu mobil. Sepanjang perjalanan Naruto terus mengoceh dan ditimpali dengan gelak tawa Paman Minato dan Bibi Kushina, aku hanya tersenyum dan kadang-kadang ikut menimpali ejekan yang bocah duren lontarkan padaku.

Mobil milik Paman Minato meluncur turun, pemandangan yang tadinya menampilkan bereret-deret gedung-gedung pencakar langit berganti dengan deret-deretan pohon-pohon hijau di musim semi, udara yang cukup hangat dan sejuk cukup mejadi pilihan yang bagus untuk pergi ke pantai. Di Konohagakure biasanya musim semi menjadi waktu yang bagus untuk mengunjungi pantai karena pantai pasti tidak penuh oleh pengunjung berbeda bila waktu musim panas.

Onyx-ku menelususri jalanan berpohon rindang inilah yang kusukai dari Konoha tempat yang penuh denga pepohonan, walau Konoha termasuk kota maju namun kepedulian penduduknya akan lingkungan dan penghijauan sangat hebat.

Tak terasa 30 menit sudah lewat dan pemandangan lautan biru yang membentang sampai cakrawala telah menyambut kedatangan kami, aku dapat mendengar suara deburan ombak yang pecah menabrak karang dan bau asin khas lautan pantai, biasanya pada awal musim semi seperti ini pantai cukup sepi akan pengunjung.

Mobil berhenti dan Paman Minato mengambil barang-barang di mobil, sedangkan Bibi Kushina mengandeng tanganku dan Naruto menuju pantai. Paman Minato menyewa sebuah pondok kecil untuk tempat kami beristirahat, pondok itu seperti rumah tingkat dari tiang bamboo dengan atap terbuat dari janur(daun pohon kelapa) lantai terbuat dari bamboo berlapis karpet untuk lesehan. Paman Minato mengajak kami ganti pakaian sementara Bibi tetap di pondok.

"Naruto… apa tidak apa-apa kalau aku keluar dengan penampilan seperti ini?" tanyaku pada Naruto dengan gelisah, jujur saja aku merasa aneh dengan celana pendek yang Naruto pinjamkan padaku.

"Sudahlah Teme, itu bagus kok…" jawab Naruto sambil nyengir dan mengacungkan jempolnya.

Aku mengikuti Naruto menuju pantai, walau aku risih karena dari tadi orang-orang yang ku lewati melihatku, aku merasa malu. Kenapa? Tentu saja karena celana pendek yang kupakai berwarna biru. Sedangkan Naruto memakai celana pendek berwarna orange dengan gambar rubah lha aku… gambar anak ayam… (-.-' )

Paman Minato berlari berjalan dengan santai di belakang kami, beliau mengawasi kami agar tidak bermain terlalu jauh. Yang membuatku bingung kenapa tiba-tiba banyak kakak-kakak perempuan berbikini mengerubungi Paman Minato?

"Ayo Teme…" Naruto segera menarikku menuju tepi pantai.

Kaki terasa tergelitik saat menyentuh air di pinggir pantai. Ombak tak begitu besar karena itu tak heran bila beberapa pengunjung memilih berenang atau berendam di laut. Angin bertiup sepoi-sepoi, bunyi kecipak terus terdengar seiring dengan langkahku yang berusaha menuju ke tengah pantai. Naruto melambaikan tangannya, mengisyaratkan agar aku menghampiri bocah itu.

"Ayo bertanding Temee!" Naruto menantangku.

"Teme-Teme… berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutanmu yang menyebalkan itu, Dobee!" ketusku. Aku bersiap dan melompat.

Byur!

Byur!

Aku mempercepat gerakanku saat Naruto menyusul, setiap ke pantai atau kolam renang kami pasti bertanding siapa yang bisa berenang paling jauh.

Aku merasakan tanganku semakin lelah dan kakiku kram, aku berhenti dan menoleh untuk melihat dimana Naruto. Aku terkejut saat tak kutemukan Naruto di belakangku dan pantai yang tak pernah kulihat sebelumnya, itu bukan pantai yan tadi tapi pantai pasir putih sepi yang di bentengi oleh karang-karang terjal.

Tubuh kecilku mengembang di tengah laut, kaki dan tanganku terasa kram dan kemudian mati rasa. Aku merasa tenagaku habis dan sangat lelah kemudian mataku terasa berkunang-kunang dan perlahan-lahan menjadi gelap.

.

.

.

Nafasku sesak, tubuh kecilku tertelan lautan. Tubuhku semakin jatuh ke dasar laut dan kesadaranku kian menipis, walau samar dapat kulihat cahaya matahari yang menembus air laut berwarna biru. Samar-samar aku melihat sosok seperti ikan yang mendekatiku, mungkin itu lumba-lumba.

Sosok itu mendekat, sepasang manik emerald indah di hadapanku mengebor langsung onyx kelamku. Walau samar dapat kulihat sosok gadis kecil dengan wajah mungil cantik seputih porselen berambut merah muda sebahu seindah bunga sakura dan bermata hijau cantik bagai batu emerald.

Aku merasakan sepasang tangan mungil dan halus menangkup wajahku, dan seiring kesadaranku yang semakin menipis aku merasakan sesuatu yang kenyal dan lembut menyentuh bibirku.

.

.

.

To be Continue…

.

.

.

Ehehehe…-nyengir gaje-

Saya publish fic baru. Saya tau memang utang fic saya yang lain belum lunas.

Saya pengen coba membuat fic dengan genre fantasy.

Saya minta maaf untuk fic yang lain karena tidak juga saya update-update.

Kritik dan saran di harapkan…

Maaf atas ke-gaje-annya…

REVIEW! XD


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter I

.

.

_Apakah kalian pernah mendengar tentang kisah putri duyung?_

_Itu hanyalah sebuah dongeng, bukan?_

_Tapi… menurutku dia itu ada…_

.

.

.

*My Mermaid*

*Masashi Kishimoto Naruto*Fantasy story*

*Utakata Hanabi Supercell*

*by Pink Uchiha*

*SasuSaku*

.

.

.

Angin berhembus lembut menerpa sosok pemuda jakung dengan wajah tampan bak Romeo. Sang pemuda melangkah dengan mantap menapak di jalanan bandara Konohagakure yang tengah ramai, pemuda dengan style rambut raven mencuat yang mengingatkan siapapun dengan style ekor ayam jika kita memperhatikan lebih detail lagi. Ia dengan gagahnya melepas kacamata berwarna hitam yang sendari tadi bertengger di wajahnya, setiap orang yang melihatnya pasti menyempatkan diri untuk berhenti sejenak dan memandang penuh kekaguman pada sosok anak Adam tersebut, tak jarang pula para kaum Hawa yang ada di sekelilingnya menatap sosok pemuda tersebut dengan penuh kekaguman tiada tara bak mendapatkan suatu pemandangan limited edition sekali seumur hidup.

Pemuda berambut style ayam itu terus mondar-mandir tidak jelas sambil sesekali menengok jam tangan silver berharga sekitar dua jutaan yen-hei, jangan salahkan dia kalau keluarganya kaya wajar punya barang mahal walau hanya jam tangan sekalipun- yang terus ber-tiktik-ria. Pemuda itu berulang-ulang mendengus tanda ia kesal sampai akhirnya pemuda itu akhirnya bernafas lega saat melihat sosok pria ganteng yang mirip dengannya melambai-lambaikan tangan dengan slow motion plus senyum lebar seksi mempesona.

"Lama sekali kau, Itachi!" gerutu pemuda berambut ayam itu.

"Itachi-Itachi! Aku lebih tua darimu bodoh! Sopan sedikit pada orang tua!" Tukas Itachi sambil menjitak keras pemuda di hadapannya itu, siapa lagi kalau bukan adiknya tersayang Sasuke.

Sasuke membuang mukanya dengan cuek, "sudahlah, ayo pulang… aku capek tahu apalagi menunggumu selama 1 jam tanpa keterangan yang jelas." Katanya dengan watados dan segera melenggang memasuki mobil berwarna merah keluaran terbaru.

"4 tahun di Prancis sudah merubahmu Sasuke~~~! Oh, malangnya nasibku… kemana adik manisku yang dulu selalu patuh padaku?" keluh Itachi dengan kelebay-an yang sangat. Kemudian pria itu berjalan sempoyongan menuju mobilnya.

"Cih, cepatlah Itachi-err maksudku Kak Itachi, aku capek cepat segera jalankan mobilnya sehingga kita bisa sampai rumah!" kata Sasuke dengan nada perintah tak memperdulikan sang kakak yang tengah pudung di pojok jok mobil.

"Iya-iya!" balas Itachi ogah-ogahan dan segera mensetater mobilnya dan mengemudikannya meninggalkan bandara Konohagakure.

.

.

.

Suasana hening menyelimuti dua kakak-adik berjenis kelamin sama yang tengah duduk santai di sebuah mobil Jaguar merah yang melaju kencang di jalan raya kota Konohagakure, sesekali terdengar siulan dari bibir tipis sang pengemudi Itachi sementara sang adik dengan santainya mendengarkan music dari Mp 4 miliknya.

"Jadi, bagaimana rasanya tinggal di Prancis Sasuke?" Tanya Itachi memulai pembicaraan walau onyx-nya tetap focus pada jalanan di depan. "Hn, tidak menarik…" jawab Sasuke tanpa melepaskan hed set di telinganya.

"Kau jadi sok cool begitu, perubahan sifatmu cukup cepat yah. Jadi, ceritakan lebih lengkap Pangeran Tomat!" ujar Itachi. Sasuke mendengus, "jangan panggil aku Pangeran Tomat… dasar Musang(Itachi)!" balas Sasuke. "Hah, dasar pemarah…" kata Itachi pelan dan kembali focus mengemudi.

Jalanan Konoha tak begitu ramai ketika Jaguar merah milik Itachi melesat di atas aspal, Sasuke mengalihkan onyx-nya memperhatikan jalanan kota Konoha yang banyak berubah. Dulu sebelum ia pindah ke Prancis, daerah itu adalah daerah hutan kecil tapi setelah empat tahun ada sebuah gedung pencakar langit yang berdiri kokoh di sana dengan rimbunan pepohonan di sekelilingnya.-siapapun tahu Konoha adalah kota yang begitu mencintai penghijauan- Sasuke mendesah berulang-ulang.

"Kak, jadi apa nama sekolah baruku?" Tanya Sasuke diantara keheningan yang menyelimuti mereka,

"Konoha High, kau akan mulai masuk besok." Jawab Itachi.

"Cepat sekali!" keluh Sasuke. Itachi terkekeh, "kau tahukan ayah orang yang sangat menghargai waktu, itu artinya semakin cepat semakin baik… aku tahu kau pasti ingin bersantai sejenak dari kepulanganmu inikan?"

.

.

.

Jaguar Itachi berhenti di depan gerbang sebuah rumah yang cukup mewah. Sebelum gerbang di buka Sasuke sudah keluar dari mobilnya dan berjalan dengan cuek memasuki rumah meninggalkan Itachi yang sejenak melongo di tempat. Pemuda tampan itu melangkah melewati taman luas pekarangannya yang berubah, sejenak Sasuke ragu kalau ini rumahnya yang dulu mengingat perusahaan keluarga Uchiha cukup sukses 3 tahun ini. Sasuke bersyukur masih menemukan jejeran pepohonan Sakura di halaman yang luas itu, pemuda itu terpana ketika melihat siulet berwarna hitam yang mengepak-gepakkan sayapnya di bawah pohon sakura yang tak berbunga itu. Sasuke tanpa sadar melangkah cepat menghampiri siulet hitam tersebut,

"BLACKYYY!" jerit Sasuke dengan out of character sambil memeluk rindu ayam katenya yang ditinggalnya selama empat tahun.

JEPRET!

"Apa yang kau lakukan Itachi?" bentak Sasuke ketus melihat kakaknya mengarahkan lensa kamera ponselnya-memotret Sasuke-, "aku hanya mengambil kenang-kenangan, lagian masa pulang yang di peluk cuma Blacky. Dasar ayam!" kekeh Itachi kemudian berlari masuk rumah.

Sasuke merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang berukuran king size di kamarnya, tak banyak yang berubah di kamar luas itu. Sasuke memang sengaja meminta pada orang tuanya agar kamarnya tak di pindah. Sasuke beranjak dan melagkah menuju sebuah rak buku, Sasuke tersenyum saat menemukan buku-bukunya dulu ketika masih SD seperti buku dongeng-dongeng bergambar. Sasuke mengambil sebuah buku bersampul merah.

Pluk!

Sebuah buku biru terjatuh saat Sasuke menarik buku bersampul merah tadi, Sasuke memungutnya memperhatikan buku bersampul biru laut yang tak asing baginya. Di letakkannya buku bersampul merah tadi kembali ke rak, Sasuke membuka buku bersampul biru itu. Buku yang dulu disukai Sasuke, tampak tulisan 'Mermaid' terpampang jelas di sampul berwarna biru itu, pemuda itu mengerutkan keningnya saat menemukan gambar sosok gadis cantik dengan latar lautan biru yang penuh terumbu karang indah berwarna-warni . Bibirnya membentuk senyum tipis dan kakinya berjalan pelan menuju kasur.

"Cantik…" gumamnya pelan.

Sasuke meletakkan buku itu di sampinya sementara ia merebahkan tubuhnya, onyx miliknya menerawang langit-langit dan terbang pada ingatan samar-samar masa lalu… emerald… merah muda…

.

.

.

"Silakan memperkenalkan diri." Perintah pria berambut perak melawan gravitasi dengan masker di wajahnya.

"Uchiha Sasuke. Mohon bantuannya…"

"Apakah hanya sesingkat itu Uchiha-san? Baiklah… kau bisa duduk di bangku kosong di belakang anak berambut duren." Kata Kakashi sambil menunjuk pemuda dengan rambut pirang jabrik yang men-deathglare dirinya.

Sasuke berjalan santai ke bangkunya menghiraukan jeritan dan tatapan genit gadis-gadis bertampang menor yang mencari perhatian. Dengan cuek Sasuke meletakkan tasnya di bawah meja dan mendudukkan pantatnya di kursi, pemuda berambut pirang di depannya berbalik dan memberikannya senyuman lebar,

"Welcom… Temee!" sambutnya dengan sok Inggris.

"Kalau memang tak bisa bahasa Inggris jangan dipaksakan Dobe." Balas Sasuke dengan seringai mengejek.

"Week biarin… yang penting aku berusaha belajar!" balas Naruto tak terima sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

Tett… Tetttt!

Suara bel sekolah berbunyi nyaring menandakan jam istirahat telah tiba, lihat saja siswa-siswi yang berebutan keluar kelas menuju kantin namun ada beberapa juga yang masih berada di kelas bagi yang membawa bekal sendiri.

Bangku Sasuke penuh dengan kerumunan gadis-gadis, Sasuke tetap stay cool di tempat walau sebenarnya dalam hati ia ketakutan dan inner-nya sudah berulang kali mewek ingin pulang.

"Sasuke-kun tinggal dimana?" gadis berambut merah berkacamata menoel Sasuke genit.

"Sasuke-kun ganteng deh!" gadis berambut pirang pucat menoel dagu Sasuke membuat pemuda itu mengernyit.

"Sasuke-kun…" desah gadis berambut coklat pendek sambil menempelkan tubuhnya yang sintal itu pada Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Sasuke-kun~~!"

Gadis-gadis itu semakin ganas mendekati Sasuke yang tetap stay cool padahal keringat dingin sudah membasahi tubuhnya dalam hati ia berdoa semoga pulang dengan selamat dan masih perjaka(?). Sasuke berusaha kabur tapi gadis-gadis centil itu menghadangnya dan mengeroyok Sasuke.

"KYAAAA!"

Terdengar jeritan dari dalam kelas yang mayoritas terisi dengan gadis-gadis genit dan satu pemuda malang saat jam istirahat.

.

.

.

"Hua! Hiks-hiks-hiks!" Naruto berulang kali mengelus punggung pemuda di sampingnya, mereka sekarang berada di atap sekolah. Naruto menghela nafas panjang melihat sahabatnya yang memprihatinkan itu, susahnya punya wajah ganteng… begitu piker Naruto apalagi mengingat rata-rata cewek di kelasnya itu ganas semua. Mereka berdua membolos pelajaran setelah istirahat, Naruto bersyukur Sasuke baik-baik saja walau tadi ia sudah hampir diperkaos oleh cewek-cewek genit di kelas.

Naruto tak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi bila ia dan ketiga temannya, Shikamaru, Suigetsu, Neji, dan Sai tidak kembali ke kelas pastilah Sasuke sudah kehilangan masa depannya(?) Naruto ingat saat ia dan teman-temannya membuka pintu kelas dan kaget di tempat melihat pemuda tampan tak berdaya berambut ayam dengan kemeja naas yang sobek dan semua kancingnya lepas, untungnya celananya belum di lepas oleh cewek-cewek genit yang menjelma menjadi seme.

"Kenapa kau tidak melawan sih? Kaukan sabuk hitam Dan 3." Ujar Naruto terus menenagkan Sasuke.

"Hiks… itu kalo lawannya cowok Dobe! Kau tahukan aku tidak bisa memukul cewek!" balas Sasuke sambil sesegukan.

"Ya mau bagaimana lagi." Naruto menghela nafas, "oh ya, sebaiknya sekarang kau hati-hati dengan cewek-cewek di sekolah. Kalo ramai-ramai mereka ganas semua. Apalagi kalo punya tampang cakep sebangsa denganmu itu." Kata Naruto.

Sasuke mengangguk lemah.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang…" ucap Sasuke lemah.

"Selamat datang! Lho Sasuke kok pulangnya cepat?" tampak ibu Sasuke keluar dari ruang dapur. "Astaga Sasuke! Ada apa denganmu nak?" pekik Mikoto panic melihat putra bungsunya yang berpenampilan tak karuan, pakaian compang-camping, rambut acak-acakan dan banyak bercak kemerahan di tubuh dan wajahnya yang menyerupai memar, "kau habis berkelahi?" Tanya Mikoto.

Naruto mengiyakan pertanyaan Mikoto, tak tega memberi tahu Mikoto bahwa Sasuke hampir kehilangan masa depannya(?).

"Bibi… kami minta izin untuk pergi ke pantai Konoha. Kebetulan teman-teman yang lain sudah berkumpul di sana." Kata Naruto sambil menunggu Sasuke yang masih berkemas. Tadi Sasuke memintanya untuk menemani pulang dan mengajaknya ke pantai untuk menenagkan diri.

"Ayo berangkat, Dobe! Ibu… Sasuke pergi dulu." Pamitnya kepada sang ibu.

Naruto segera mensetater mobil begitu Sasuke sudah masuk ke dalam mobil.

Mobil Naruto meluncur melewati pusat perkotaan Konoha menuju ke pinggir kota dimana terdapat pantai di sana. Tak butuh waktu lama menuju pantai Konoha mengingat jalanan yang cukup lengang dan Naruto yang mengemudi ugal-ugalan dengan kecepatan 100 km perjam padahal jarak pantai Konoha dengan kompleks mansion Uchiha hanya berjarak 30 km.

Sasuke dan Naruto menurunkan barang bawaan mereka tak lupa Naruto membawa sebuah papan selancar mengingat ombak cukup besar pada musim-musim sekarang.

"AYO TEMEEE!" teriakan toa Naruto membuat Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya semakin cepat agar bisa menyusul pemuda duren itu.

"Tunggu Dobee!" balas Sasuke balik.

Angin bertiup sejuk dan ombak besar berulung-gulung dan kemudian pecah ketika menghantam batuan karang, sebagian meluber di bibir pantai membuat basah pasir-pasir putih dan menarik beberapa biji pasir ke laut. Burung-burung pencari ikan berterbangan dan sebagian berenang di lautan berair biru jernih itu. Seorang pemuda berambut raven meneguk habis air kelapa muda yang beberapa detik lalu di sediakan pelayan kafe pinggir pantai. Sasuke melihat Naruto meluncur melewati ombak dengan papan seluncurnya, ia menyeringai pamer kemudian tertelan gulungan ombak saat keseimbangannya goyah dan berikutnya sosok duren berjalan tergeletak di bibir pantai(?).

Sasuke beranjak menuju pantai menghiraukan sahabatnya yang masih tergeletak naas, pemuda itu melangkah membiarkan air mengelitik kulitnya, Sasuke hanya mengenakan celana pendek dan kaos putih polos. Sasuke melangkah menuju tengah pantai, air laut sekarang setinggi dadanya. Sasuke menarik nafas banyak-banyak dan menyelam menikmati keindahan taman laut pantai Konoha yang istimewa.

Tubuh jakungnya mengambang dalam air, Sasuke bermain dengan ikan-ikan cantik terumbu karang. Kau bisa menemukan ikan badut di balik terumbu karang indah di dasar laut dangkal, ditambah dengan air lau biru jernih.

"!"

Sasuke tersentak saat punggungnya tersundul sesuatu, begitu ia berbalik tampak lumba-lumba berwarna biru gelap terkikik dengan suara merdunya seakan memberi salam. Sasuke terseyum dan menyentuh sirip sang lumba-lumba yang kemudian menariknya mengajaknya bermain.

Dari balik terumbu karang indah tampak sepasang bola mata emerald melihat dengan penuh keingintahuan. Pemilik emerald itu adalah seorang gadis dengan rambut seperti bunga sakura, gadis itu berbalik dan mendayungkan ekor ikannya yang berwarna merah muda kemerahan meninggalkan tempat itu.

.

.

.

"Temee! Darimana saja kau?" Tanya Naruto bertubi-tubi.

"Berenang di pantai." Jawab Sasuke singkat, "be de we(?)(by the way) Teme… teman-teman katanya mau ikutan. Mereka sekarang masih di perjalanan." Kata Naruto.

"Bukannya ini masih jam sekolah?" Tanya Sasuke balik.

"Hari ini bebas Teme! Guru-guru rapat, untung saja kita bolos." Kata Naruto.

"Whatever." Balas Sasuke cuek.

Sasuke dan Naruto memasuki pondok yang mereka sewa.(A/N: desain pondoknya sama dengan yang di prolog) Beberapa pelayan mengantarkan makanan pesanan mereka.

"NARUTO!" seruan Kiba yang tiba-tiba membuat Naruto tersedak kuah ramen sementara Sasuke tetap cuek-cuek saja.

"Sialan kau!" bentak Naruto, Kiba hanya nyengir innocent, "hehe… maaf!"

Kiba dan yang lainnya: Neji, Sai, Shikamaru-dia sedang tertidur di mobil jadi ditinggal-, Suigetsu, dan Hinata… lho-lho-lho bukannya harusnya anak cowok semua? Oh ternyata o ternyata-ditabok- Hinata adalah kekasih Naruto. Sebenarnya Neji melarangnya ikut tapi setelah Hinata mewek sambil nyobek-nyobek uang akhirnya Neji memperbolehkannya ikut.

"Sudahlah, enggak usah ngamuk-ngamuk gaje gitu Naruto. Apalagi ada Hinata sama calon kakak ipar, benar-benar enggak tau malu." Ejek Suigetsu. Naruto mendecih dan beralih kembali melahap ramennya.

"Na-Naruto-kun…" Hinata dengan malu-malu mendekati kekasihnya. "A-antar Hinata ke ruang ga-ganti…" pintanya. Naruto nyengir, "sebentar ya Hinata biar aku habiskan ramennya dulu."

"Ta-tapi… Na-Naruto-kun…." Hinata memasang wajah melasnya berharap Naruto luluh. Naruto pun akhirnya luluh, "oke deh! Ayo!" serunya sambil menarik tangan Hinata dan membawa ramennya.

"Awas saja kalau dia macam-macam sama Hinata." Kata Neji tajam dan terus mengawasi Naruto dan Hinata yang menjauh.

"Kau terlalu sister complex Neji, Hinatakan sudah dewasa jadi dia bisa memilih mana yang baik mana yang buruk. Toh, dari jaman TK Hinata sudah kecantol sama Naruto. Walau orang-orang tua bilang itu Cuma cinta monyet tapi kok bertahan 18 tahun ya?" ujar Kiba panjang x lebar.

"Aku juga heran, Naruto pakai apa sih sampe cewek kaya Hinata yang notabene dari konglomerat Hyuuga bisa tertembak panah asmara dari duren berjalan macam Naruto?" timpal Suigetsu.

"Walau begitu si Dobe juga punya kelebihan." Kata Sasuke tanpa sadar ikut-ikutan.

"Kaukan soibnya Sas, jadi enggak kaget deh kalau kau membelanya." Timpal Sai.

"Ngapain juga ngurusin urusan orang, merepotkan! Mendingan tidur~~~" enggak tau darimana cowok itu datang tiba-tiba Shikamaru sudah tertidur di karpet pojokan.

.

.

.

Jrass!

Jrass!

Suara ombak yang menabrak karang terdengar bergemericik, angin bertiup lembut namun ombak bergerak bergulung-gulung. Tampak sosok gadis bersusah payah menyeret tubuhnya menuju pantai berpasir putih yang di bentengi batuan karang terjal. Gadis itu terus menyeret tubuhnya menuju daratan pasir putih meninggalkan perairan. Ia menyandarkan tubuh mungilnya, berbaring nyaman menikmati cahaya mentari sore. Ia tak perduli walau tubuh dan rambutnya kotor oleh pasir yang menempel.

"_Afureru hito de nigiwau hachigatsumatsu no omatsuri…_

_**(The festival at the end of August was lively and overflowing with people)**_

_Yukata o kite geta mo haite…_

_**(I put on a yukata and geta)**_

_Karankoron oto o tateru…_

_**(Making clanking and clicking sounds)**_

_Fui ni agatta hanabi o futari de miageta toki…_

_**(When the two of us looked up at the suddenly risen fireworks)**_

_Muchuu de miteru kimi no kao o sotto nusumimita no…"_

_**(I secretly stole a glance of your face watching them in a trance)**_

Bibirnya bergerak lembut menyanyikan bait-bait lagu yang dihafalnya diluar kepala dengan suara merdunya, lagu kenangan yang mengingatkannya pada sosok tak dapat diraih dari lautan. Sosok yang membuatnya ada di dunia.

"_Kimi no koto kirai ni naretara ii no ni…_

_**(Although it would be better if I'd come to hate you)**_

_Kyou mitai na hi ni wa kitto…_

_**(On a day like today)**_

_Mata omoidashiteshimau yo…"_

_**(I'd remember you again for sure)**_

Ia ingat setiap malam bahkan saat sendiri dulu ibunya selalu menyanyikan bait-bait yang sama, mengajarkannya untuk mencoba menghafal bait-bait itu. Setiap ia bertanya sang ibu hanya tersenyum lembut dan menjawab bait-bait itu adalah kenangan dan kekuatan agar ia harus terus bertahan hidup walau dalam kesendirian sekalipun.

"_Konna kimochi shiranakya yokatta…_

_**(Not knowing these kinds of feelings would have been great)**_

_Mou nido to aeru koto mo nai no ni…_

_**(Although we will now never meet again)**_

_Aitai aitai nda…_

_**(I want to, I want to see you)**_

_Ima demo omou kimi ga ita ano natsu no hi o…_

_**(I still think of that summer day when you were with me)**_

Ia juga ingat saat ibunya menceritakan sebuah dongeng tentang negeri di atas air, negeri dengan udara bebas beratap langit dan beralas bumi bukan untuk direnangi namun ditapaki. Negeri yang mustahil untuk dicapai begitulah kata sang ibu. Sang ibu berkata bahwa ayahnya berasal dari negeri di atas air.

Bibirnya berhenti menyanyi, ia menatap matahari yang tengah meredup tertelan lautan. Langit yang tadinya terang berangsur-angsur menggelap. Ia mendongak menatap langit dengan sepasang emeraldnya, lautan bintang yang bersinar menakjubkan.

Ia terus menerawang langit, langit yang mengingatkannya pada masa lalu, hitam kebiruan dan onyx…

.

.

.

To Be Continue

Hehe… akhirnya chap 1 berhasil saya ketik. XD

Saya berusaha memberikan yang terbaik walau saya kok rasanya chap ini rada maksa ya alurnya terus monoton banget, intinya kok malah ancur gini jadinya.

Oh ya, saya memberitahukan bahwa genre-nya fantasy karena adanya keberadaan putri duyung selebihnya semuanya normal. Enggak ada yang bagian Sakura yang sebelumnya duyung tiba-tiba punya kaki terus bisa ke daratan, ia tetep sosok manusia setengah ikan. Terus enggak ada ramuan sihir ato apa yang nantinya membuat Sakura jadi manusia.

Dan, karakter Sakura di sini pemalu, ini karena dia enggak pernah bertemu sama manusia. Tidak ada yang tahu tentang keberadaan Sakura. Putri duyung dianggap tidak ada dan hanya dongeng pengantar tidur.

Sebelumnya saya menguncapkan terima kasih bagi yang sudah mereview:

**Onime no Uchiha Hanabi-hime, Rachan Sakura, Hikaru kin, **Fiyui-chan: Arigatou reviewnya, kurang panjang ya… hm ni chap 1 mudah-mudahan puas ya, Fidya Raina Malfoy: hehe, salam kenal juga. Saya takut kalo fic saya yang ini isinya aneh tapi syukur deh kalo banyak yang suka,** xenaosa, Winterblossom Concrit Team, Hana to Uzu.**

Balasan review yang saya **bold **artinya yang **login** jadi akan saya **balas lewat PM**, untuk yang saya underline artinya yang silent reader alias enggak login.

**RnR please… arigatou. XD**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter II

.

.

_Apakah kalian pernah mendengar tentang kisah putri duyung?_

_Itu hanyalah sebuah dongeng, bukan?_

_Tapi… menurutku dia itu ada…_

.

.

.

*My Mermaid*

*Masashi Kishimoto Naruto*Fantasy story*

*Utakata Hanabi Supercell*

*by Pink Uchiha*

*SasuSaku*

*Warning: rating T+, OOC, little humor.*

.

.

.

Tik-tik-tik!

Suara dentingan jarum jam yang terus berevolusi dalam orbitnya menjadi satu-satunya suara dalam keheningan yang menyelimuti sebuah kamar mewah hotel bintang 3 di daerah pantai Konoha, manik kelam milik sosok anak Adam yang tengah terbaring asal-asalan di atas sebuah ranjang berukuran king size itu menatap lama jam berbentuk lingaran dengan aksen berwarna keemasan. Sang anak Adam adalah sosok jakung pemuda berambut raven, ia menatap lurus jam dinding yang selalu setia menunjukkan waktu tapi bukan itu yang diperhatikannya kini karena sesungguhnya pikiran sang pemuda tengah melalang buana menerawang jauh sekali kemasa lalu bagai berusaha menggali sebuah tanah hingga ke ceruk yang paling dalam untuk menemukan sebuah harta karun yang bernama kenangan.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"TEMEEE! KAU DI DALAM?" teriakan toa terdengar dari balik pintu, sang pemuda mendengus kesal dan dengan ogah-ogahan bangun untuk membuka pintu tersebut untuk menemui pemilik suara toa tadi yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah sosok duren berjalan(?) yang tengah nyengir lima jari dengan gajenya.

"Cih, kau menyebalkan!" gerutu Sasuke kesal.

"Hehe… piss (peace) Teme! Plese don engri, I'm jus kidding!( Please don't angry, I'm just kidding)" kata Naruto membentuk tanda 'V' dengan kedua jarinya sambil nyengir watados.

"Sudah kubilang berulang kali Dobe… kalau memang enggak bisa bahasa Inggris jangan dipaksakan." Kata Sasuke sambil menghela nafas panjang.

"Berulang kali juga kubilang… yang penting aku berusaha belajar Teme! Tis is may way!(This is my way)" balas Naruto membela diri.

"Hah… whatever what do you want, Dobe!" kata Sasuke malas-malasan dan berniat menutup pintu tapi terhenti karena Naruto menahannya, "wait Temeee! Yu kno,(you know) Kiba dan yang lainnya termasuk my lopeli (lovely) Hinata sayangku, cintaku, hidupku, jantungku(?) sedang menunggu di lantai 3 untuk makan malam bareng. Kau seharusnya berterima kasih karena diriku yang ganteng ini masih berbelas kasihan padamu untuk menjemputmu makan malam dan merelakan sedikit waktuku untuk merelakan tidak nempel dengan mey lopeli, buni, babi Hinata (my lovely, bunny, baby Hinata)." Kata Naruto panjang kali lebar sama dengan luas(?) dengan penuh kenarsisan.

Sasuke sweatdrop melihat Naruto yang tanpa sadar berceramah dengan penuh kenarsisan sambil menunjuk dirinya dengan jempol tangannya.

"Jadi Temeee… aku jauh-jauh datang dari lantai satu bla-bla-bla… hanya untuk menjemput ayam dari kandang yaitu kau bla-bla-bla… So, kau seharusnya mengerti penderitaanku yang ganteng ini Teme!" akhirnya Naruto menghentikan ceramah penuh kenarsisannya setelah satu jam lebih berbicara panjang kali lebar sama dengan luas (?) sehingga tanpa ia sadari bibirnya memanjang alias ndower. (?)

"Zzzzzzzzz…." (-.- )

"…" ('.' )

"Zzzz…." (_ _)

"TEMEEEEE!" (TOT)

"Ha! Apa? What happen, Dobe?" Sasuke kelabakan dan celingukan sendiri sementara Naruto sudah pudung sepudungnya di pojokan.

"Teganya kau Teme~~~" gumam Naruto lirih dengan aura kelam dan awam gelap di atasnya.

.

.

.

"Hei… Naruto kenapa kau lama sekali?" Tanya Kiba dengan nada ketus pertanda bahwa ia sudah kesal menunggu sahabat durennya itu.

"Hehe… gomen tadi ada sedikit kesalahan teknis!" jawab Naruto sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang memang gatal. _Kok rasanya rambutku gatel banget ya? Jangan-jangan kutu dirambutku pada balik? _Batinnya.

Naruto dan yang lainnya segera mendudukan diri mereka masing-masing di sebuah meja makan dan memesan makanan kemudian berdoa dan mereka makan beramai-ramai diselingi dengan gurauan dan ejekan dari biang berisik seperti Naruto, Suigetsu, dan Kiba sementara Hinata hanya tersenyum malu dengan rona merah dipipi tembemnya, Neji dan Sasuke stay cool, Sai tersenyum dengan senyum palsu andalannya, sementara nasib nanas berjalan yaitu Shikamaru tengah tertidur lelap di kursinya.

"Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong besok sekolah libur dua hari." Kata Neji tiba-tiba.

"Lho… kok bisa?" Tanya Sasuke bingung wajar saja ia baru masuk hari ini masa harus libur.

"Itukan gara-gara kau bolos sama Naruto jadi ga tau kalo tadi ada pengumuman kalau besok libur dua hari." Timpal Kiba.

"Dalam rangka apa nih? Tumben banget!" Tanya Naruto penasaran.

Hinata menatap pacarnya malu-malu sambil memainkan kedua telunjuknya, "a-ano No-nona Tsunade mengadakan rekreasi bareng untuk guru-guru…" jawabnya.

"Haaah… Kepsek ga adil banget, masa Cuma guru-guru yang di ajak liburan!" keluh Suigetsu dengan nada kesal ketara sekali bahwa ia ingin ikut acara liburan itu.

"Ga adil gimana? Kau aja yang kebangetan Sui, kalau kepsek ga adil enggak mungkin kita dikasih libur dua hari." Timpal Sai, Suigetsu hanya mendengus dengan cuek.

"Be de we (by the way) jadi lu-lu pada udah punya rencana apa aja?" Tanya Naruto.

"Gue janji pergi kemping sama Kak Hana dan Akamaru." Kata Kiba.

"Belajar." Jawab Neji dengan padat, singkat, dan terlalu jelas sehingga membuat yang mendengar malas.

"Gue mau kencan sama Karin." Timpal Suigetsu.

"Zzzz…" tanpa ditanyapun kalian pasti tau ini siapa.

"Aku harus pergi ke Jerman untuk lomba melukis." Kata Sai innocent tak sadar bahwa yang lain sudah melongo tak percaya, ternyata Sai diam-diam menghanyutkan.(?)

"A-a…" Hinata Cuma terbata-bata tidak jelas dengan wajah merah bak tomat busuk. (?)

"Aku di rumah saja kayaknya." Kata Sasuke.

"Sas… aku liburan ke rumahmu ya!" pinta Naruto dengan puppy eyes-nya, sementara Sasuke bukannya iba dan luluh malah muntah.

"O-ooo… tidak bisa~!" kata Sasuke dambil mengerakkan telunjuknya tidak sadar bahwa perilakunya barusan sudah melewati batas ke-OOC-an seorang Uchiha.

"Teganya dirimu… teganya-teganya-teganya-teganya Temeee!" jerit Naruto pilu sambil nangis kejer dan guling-guling di lantai sementara itu Suigetsu, Neji, Sai, Kiba, dan Sasuke sudah kabur entah kemana meninggalkan Hinata yang dengan sabar menenagkan Naruto lalu Shikamaru yang masih bobok .

Setelah berhasil kabur meninggalkan duren berjalan yang sedang mempermalukan dirinya kelima pemuda yang tidak bertanggung jawab itu terpencar entah kemana.

Sasuke mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah, menghirup oksigen lebih banyak agar paru-parunya penuh. Ia berada di pantai Konoha, suara aliran ombak yang bergulung-gulung dengan tenang terdengar bagai irama merdu musik alam malam sunyi. Suara beraturan air yang meluber membasahi pasir-pasir pantai, tak lupa dengan langit malam bertabur bintang yang memperindah pemandangan di pantai tersebut membuat siapa saja yang berada di sana memilih untuk berhenti barang sejenak untuk menikmati suguhan hiburan alam daripada segera beranjak pergi.

Belaian angin terus berdesir dan bergesekan dengan tubuh sang pemuda yang berbalut jaket berwarna deep blue berkerudung, rambutnya yang panjang menjuntai sebagai bingkai wajah rupawannya terbang lembut mengikuti belain angin dari lautan yang bertiup sedikit kencang. Hawa menusuk kulit tak membuatnya kedinginan dan beranjak dari tempatnya sekarang, malahan sosok anak Adam itu tampak menikmati belaian sang nafas alam dengan menutup kelopak matanya menyembunyikan sepasang iris onyx sekelam langit miliknya.

.

.

.

Udara semakin dingin menusuk kulit, sosok anak Hawa itu tak juga berniat beranjak menuju perairan hangat malah tetap duduk berselonjor dengan santai di hamparan pasir putih pantai. Angin membelai rambutnya menerbangkan helai-helai berwarna indah itu, helai-helai yang menyerupai warna bunga sakura. Sang gadis bersenandung kecil menikmati tiupan nafas alam dari lautan ditemani dengan irama ombak tenang yang bergulung-gulung kemudian meluber membasahi bibir pantai sesekali sampai menyentuh tubuh mungil gadis yang tengah berselonjor di pasir putih pantai itu.

Sang gadis mengigil dan melingkarkan sepasang lengan mungilnya memeluk tubuh kecilnya yang seputih porselen itu sembari menekuk ekor ikan berwarna kemerahan miliknya dan menengelamkan tubuhnya yang kedinginan berharap bisa mendapatkan sedikit kehangatan namun semua terasa sia-sia karena angin terus bertiup kencang.

"_Afureru hito de nigiwau hachigatsumatsu no omatsuri…_

_**(The festival at the end of August was lively and overflowing with people)**_

Bibirnya bergerak pelan melantunkan bait-bait penenag jiwa, bait yang selalu menenagkan hatinya disaat sendiri dan kedinginan ketika merindu akan hangatnya kasih sayang dari sosok yang telah tiada. Ia tak perduli seberapa sia-sianya ia menanti, seberapa sia-sianya ia terus melantunkan lagu penyejuk jiwa itu tiap tahun, musim, bulan, minggu, hari, tiap jam, menit bahkan detik hanya untuk secuil harapannya yang bagaikan mimpi itu. Harapan yang ia dapat kala melihat sosok sang ibu yang selalu duduk degan anggun di atas bebatuan dengan tatapan sedih menghadap langit tak lupa dengan lantunan merdu bait-bait yang sekarang tengah ia nyanyikan. Mimpi yang sangat mustahil…

_Yukata o kite geta mo haite…_

_**(I put on a yukata and geta)**_

_Karankoron oto o tateru…_

_**(Making clanking and clicking sounds)**_

Tapi salahkah ia bila ia ingin mengapai sesuatu yang jelas tidak mungkin? Karena impiannya hanya satu… ia ingin menyampaikan pesan dari sang ibu sebelum sang ibu tertidur dalam tidur panjangnya kepada sang ayah yang berada di negeri nun jauh yang sulit ia gapai. Negeri tempat sang ayah, negeri di atas air, negeri beratap langit beralas bumi bukan untuk di renangi namun ditapaki.

_Fui ni agatta hanabi o futari de miageta toki…_

_**(When the two of us looked up at the suddenly risen fireworks)**_

.

.

.

Sasuke menelususri bibir pantai sampai tanpa sadar ia berjalan semakin jauh meninggalkan hotel Highlight Konoha. Ia melangkah menuju ke tepi bebatuan karang yang menjulang terjal bagai benteng.

Jras!

Jras!

Suara ombak yang pecah bergemuruh bersaut-sautan seakan tak ada yang mau saling mengalah untuk menciptakan bunyi mengelegar itu. Sasuke memanjat bebatuan terjal itu melangkahkan kakinya tanpa arah semakin jauh. Ia hanya mengikuti kemana kakinya membawanya, ia ingat tentang bebatuan terjal itu ketika pikirannya kembali menerawang jauh saat ia berusia tujuh tahun. Ia takkan pernah lupa, takkan pernah lupa walau itu hanyalah dongeng belaka tentang malaikat penolongnya waktu itu.

_Muchuu de miteru kimi no kao o sotto nusumimita no…"_

_**(I secretly stole a glance of your face watching them in a trance)**_

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya ketika mendengar sebuah nyanyian merdu yang terdengar samar-samar dari bebatuan itu. Diliputi rasa penasaran yang sangat besar Sasuke melangkah perlahan sembari menajamkan indra pendengarannya.

"_Kimi no koto kirai ni naretara ii no ni…_

_**(Although it would be better if I'd come to hate you)**_

_Kyou mitai na hi ni wa kitto…_

_**(On a day like today)**_

_Mata omoidashiteshimau yo…"_

_**(I'd remember you again for sure)**_

"_Konna kimochi shiranakya yokatta…_

_**(Not knowing these kinds of feelings would have been great)**_

_Mou nido to aeru koto mo nai no ni…_

_**(Although we will now never meet again)**_

_Aitai aitai nda…_

_**(I want to, I want to see you)**_

_Ima demo omou kimi ga ita ano natsu no hi o…_

_**(I still think of that summer day when you were with me)**_

Sasuke melangkah pelan menuju sebuah pantai kecil berpasir putih di balik batuan karang terjal itu ketika indra pendengarannya menangkap suara merdu nyanyian yang berasal dari sana. Ia mengintip perlahan dan onyx-nya melebar sempurna terperangah dengan rasa tidak percaya bercampur kagum.

"_Sukoshi tsukarete futari michibata ni koshikaketara…_

_**(If we grew a little tired, we'd sit down on the roadside)**_

_Tooku kikoeru ohayashi no ne…_

_**(Listening to the distant sound of the orchestra)**_

_Hyururira narihibiku…_

_**(The whistling sounds and strings reverberating)**_

_Yozora ni saita ookina ookina nishikikan o…_

_**(A brocade cap bloomed bigger and bigger in the night sky)**_

_Mou sukoshi de natsu ga owaru…_

_**(Summer will end in a little while)**_

_Futto setsunaku naru…_

_**(It suddenly become painful)**_

_Sakasama no haato ga uchiagatteta…_

_**(I launched my reversed heart)**_

_Ahaha tte waraiatte…_

_**(Laughing "ahaha" and)**_

_Suki da yo tte…_

_**(Saying "I love you")**_

_Kisu o shita…_

_**(We kissed)**_

Sang gadis terdiam dan berhenti menyanyi, ia tak sadar bahwa seseorang tengah mengawasinya secara diam-diam dari balik batuan karang.

"_Afureru hito de nigiwau hachigatsumatsu no omatsuri…_

Sang gadis kembali bernyanyi, sementara itu Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya pelan mendekati sosok tersebut.

_Yukata o kite-"_

Srak!

Sasuke tak sengaja menginjak sebuah kayu yang berserakan di sekelilingnya. Kontan suara merdu itu berhenti dan sang gadis menengokkan kepalanya dengan panik.

Waktu seakan berhenti bagi mereka berdua, ketika sang onyx bertemu dengan sepasang emerald cerah. Sang pemilik onyx seakan terpana dan seperti terhanyut dalam pesona iris indah itu, sang gadis tak jauh berbeda. Mereka berdua serasa terhanyut dalam tatapan mereka yang tengah bersiborok dan saling berusaha menyelami satu sama lain.

Tap!

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya mendekati sosok gadis yang tiba-tiba meringkuk ketakutan dengan panik, sang gadis menyeret tubuhnya mudur kebelakang seiring dengan langkah sang pemuda yang makin mendekat.

Duk!

Sang gadis terpojok ketika punggungnya menempel sempurna pada batu karang terjal yang menjadi batas lingkup geraknya saat ini. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanya pasrah ketika sosok sang pemuda semakin mendekat dan berjongkok di hadapannya dan mengurungnya dalam kedua tangan kokoh miliknya.

"U-uh…" suara sang gadis terdengar sembari tangan mungilnya meronta ketika Sasuke menyentuhnya.

Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya dan menelusuri tiap inci wajah cantik sang gadis menghiraukan tatapan memohon sang gadis agar ia melepaskannya karena Sasuke telah terhanyut akan tatapan emerald itu. Sasuke tak perduli walau ia telah lancang menyentuh sang gadis membuktikan betapa ia kagum akan sosok dihadapannya.

Dielusnya dengan lembut mahkota berwarna merah muda itu, kemudian disingkirkannya helaian rambut panjang yang menutupi wajah cantik bak porselennya dan bahu mulusnya. Sasuke terpaku ketika melihat benda bulat di sela-sela helain rambut berwarna merah muda itu, Sasuke merasakan pipinya memanas dan memerah sempurna.

Setelah mematung beberapa saat Sasuke tersadar dan refleks melepaskan jaketnya dan mengenakannya pada tubuh mungil gadis di depannya. Kemudian Sasuke berbalik dan menutupi hidungnya, tampak tetesan cairan berwarna merah menetes dari sela-sela jarinya. Sementara itu sang gadis mengkedip-kedipkan kelopak matanya dengan tatapan dan ekspresi polos ketika menatap punggung Sasuke.

.

.

.

Semilir angin berhembus lembut menerpa sepasang sosok putra Adam dan putri Hawa yang tengah duduk berselonjor di pasir putih pantai dengan sesekali air laut yang meluber menyentuh ujung kaki sang pemuda.

Sasuke tak dapat mengalihkan tatapan kagumnya pada sosok di sampingnya yang tengah memeluk erat tubuh mungilnya walau sudah terselimuti jaket Sasuke yang kebesaran. Sasuke tersenyum ketika mengingat betapa sulitnya menyakinkan gadis itu agar ia mempercayainya dan takkan menyakitinya. Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya menyentuh dan memainkan helai-helai merah muda milik sang gadis yang terurai dan berserakan di pasir, rambutnya sedikit terkotori dengan pasir yang berada di sela-sela helai merah muda itu namun tampaknya sang gadis tak ambil perduli karena ia tetap cuek dan lebih memilih memandang hamparan lautan bintang di cakrawala ujung lautan.

"Siapa… namamu?" Tanya Sasuke dengan lembut, sang gadis merespon dengan menengokkan kepalanya menatap Sasuke namun bibir mungil itu tak juga bergerak hanya mengantup dan menatap Sasuke dengan iris emeraldnya.

"Hm?" Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya menunggu jawaban dari sang gadis. Namun sang gadis tak juga menjawab tetap menatapnya dengan polos dengan sepasang iris emeraldnya yang bulat itu.

"Kau tidak tahu apa yang kukatakan?" Tanya Sasuke lagi, sang gadis tetap diam dan masih menatapnya dengan polos membuat Sasuke lama-lama merasa gemas dengan sosok di depannya kini.

"Haah… baiklah kalau begitu mulai sekarang aku akan memanggilmu Sakura." Kata Sasuke.

Sakura hanya mengangguk dengan senyum polos walau aslinya ia tak mengerti apa yang dikatakan Sasuke namun melihat mimik dan perangai pemuda itu yang ramah dan lembut Sakura mempercayainya.

"Haha… aku yakin kamu pasti tak mengerti apa yang aku katakan." Kata Sasuke menahan tawanya, "coba ikuti gerakan mulutku," Sasuke menunjuk mulutnya mengisyaratkan agar Sakura mengkutinya, "Sakura… Sa-ku-ra…" ucap Sasuke.

Sakura membuka mulutnya dan mengerakkan bibirnya mengikuti Sasuke, "Ssss aa-Sssaaa…"

"Sa… ku… ra…"

"Sssaa-Sssaaaku…"

"Sa-ku-ra…"

"Ssaaku-rra…"

"Yak, bagus kamu bisa Sakura-chan!" pekik Sasuke dan kembali mengisyaratkan Sakura agar mengikutinya, "Sa-ku-ra."

"Ssaku-ra."

"Kamu berhasil Sakura-chan!" kata Sasuke dan refleks memeluk Sakura, tak sadar bahwa jaket yang dipakai Sakura melorot.

"Lho?" Sasuke tertegun dengan posisi masih memeluk Sakura ketika merasakan dada bidangnya bergesekan dengan sesuatu yang lembut dan terasa kenyal.

.

.

.

"KEMANA SAJA KAU SEMALAM TEMEE!" pekik Naruto dengan suara supersoniknya, beberapa detik kemudian kaca jendela kamar hotel Sasuke retak dan-

Prank!

-pecah.

"Berisik kau Dobee!" bentak Sasuke ambil menyumpal telinganya dengan bantal guling berusaha melindunginya dari serangan hebat Naruto, "ITU KARENA KAU PERGI BEGITU SAJA TEMEEE!" suara Naruto kembali mengelegar.

Prank!

Kali ini vas bunga di meja Sasuke menyusul pecah,

"TE-HEMMPPP!" Sasuke segera menyumpal mulut Naruto dengan bantal.

"Bisa diam tidak sih, Dobee!" bentak Sasuke dan segera melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Naruto menuju kamar mandi.

Sasuke melepaskan pakaiannya dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju shower dan membiarkan guyuran air menyirami rambut dan tubuh polosnya menghilangkan segala penat dalam pikiran.

-sementara itu author sedang merekam adegan Sasuke mendi dengan nosebleed akut.(?)-

-lebih baik abaikan yang di atas dan kita kembali ke… laptop! XD-

Sasuke mengosok rambutnya dengan shampo sembari ingatannya melayang ke kejadian semalam, Sasuke tersenyum saat mengingat sosok cantik Sakura tak lama kemudian senyum Sasuke berubah menjadi seringai mesum ketika mengingat semalam, Sasuke tak sadar bahwa cairan kental berwarna merah sudah mengalir dari lubang hidungnya.

"Ah… Sakura." Desah Sasuke saat menyebut nama gadisnya. Sasuke segera mematikan shower lalu meraih handuk dan melilitkannya di pinggangnya.

Cklek!

Sasuke keluar dari kamar mandi sembari mengosok-gosokkan handuk di rambutnya. Sementara itu sosok duren berjalan tengah duduk di atas ranjang king size sambil menatap jendela yang mengarah langsung menuju laut lepas.

"Sasuke?" Naruto menoleh pada Sasuke dengan ekspresi heran.

"Hn?"

"Kenapa hidungmu mimisan?" Tanya Naruto heran.

"Hn… WHAT!" pekik Sasuke spontan dengan OOC sambil menyentuh hidungnya dan berlari menuju cermin yang berada di sudut ruangan. Dan betapa terkejutnya Sasuke melihat hidungnya sudah bersimbah darah apalagi bila kita melihat ke bawah lantai tampak tetesan darah dari arah kamar mandi membentuk jejak dan tepat berhenti di tempat Sasuke berdiri sekarang.

BRUK!

Sasuke pingsan karena kekurangan darah, Naruto terdiam dan beberapa menit kemudian memekik histeris, "TEMEEE!"

.

.

.

"Uh…" Sasuke mengerang dan menyentuh kepalanya yang pusing, "ini… dimana?" tanyanya entah pada siapa.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun sudah bangun?" Tanya Hinata lembut sambil membantu Sasuke untuk mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk dan menyodorkan air putih untu diminumnya, "ini dimana?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Konoha Hospital, Sasuke-kun tadi pagi pingsan untung saja Naruto-kun segera menelepon Kak Neji dan kami langsung melarikan Sasuke-kun ke rumah sakit." Kata Hinata.

"Oh, mana Naruto?" Tanya Sasuke, "sedang berbicara dengan Bibi Mikoto…" jawab Hinata lembut, tanpa mereka ketahui di luar ruangan rawat Sasuke Naruto tengah siap merenggang nyawa ketika Mikoto tanpa sadar mencekiknya dengan tangisan histeris sementara Itachi berusaha melepaskan Naruto dari cekikan maut sang ibu.

To Be Continue…

Hahh! Akhirnya chap 2 berhasil update.

Semoga chap ini tidak mengecewakan, saya benar-benar ragu untuk chap ini apalagi untuk humornya yang maksa banget kayaknya dan pertemuan Sasusaku yang kesannya maksa dan ranting yang tiba-tiba naik menjadi T+ tapi tenang saja karena chap depan ranting akan kembali turun menjadi T tapi saya juga enggak tau kalau rantingnya akan naik lagi dichap selanjutnya. :-P Saya mengharapkan review yang membangun dari reader yang berkenan.

Arigatou untuk pe-review di chap 1 :

Re-re Astynanda : Ini udah update. Hehe, bener kayaknya Sasu bakal sering ke laut buat ketemu Saku. Moga-moga chap ini memuaskan ya, **HarunoZuka, **Fiyui-chan : Hai, gomen, updatenya telat. Ini chap 2 sampe-sampe kamu review dua kali. Um, btw gomen ya di sini Sakura kayaknya enggak pake baju soalnya ini tuntutan cerita sih. –author senyam-senyum gaje-, **Haza ShiRaifu, shimohira kinouye, Uchiha Kagamie, **agnes BigBang : Ini SasuSaku sudah ketemu. ;-), Rachan Sakura : jawaban untuk Rachan sama dengan untuk agnes. ;-D, **Mizuki Aishi, Hikaru Kin, **Meity-chan : hehe, ga papa ko. Syukur deh kalo kamu suka chap satu n ini lanjutannya semoga memuaskan ya. XD, **Rurippe no Kimi.**

Balesan review sama seperti kemarin, untuk yang saya BOLD akan saya balas melalui PM.

Arigatou!

RnR please, btw saya akan usahakan update kilat paling enggak minggu depan kalau reviewnya sampe 35 minimal. XD-seenaknya-


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter III

.

.

_Dulu ibu selalu mendongengkan sebuah cerita, di lautan biru yang tak berujung itu hiduplah sesosok makhluk berbadan manusia dan berekor ikan._

_Ia memiliki wajah yang cantik dan baik hati._

_Semua tahu sosok itu hanyalah dongeng dan tak pernah ada._

_Tapi, dongeng itu kini menjadi kenyataan… _

.

.

.

*My Mermaid*

*Masashi Kishimoto Naruto*Fantasy story*

*by Pink Uchiha*

*SasuSaku*

.

.

.

Jras!

Jras!

Jras!

Suara deburan ombak yang pecah menghantam karang ditemani semilir angin yang bertiup tak begitu kencang namun mampu membuat rambut kita berterbangan dan berantakan beberapa detik kemudian. Gadis cantik berambut merah muda yang sangat panjang hingga mencapai pinggang tampak menikmati semilir angin laut yang membelai dirinya dan membuat anak-anak rambutnya berterbangan. Tubuhnya sedikit basah setelah ia merenangi laut menuju pinggir pantai berbenteng tebing curam untuk melakukan kegiatan rutin yang disukainya yaitu berselonjoran di pinggir pantai berbenteng karang terjal di temani terik matahari yang membuatnya hangat.

Putri duyung bernama Sakura itu memandang hamparan langit biru dan lautan di ujung cakrawala, saking asiknya ia tak menyadari kehadiran seorang pemuda berkulit putih dengan model rambut ayam mendekatinya, bibir sang pemuda membentuk senyum tipis dan menduduk dirinya di belakang Sakura memerangkap gadis duyung itu di antara kedua lututnya yang menekuk dan kedua tangan kokoh pemuda itu yang memeluk bahu mungilnya.

"Sakura." desis Sasuke pelan sembari mengecup puncak rambut Sakura.

"A-d-a appha?" tanya Sakura dengan terbata-bata, setelah satu minggu pertemuan mereka dan sejak saat itu Sasuke mengajarinya untuk berbicara dan menghafalkan bahasa manusia, Sasuke cukup terkejut melihat perkembangan Sakura yang sangat pesat. Hanya butuh satu minggu gadis itu sudah mampu mengerti perkataan dan bisa menjawabnya walau suaranya masih patah-patah seperti balita yang baru bisa berbicara.

"Sakura mau belajar lagi atau bermain di laut?" Sasuke berbisik di telinga Sakura membuat Sakura tersentak dan jantungnya yang tiba-tiba berdetak dua kali lipat,

"Shasuke ma-u Ssakura temmani be-renang?" Sasuke ber-Hn lalu bangkit dan mengendong Sakura bridal style menuju bibir pantai.

Kedua anak Adam dan Hawa itu berenang sejajar menelusuri dasar laut dangkal yang dipenuhi terumbu karang cantik dan ikan-ikan hias beragam warna. Sasuke bergerak mendekati seekor binatang laut berbentuk bintang yang tergeletak di atas batu karang. Pemuda tampan itu menunjukkannya pada Sakura kemudian member isyarat supaya gadis itu mengikutinya ke permukaan.

"Sakura, ini namanya bintang laut." Beritahu Sasuke pada Sakura ketika mereka telah sampai di permukaan, Sasuke menyodorkan bintang laut itu agar Sakura dapat mencermatinya.

"Bi-bintang lhaut?" ujar Sakura dengan polos namun rasa keingintahuannya sangat besar yang tampak dari pancaran emeraldnya.

Sasuke tersenyum dan mengambil bintang laut itu dari tangan mungil Sakura, setelah mengambil nafas Sasuke kembali ke dasar laut untuk mengembalikan hewan itu ke habitat aslinya. Dua insan itu menyelam bersama dan bermain-main di antara indahnya terumbu karang. Kadangkala Sasuke mengejar seekor penyu yang tengah mendayungkan siripnya dengan malas sehingga hewan berumur puluhan bahkan ratus tahun itu melayang-layang dengan susah payah ketika Sasuke menduduki tempurungnya.

Sasuke memunguti serakan kerang-kerangan yang terbengkalai akibat ditinggal penghuninya, karena merasa lelah setelah berenang di laut Sasuke memutuskan untuk kembali ke pantai.

Bruk!

Sasuke segera merebahkan tubuhnya di pasir putih pantai dan menikmati semilir angin yang menerpanya, sementara Sakura dengan susah payah menyeret tubuh mugilnya menuju pantai tempat Sasuke membaringkan tubuhnya dan pergi kea lam mimpi. Gadis itu mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk dan mengamati wajah polos Sasuke yang tengah terlelap dalam tidurnya. Tanpa ia sadari pipinya merona dan tangan mungil berkulit putih miliknya menyentuh pipi Sasuke.

"Shasuke tam-pan." Ujarnya.

Sasuke tertawa geli dalam hati mendengar ucapan Sakura, sebenarnya Sasuke tadi hanya menutup matanya namun ia tidak tertidur. Ia membiarkan gadis itu mengelus dan menikmati ketampanannya, karena Sasuke juga menikmati belaian lembut Sakura di pipinya. _Aku akan terus bersamamu…_

Sasuke merasa sesuatu yang terasa kenyal, basah dan hangat menyentuh keningnya membuatnya hatinya merasa nyaman dan tenang disaat yang bersamaan.

.

.

.

"Permisi~~~, anybody homm?(anybody home)" suara sesosok duren berjalan di depan pintu rumah besar yang terbuka lebar menggema membuat sesosok makhluk tampan berkuncir yang tengah asik membaca koran dan menyeruput kopi panas rasa tomatnya tersedak. Pemuda atau tepatnya pria tampan itu berdecak dan berjalan menuju pintu depan di mana duren berjalan tadi menyambutnya dengan senyuman jutaan watt yang mengalahkan lampu listrik di PLTA.

"Mencari siapa Naruto?" tanya Itachi, makhluk tampan yang tadi tersedak kopi panas rasa tomat favoritnya.

"SasUKE ada Kak Tachi?" tanya Naruto innocent.

"Sasuke tadi pagi sudah ngeloyor entah kemana, dan sejak kapan Sasuke jadi 'uke'-mu? Lalu panggil orang tua dengan benar baka, namaku bukan Tachi tapi Itachi. I-T-A-C-H-I!" tukas Itachi dengan nada kesal sekaligus ogah-ogahan.

"Ah, Kak Tachi-Itachi men-deathglare- ma-maksudku Kak Itachi, akhir-akhir ini Sasuke selalu pulang lebih dulu dan tak memberikanku kesempatan untuk menebeng." Kata Naruto.

"Well, jadi apa itu urusanku?" tanya Itachi cuek sambil memasang pose keren yaitu bersandar di tembok dan melipat tangannya di dadanya, "bukan begitu saja Kak, Sasuke juga selalu senyam-senyum tidak jelas lalu melamun. Apalagi dia selalu bertanya padaku 'Dobe, bagaimana caranya mendekati wanita?' atau 'Dobe, pernah lihat Hinata pakai bikini enggak?' apalagi kemarin dia bertanya bagaimana cara berlaku romantis." Pekik Naruto.

"So?" Itachi mengerutkan keningnya, setengah tak percaya dengan cerita Naruto. Setahunya Sasuke sejak jaman TK tidak pernah mendekati perempuan atau punya pacar apalagi membicarakan perempuan di keluarganya.

"Kau ini bagaimana sih Kak Itachi!" keluh Naruto, "aku penasaran siapa gebetan Sasuke…"

"Hmm, Sasuke akhir-akhir ini juga pasti pulang telat. Ketika kutanya ia hanya menjawab 'Hn' atau 'tempat di mana ada ketenangan'." Gumam Itachi.

"Sasuke juga selalu bersemangat setiap pulang sekolah, bahkan tak jarang dia bernyanyi-nyanyi gaje." Sahut Naruto.

Sebaiknya kita tinggalkan dua orang laki-laki yang sibuk dengan pikiran mereka, sekarang bagaimana kalau kita menuju lantai dua di mana seorang wanita berambut hitam yang cukup berumur walau wajahnya masih tampak muda tengah sibuk bercengkrama dengan sahabatnya lewat telepon,

"tentu saja, kau tahu Sasuke sudah kembali dari Prancis. Ia tumbuh jadi pemuda tampan sekarang, aku tahu putrimu yang manis itu pasti sangat senang bertemu dengan Sasuke. Mereka bukannya bersahabat dari kecil, ya… ya… oh, untuk rencana itu kita bicarakan saat makan malam bersama minggu depan." Mikoto dengan riang mengubah posisinya dari duduk menjadi berdiri.

"Hahaha, kau bisa saja Megumi… aku tak sabar untuk menimang cucu. Ah, Itachi sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Sepertinya putrimu akan menolak keras jika kita menjodohkannya dengan Itachi… gadis itu sejak dulu pasti mencari Sasuke tiap berkunjung ke sini. Aku yakin mereka pasti saling menyukai dan pastilah akan setuju dengan rencana ini. Hm…hm… selamat sore…" Mikoto meletakkan gagang telepon, seulas senyum mengembang tangannya yang mungil menyentuh sebuah bingkai foto di mana tampak malaikat kecilnya yang sekarang telah tumbuh menjadi pemuda tampan.

Tok!

Tok!

Tok!

"Ibu?" dua buah kelapa eh kepala menyembul dari balik pintu, seeonggok duren berjalan menghampiri Mikoto dan memeluknya erat. Mikoto sudah menganggap Naruto seperti anaknya kadang Naruto akan memanggilnya ibu walau biasanya bibi karena Naruto juga sungkan kalau nantinya Sasuke atau Itachi cemburu padanya padahal nyatanya tidak.

"Tumben Naruto kesini? Terakhir Naru mampir ke rumah ibu seminggu yang lalu selain itu Naru langsung pergi keluar dengan Sasuke." Ujar Mikoto lembut dan mengelus rambut pirang Naruto yang memiliki tinggi beberapa centi lebih dari Mikoto membuat wanita dewasa itu harus mendongakkan kepalanya agar bisa menatap iris biru laut Naruto yang membuatnya tenang.

"Naru banyak urusan bu, jadi Naru enggak sempet main kesini." Kekeh Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya yang mampu membuat Mikoto terkikik geli.

"Ehem, kalau begitu aku pergi saja daripada jadi obat nyamuk." Itachi menutup pintu dan berjalan pergi.

.

.

.

Seorang gadis berambut coklat panjang dengan santai terus memoles wajahnya yang manis itu dengan bedak dan beberapa alat kosmetik yang mampu menunjang kecantikan di wajahnya. Bibir mungilnya yang berpoles lipstick merah muda lembut melengkung membantuk senyum,

"Sasuke-kun apa kau sudah pulang sekarang?" gumamnya.

Penyandang marga Kurama itu beranjak menuju lemari pakaian dan memilih beberapa helai dress yang cocok untuk membungkus tubuh sintalnya.

"Lebih baik aku pergi untuk membeli beberapa keperluan."

.

.

.

Langit sore sudah tampak ketika siulet sang surya merambat turun dan tampak melengkung di cakrawala lautan bebas yang membentang. Dua insan saling menikmati pemandangan tenggelamnya mentari itu, sang pemuda mendudukan dirinya dengan sang gadis berada di pangkuannya. Sasuke membelai rambut Sakura yang bersandar di bahunya yang kekar ia juga mengecup pipi gadis itu. Tak perlu kata-kata atau ungkapan namun kedua anak adam dan hawa itu sudah mengikat kasih dilihat dari keakraban mereka.

"Sakura?" Sasuke berbisik lembut.

"A-da appa Shasuke?" sahut Sakura jari-jari mungilnya memainkan anak rambut berwarna hitam yang membingkai wajah pemuda tampan itu.

"Maafkan Sasuke, sekarang Sasuke harus pulang. Besok Sasuke akan datang menemani Sakura lagi." Kata Sasuke lembut dan dibalas dengan senyuman manis Sakura seperti biasa kala mereka akan berpisah.

Sasuke mengendong tubuh mungil Sakura dan melangkah menuju pantai membiarkan air laut yang meluber membasahi kakinya, setelah berjalan cukup lama hingga permukaan air mencapai pinggangnya Sasuke melepaskan Sakura setelah mengecup kening gadis duyung itu, ia membalas lambaian tangan Sakura memperhatikan sosok cantik itu hingga berenang dan tertelan lautan.

Sore itu mobil mewah berwarna biru melesat menembus kepadatan malam metropolitan Konoha, sinar-sinar lampu jalanan yang menyorot membuat mobil mewah itu memantulkan cahaya ke sekelilingnya. Iris onyx pemuda berambut mencuat yang mengemudikan mobil itu fokus pada jalanan di depannya. Pikiran pemuda itu melayang pada sosok gadis cantik berambut merah muda yang akhir-akhir ini menyusup di hatinya. Senyum berulang kali mengembang di bibir Sasuke.

"KYAAAA!" pekikan seorang gadis yang terpaku di tengah jalan membuat Sasuke tersadar dan dengan cekatan mengerem mobilnya.

CKIIITT!

Sasuke segera keluar mobil memastikan gadis yang hampir ditabraknya mengalami luka atau tidak, "nona, kau tak apa?" tanyanya dengan khawatir menghampiri gadis yang terduduk di atas aspal.

"Ya tuan… eh, Sasuke-kun?" pekik gadis itu kaget melihat siapa yang hampir menabraknya.

Sasuke terkejut, "Yakumo?"

.

.

.

"Aku pulang!" suara baritone Sasuke terdengar di kediaman Uchiha, seorang gadis berambut coklat yang tak lain adalah Yakumo Kurama mengekori Sasuke. Sasuke mempersilakan gadis teman kecilnya itu untuk duduk di ruang tamu selagi ia memanggil Mikoto dan memerintahkan seorang pelayan berambut orange tua untuk menyiapkan minuman atau makanan untuk Yakumo hitung-hitung sebagai ucapan maafnya karena hampir mencelakai gadis itu.

"Kapan kau pulang Sasuke-kun? Teganya tak mengabariku." Canda Yakumo ketika mereka makan malam bersama,

"Hn, seminggu yang lalu. Aku terlalu sibuk jadi tak sempat mengabarimu, maaf." Ujar Sasuke dan disambut dengan tawa kecil Yakumo.

"Tak apa Sasuke-kun, aku gembira kita bisa bertemu. Ne, apa kau masih mengingat janji kita Sasuke-kun?" Yakumo bertopang dangu dengan irisnya yang menatap intens Sasuke. Sementara itu Sasuke mendengus,

"janji itu, maaf tapi bagiku itu hanyalah ingatan masa kanak-kanak kita."me

"Maksudmu, janji itu hanya khayalan masa kecil begitu Sasuke-kun?" ujar Yakumo dengan nada sedih, tampak sekali kekecewaan dari iris coklatnya.

"Hn." Sahut Sasuke.

Flashback

Suara-suara pesawat terdengar di bandara Konoha, sosok dua orang anak berusia dua belas tahun saling berpelukan. Sang pemuda cilik berusaha menenagkan gadis kecil yang masih terus menangis dipelukannya.

"Hiks-hiks Sasuke-kun, kumohon jangan pergi…" isak gadis berambut coklat itu.

"Maaf Yakumo, aku berjanji akan pulang untukmu. Aku akan kembali padamu." Ucap pemuda berambut hitam.

"Aku akan menunggumu Sasuke-kun."

Setelah itu mereka saling berpisah, pesawat membumbung tinggi di langit diiringi dengan lambaian tangan mungil gadis berambut coklat, sementara pemuda yang berada di dalam pesawat menatap nanar gadis kecil itu, _aku akan pulang untukmu… Yakumo._

Flashback end

"Yakumo!" pekikan gembira Mikoto menyadarkan Sasuke, ia melihat ibunya yang memeluk Yakumo penuh kerinduan. Sasuke menatap mereka lesu, kenapa masalah harus datang ketika ia sudah memiliki perasaan cinta dihatinya?

"Bu, aku akan ke kamar untuk mandi." Sasuke melangkah meninggalkan ibu dan teman masa kecilnya itu sebelum ibunya menyahut.

Blam!

Sasuke melepaskan kaos dan celana panjangnya, dengan hanya memakai boxer ia menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas kasur. Sasuke meraih handphone yang tergeletak di atas meja, kebetulan tadi handphone-nya tertinggal dan tak sempat ia bawa. Sasuke menyentuh handphone touchscreen bermerek SilverPhone, iris onyx-nya mengamati satu-persatu foto yang berada di sana. Jarinya berhenti bergerak dan ia menatap lama fotonya bersama Sakura yang diambil tiga hari lalu.

Dalam foto itu Sasuke hanya memfoto Sakura yang mengenakan kaos birunya sementara ia bertelanjang dada, Sakura bersandar di bahu kekar Sasuke sementara tangan kanannya memeluk leher Sakura dan tangan kirinya tak terlihat karena posisi memotret. Gambar dalam foto itu hanya memperlihatkan wajah dan badan mereka karena Sasuke meng-shoot-nya sedikit dekat dan ke atas.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan, Sakura?" gumamnya.

Sasuke segera bangkit dan dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi setelah melepas boxernya.

Sementara itu sosok gadis membuntuti Sasuke ke kamar mandi sambil membawa kamera. Ujung-ujungnya sosok gaje itu yang tak lain adalah author kembali merekam kejadian di kamar mandi dengan watadosnya kemudian menghilang dengan diiringi kepulan asap.

Baiklah abaikan kejadian di atas, saya tahu saya sudah terlalu melenceng dari cerita. Lebih baik kita kembali ke… laptop! XD

Suara percikan air terdengar diiringi dengan usapan tangan besar Sasuke di rambutnya, pemuda tampan itu membiarkan air yang mengalir dari shower membasahi tubuh polosnya yang kekar. Sasuke mematikan shower dan manuju wastafel di mana ada sebuah benda bening tak lain adalah cermin yang memantulkan sosoknya dengan rambut basah dan bahu kekar serta perutnya yang sixpack. Sasuke menatap lama pantulan dirinya di cermin.

Sasuke segera meraih handuk dan melilitkannya di pinggangnya yang ramping. Setelah mengobrak-abrik lemari pakaian Sasuke mengenakan boxer dan kaos oblong bergambar ayam hitam berbentuk chibi, "ah, aku belum member Blacky makan." Gumam Sasuke dan segera beranjak keluar kamar.

Sosok berbalut pakaian santai ala rumahan melangkah dengan keren di lorong mewah rumahnya yang besar, Sasuke menghiraukan kikikan dan senyum dari pelayan-pelayan muda ataupun tua di rumahnya. Baginya sebodo apa yang mereka pikirkan toh ini rumahnya dan ia juga manusia biasa jadi ia tetap enjoy-enjoy saja dan whatever tentang apa yang dipikirkan orang.

"BLACKYYY!" seru Sasuke sambil meneteng baskom berisi jagung penuh gizi setelah ia menambahkan beberapa serbuk vitamin di dalamnya.

"Ptok-ptok!" sahutan terdengar dari kumpulan tanaman bunga favorit Mikoto.

"Blacky! Keluar dong!" perintah Sasuke dan sosok ayam kate berwarna hitam melompat dan menukik tepat di depan Sasuke, "kamu sudah makan belum?" tanyanya lembut sambil mengelus-elus bulu ayam gemuknya yang berwarna hitam itu. Seolah menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke Blacky segera mematuk jagung dalam baskom yang diletakkan Sasuke di lantai teras belakang.

Sasuke tak menyadari Yakumo tengah memperhatikannya, "Sasuke… aku akan menjadikanmu milikku." Gumamnya penuh tekad kemudian melangkah meninggalkan pemuda berambut ayam yang tengah sibuk dengan ayamnya.

Sasuke mengendong Blacky dan membawanya menuju rumah, semua penghuni rumah sudah maklum dan tahu bahwa Sasuke sangat menyayangi ayam kate bertubuh gemuk bernama Blacky. Blacky juga sudah biasa mondar-mandir di luar atau di dalam rumah tapi Mikoto melarangnya memasuki ruangan-ruangan di dalam rumah kecuali lorong panjang menuju balkon atau taman dan halaman depan atau belakang. 6 tahun bersandang sebagai ayam kesayangan Uchiha membuat ayam hitam itu menjadi penurut, Blacky lebih memilih bermain di luar rumah daripada berkeliaran di dalam rumah. Toh yang penting tuannya pulang dan memberinya makan dia akan hidup nyaman damai sentosa sampai waktunya ajal menjemput ayam seperti dirinya.

.

.

.

Pemilik emerald itu menatap bulan purnama yang membulat besar di angkasa, tubuhnya yang mengambang di permukaan laut tertimpa cahaya bulan. Air tengah pasang dan akan surut menjelang pagi, Sakura tak bisa pergi ke darat karena pantai karang itu pastilah tertutup air. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanya menatap rembulan atau kembali ke dasar laut.

Perlahan tubuh mungilnya tenggelam, Sakura bisa melihat sebuah kapal bermesin yang tak lain adalah milik pemerintah Konoha. Kapal itu selalu berpatroli seminggu sekali dan mengobservasi dasar laut melihat ada kerusakan di sana atau tidak. Dan Sakura tahu berbahaya baginya bila kapal itu menemukannya. Kapal-kapal patroli sering bermunculan sejak 3 tahun lalu setelah insiden pencurian karang di lautan wilayah Konoha. Demi menjaga ekosistem bawah laut itu pemerintah Konoha mengerahkan pasukan patroli dan tim peneliti untuk memantau ekosistem laut Konoha.

Sakura berenang menuju dasar laut dalam yang gelap, ia menangkup ubur-ubur dasar laut dalam yang mengeluarkan cahaya. Sakura tak tahu apa nama ubur-ubur itu tapi yang terpenting sekarang Sakura berenang sambil membawa ubur-ubur malang yang di seretnya itu membawanya pada sebuah gua dasar laut yang sangat tersembunyi.

Sakura menelusuri gua panjang itu, disekelilingnya batu-batuan tajam dan ikan-ikan seram penghuni dasar laut dengan kedalaman 1000 meter ke bawah ada di sana. Sakura terus mendayungkan ekornya meuju cahaya terang di ujung gua. Ia berhenti dan melepaskan ubur-ubur malang yang tadi dipakainya sebagai lampu.

Gua besar dengan cahaya terang yang berasal dari langit-langit kemudian memantul di batu-batu karang, dalam gua itu tampak reruntuhan bangunan dan beberapa patung berbentuk romawi berdiri tegak di dasar laut. Sakura memasuki sebuah bangunan besar yang tertutup rapat, bagian dalam bangunan itu tidak tergenangi air. Sakura menyeret tubuhnya yang basah melewati lantai-lantai marmer menuju ruang luas dimana sebuah pohon berwarna merah muda dengan daun-daun hijau di sekelilingnya serta rerumputan yang berada di bawah pohon itu. Di langit-langit ruangan besar itu ada cahaya yang menembus dari langit-langit kaca atau Kristal, Sakura tak tahu langit-langit itu terbuat dari apa.

Sakura menyeret tubuhnya dan kemudian bersandar di batang bohon berbunga merah muda itu, warna yang sama dengan rambut miliknya. "I-ibhu, ba-bagai-ma-na keadhaan i-bhu?" ujarnya. Sambil menepuk tanah berumput di mana jasad ibunya tengah terlelap dalam tidur panjang.

.

.

.

To be continue…

Akhirnya chap 4 selesai…

Sifat Sasuke di sini sebenarnya tak beda dengan di manga atau anime, hanya saja saya menghilangkan sifat angkuhnya. Sifat Sasuke cenderung cuek, pendiam, cool, tenang, lembut, sedikit pemarah dan akan menjadi OOC ketika menghadapi tingkah konyol Naruto dkk dan ketika bersama Blacky. Saya tidak bermaksud membashing Sasuke karena saya ingin Sasuke memiliki sifat dewasa bukan sifat Mr. Prefectsionis yang selalu angkuh dan berkuasa. Anggap saja Sasuke memiliki sifat seperti Itachi di anime atau manga.

Saya mohon maaf bila fic ini menjenuhkan dan membuat bingung, semoga chap ini memuaskan reader. Sebentar lagi konflik akan muncul mungkin di chap-chap depan…

Review please if you mind.

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah review di chap 3:

**Hikaru Kin**,

Meaty-chan : arigatou reviewnya, gomen karena Sasuke yang terlalu OOC, perlahan saya usahain Sasuke enggak akan terlalu OOC. Hanya saja disini sifat Sasuke akan sedikit OOC ketika berhadapan atau ada adegan dimana kekonyolan dari Naruto atau yang lainnya. Sasuke saya buat lembut ketika bersama Sakura.

Scene SasuSaku pas ketemu itu sulit banget lho pas saya ngetiknya. ;-)

Chap 4 sudah saya update. Review lagi yah! XD

**Rurippe no Kimi,**

Rachan Sakura : thanks for you review. (^^b)

Kuraudo umika yamachii JUMP : Hallo! :-D Saya enggak nganggap ini flame kok… saya tidak masalah dapat flame ato enggak. Bagi saya flame itu hanya bagian dari dunia FFn dimana ada author, fiction, review, concrit, flame dll. Flame membuat saya berusaha untuk lebih baik. Lagi pula saya menghargai flame asal tidak menyangkut tentang pair, dan hanya berisi ejekan dan cemooh saja.

Btw, saya minta maaf atas Sasuke yang terlalu OOC di sini termasuk di fic saya yang lain. Saya akan berusaha membuat ke-OOC-an Sasuke berkurang kecuali untuk scene humor yang nantinya nyempil dan Sasuke ketika bersama Sakura. Karena Sasuke bersifat lembut ketika bersama Sakura.

Um, Sakura sebenarya ga pake baju sih soalnya rambutnya panjang banget. Tapi untuk lebih mudahnya Mika bayangin aja Saku pake baju. (^^)Sasuke sebenarnya enggak pervert ko, dia mimisan soalnya belum pernah lihat cewek cantik ga pake baju. XP

Itachi : woi-woi, udahan buat penjelasanmu yang ga ada akhirnya itu. Dasar piktor lu! Nggak nyadar apa ngajak ngomong yang pikirannya masih bersih ga kaya lu kotor!

Author : Hiks-hiks Itachi-kun teganya dikau…-pundung sambil nangis-nangis-

Hehe, abaikan ya yang di atas. Tapi saya juga enggak bisa menjamin Sasuke enggak akan jadi pervert lagi dichap-chap depan. Maaf ya… :-)

RnR! XD


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter IV

.

.

_Dulu ibu selalu mendongengkan sebuah cerita, di lautan biru yang tak berujung itu hiduplah sesosok makhluk berbadan manusia dan berekor ikan._

_Ia memiliki wajah yang cantik dan baik hati._

_Semua tahu sosok itu hanyalah dongeng dan tak pernah ada._

_Tapi, dongeng itu kini menjadi kenyataan… _

.

.

.

*My Mermaid*

*Masashi Kishimoto Naruto*Fantasy story*

*by Pink Uchiha*

*SasuSaku*

*Warning : ranting naik jadi T+*

.

.

.

Srek!

Srek!

Srek!

Suara halaman demi halaman kertas pada buku tebal yang berada di atas meja belajar menjadi satu-satunya penanda adanya penghuni di ruangan besar bercat biru itu, sosok pemuda dengan style rambutnya yang bermodel pantat ayam tampak serius membola-balik halaman buku tebal yang tak lain adalah buku pelajarannya. Tugas dari sekolah yang menumpuk membuat pemuda itu kewalahan, baru saja masuk seminggu dan sekarang minggu keduanya di Konoha ia sudah harus menerima tugas-tugas berat yang menumpuk dari sekolah maha ketat seperti Konoha High.

Tok-tok-tok!

Ketukan di pintu kamarnya membuyarkan konsentrasi Sasuke-pemuda tadi- ia mendengus dan beranjak menuju pintu menemukan wanita cantik berambut hitam yang masih tampak muda di umurnya yang sudah kepala empat yang tak lain adalah ibu dari Sasuke sendiri,

"ada apa Bu?" tanyanya dengan malas-malasan hilang sudah mood belajarnya.

"Apa Ibu menganggumu Sasuke?" tanya Mikoto lembut, Sasuke membalasnya dengan mengeleng pelan. "Ngomong-ngomong hari ini ibu mengundang keluarga Kurama untuk makan malam, mereka sudah datang jadi segeralah berganti baju dan datanglah ke meja makan."

Sasuke hanya mengangguk dan menutup pintu begitu Mikoto berbalik menuju ruang makan.

Tak butuh waktu lama Sasuke sudah keluar kamarnya dengan kemeja berwarna hitam berlengan panjang dan celana jeans biru tua, lengannya digulung hingga sebatas siku dan Sasuke tidak mengancingkan dua kancing teratas di kemejanya membuat dada bidangnya yang putih terlihat. Sasuke terlihat sangat keren membuat beberapa pelayan perempuan di rumahnya terpesona dan cekikikan tidak jelas dengan wajah memerah.

Seluruh anggota keluarga Uchiha dan Kurama berkumpul di meja makan untuk memulai acara makan malam bersama. Suara dentingan sendok dan garpu terdengar di sela-sela suara Mikoto dan Natsumi-ibu Yakumo- yang tengah mengosip. Sementara itu Itachi dengan elegan menandaskan makanan di piringnya dan mengambil lagi untuk ketujuh kalinya. Di lain tempat Fugaku dan Haru-ayah Yakumo- tengah bercakap-cakap. Hanya Sasuke dan Yakumo yang masih terdiam di tempat dan berkutat dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing.

"Rasanya sudah lama ya kita tidak berkumpul seperti ini." Ujar Mikoto memulai obrolan dua keluarga itu.

"Ya, sudah lama sekali… terakhir kita kumpul-kumpul seperti ini sekitar empat tahun lalu." Timpal Natsumi riang.

Kemudian kedua keluarga itu saling berbincang-bincang hangat,

"Itachi, bagaimana pekerjaanmu sebagai direktur utama Uchiha Corp?" tanya Natsumi.

"Ah, lumayan menyenangkan tapi juga sedikit membuatku jenuh. Jadwalku padat sekali sehingga kadang-kadang Hana ngembek dan sulit dibujuk." Kekeh Itachi.

"Hana, Kak Hana yang dari keluarga Inuzuka. Aku tak menyangka ternyata kau playboy juga sehingga sekertarismu itu juga kau pacari Kak Itachi." Sahut Yakumo.

"Aku tak berniat menjadi playboy, lagipula mencari pasangan yang cocok itu tidak gampang. Aku hanya memilih-milih siapa yang nantinya cocok untuk menjadi pendampingku." Balas Itachi dengan senyuman tenang di bibirnya.

"Bagaimana kau tidak di cap playboy kalau kau sudah bergonta-ganti pacar sebanyak 40 kali, apalagi Kakak sudah membawa pacar ke rumah sejak kelas 6 SD?" sahut Sasuke dengan seringainya.

Itachi mendelik, "itu lebih baik daripada kau yang tidak pernah punya pacar. Memangnya kau mau menjadi 'Jomblo Forever', eh?" sindir Itachi dengan kesal karena image baiknya sudah jatuh.

"Aku juga sama denganmu Kak, hanya belum menemukan yang cocok." Balas Sasuke santai.

"Ehm… Sasuke sebenarnya Ayah dan Ibu sudah berencana untuk menjodohkanmu dengan Yakumo." Ujar Mikoto di tengah-tengah pertengkaran sengit dan kecil dua bersaudara Uchiha sehingga pertengkaran kecil itu berhenti.

"Dijodohkan? Apa maksud Ibu?" tanya Sasuke tak mengerti.

"Kau akan bertunangan dengan Yakumo 2 bulan lagi." Tambah Fugaku.

"Tidak! Aku menolak!" Sasuke berdiri dari kursinya membuat Ayah, Ibu, dan Itachi serta keluarga Kurama menatapnya tak percaya.

"Suka tidak suka kau tetap akan bertunangan dengan Yakumo. Kau tidak bisa menolak Sasuke!" kata Fugaku tegas.

"Maaf Ayah, aku tidak bisa." Ujar Sasuke dengan nada mantap, onyx-nya menatap langsung onyx Fugaku seperti menantang sosok kepala keluarga Uchiha itu.

"Apa alasanmu menolak perjodohan ini Sasuke?" tanya Itachi dengan nada tegas dengan rasa keingintahuan yang cukup besar.

"Aku tidak mencintai Yakumo, aku tidak bisa bersanding dengan orang yang tak kucintai." Jawab Sasuke mantap membuat keluarga Kurama terperangah khususnya Yakumo yang merasakan hatinya serasa di remas kuat.

"Sasuke… Ayah melakukan ini karena kau tak pernah memiliki kekasih." Fugaku menghembuskan nafas berat melihat kelakuan Sasuke yang tetap bersikeras degan keputusannya.

"Aku mengerti, tapi maaf aku tidak bisa." Sasuke beranjak meninggalkan meja makan.

"Permisi, aku ada urusan lain." Pamit Itachi beranjak dari meja makan kemudian menyusul sosok Sasuke yang tadi ia kira menuju kamarnya.

Kriet!

Itachi membuka pintu kamar adik kesayangannya itu, ia sedikit terkejut melihat Sasuke tak berada di kamarnya. Itachi menelusuri tiap sudut ruangan bercat biru dengan tatanan rapi dan elegan. Onyx Itachi berhenti pada sebuah benda ber casing biru metalik yang tak lain adalah handphone touchscreen milik Sasuke. Tumben Sasuke meninggalkan benda penting yang seharusnya selalu di bawanya itu.

Itachi menekan jari-jarinya pada layar handphone itu, membuka-buka isinya. Ia tahu perbuatannya itu cukup lancing tapi mumpung Sasuke tidak ada jadi apa salahnya bukan? Toh, Sasuke itu adiknya…

Setelah membuka-buka kotak 'inbox' Itachi kluar dari menu 'message' dan membuka aplikasi 'gallery', jemarinya menekan folder 'photo'. Ia berjengit menemukan folder dengan tulisan 'Sweet Moment' dan Itachi membuka folder itu. Ia cukup terkejut melihat foto Sasuke bersama seorang gadis cantik berambut unik. Dilihat dari tampilan Sasuke yang selalu bertelanjang dada itu Itachi tahu bahwa latar pengambilan foto itu adalah pantai. Kecuali bila Sasuke sudah melangkah lebih jauh… bayangan-bayangan tidak senonoh bersleweran di otak kotor Itachi. Pria itu segera menggeleng keras dan menabok berulang-ulang pipi mulusnya itu.

"Tidak-tidak mungkin Sasuke seperti itu. Tidak mungkin Sasuke bisa satu langkah di depanku." Gumam Itachi dengan nada cemas.

"Tapi… cewek di foto ini lumayan juga. Sasuke memang hebat!" gumam Itachi dengan seringai bangga sembari terus menatap foto di HP itu. "Aku jadi penasaran siapa gebetan Sasuke…"

.

.

.

Ckitt!

Sasuke memarkirkan mobilnya kemudian pemuda berambut hitam itu melangkah keluar mobil dengan jaket berkerudung yang di pakainya. Pemuda tampan itu berjalan menuju pantai Konoha yang setiap hari dikunjunginya. Padahal baru siang tadi ia mengunjungi pantai itu namun Sasuke merasa ingin sekali kembali ke pantai yang membuatnya melupakan segala kejenuhan karena di pantai itu jugalah 'gadisnya' berada.

Sasuke melewati undakan-undakan bebatuan karang terjal menuju pantai di balik bebatuan itu. Senyumnya melebar tatkala menemukan sosok yang sangat di rindukannya, Sasuke segera melepas jaketnya dan menghampiri Sakura. Ia memakaikan jaketnya yang cukup kedodoran di tubuh Sakura yang mungil. Gadis duyung itu terkejut melihat kedatangan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba apalagi ketika pemuda itu kembali memerangkapnya pada dua lututnya yang kokoh dan rengkuhan dua tangan kekarnya.

"Shasuke?" gumam Sakura.

"Sasuke rindu sekali dengan Sakura." Bisik Sasuke tanpa melepaskan pelukannya, ia juga menenggelamkan wajahnya pada lengkuk leher Sakura yang tertutup helai-helai merah muda dan mengecup leher gadis itu setelah mengigitnya pelan.

"Engh!" suara Sakura membuat senyum Sasuke mengembang.

"Tetaplah seperti ini Sakura. Aku tak ingin berpisah sejengkalpun darimu." Bisik Sasuke.

"Shasuke… he-henthikan…" desah Sakura.

Sasuke memindahkan dangunya di bahu Sakura, menikmati belaian angin malam. Membiarkan rasa hangat dalam tubuhmereka bersatu. Sasuke sangat nyaman berada di samping gadisnya itu, walau dunia mereka berbeda, Sasuke tahu akan hal itu.

Sakura tinggal dii negeri bawah air sedangkan Sasuke tinggal di negeri di atas air, apakah mereka bisa bersama? Sasuke takkan bisa bersama Sakura selamanya untuk ikut tinggal di bawah air, begitupun dengan Sakura. Dan yang bisa mereka lakukan sekarang adalah bersama dalam tengah-tengah batas dua negeri itu.

.

.

.

Suara dentangan jam besar di Konoha High terdengar nyaring, beberapa anak-anak yang tak lain adalah siswa ataupun siswi Konoha High berlari pontang-panting menuju gedung Konoha High, sementara itu bagi siswa-siswi yang sudah berada di dalam kelas bisa bernafas lega. Sesosok duren berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa berlari pontang-panting melewati koridor yang cukup lenggang. Pemuda beririd biru itu dengan kasar membuka paksa atau lebih tepatnya mendobrak pintu kelasnya.

GREEEEK!

Suara keras itu membuat penghuni kelas IPA 2-2 terlonjak dan melihat serempak pada sosok duren berjalan di depan pintu yang tengah terengah-engah kehabisan nafas, kemudian mereka tenggelam dalam kegiatan mereka sebelumnya.

"UH! Untung aku tidak telat!" kata Naruto sambil melempar tasnya di meja.

"Tidak telat apanya Dobe? Lihat jam berapa sekarang?" timpal Sasuke sembari sibuk dengan Hp touchscreen-nya.

"Sudahlah, malas aku bicara denganmu Temee!"

"Dobee!" balas Sasuke.

GREEEK!

"A-ano… se-selamat pa-pagi?" Hinata memasuki kelas IPA 2-2 dengan malu-malu apalagi ketika iris lavendernya bertemu dengan sepasang iris biru langit milik duren berjalan yang tak lain adalah Naruto Uzumaki.

"AH! HAI HINATA-CHANN! MEY LOPLI HUNI BABIKU HINATA!(my lovely hunny baby-ku Hinata)" pekik Naruto heboh membuat Hinata semakin memerah karena beberapa cewek di kelas itu bersiul-siul jahil dan berbisik 'cieee atau ehem-ehem'.

"Kalau ga bisa bahasa Inggris jangan dipaksakan Dobe." Sahut Sasuke.

"Argh! Diam kau Teme!"

"A-ano… A-Anko Sensei tidak bisa mengajar hari ini… jadi beliau memberikan tu-tugas. Pa-paket Biologi halaman 78…" kata Hinata malu-malu dan gelagapan ketika duren berjalan mengelinding(?) ke arahnya.

Grep!

"Hinata-chan~~~" bisik Naruto mesra sambil merangkul bahu mungil cewek berambut indigo itu, kemudian menyeretnya keluar kelas dan entah apa yang terjadi hanya Tuhan dan NaruHina sendiri yang tahu.(?)

"Naruto baka! Enggak takut diamuk Neji apa?" kata Kiba sibuk menyisir bulu-bulu Akamaru yang seenak buntutnya nangkring di atas meja. Melihat ukuran anjing itu yang benar-benar besar akhirnya Shino terpaksa mengungsi ke bangku Naruto yang di tinggalkan pemiliknya.

Sasuke menerawang jendela, menatap langit biru yang mengingatkannya akan lautan. Angin yang berhembus pelan membelai rambut hitamnya yang menjuntai membuatnya ingat pada belaian angin di pantai. Apalagi ditemani sosok cantik 'gadis duyungnya'. Sasuke tak menyadari bahwa pose kerennya itu sudah mencemari otak-otak gadis-gadis genit di kelasnya yang menatap pemuda tampan itu seperti…

Sepertinya Sasuke harus mencari tempat persembunyian terdekat melihat fans-fansnya kini sudah beraksi.

.

.

.

Ubur-ubur yang melayang lucu naik turun di air membuat sesosok gadis mendekatinya. Memainkan hewan kenyal dan lucu namun berbahaya bagi manusia dengan menyentuh kepala ubur-ubur yang kenyal itu.

Sakura, nama gadis duyung itu merenangi lautan biru yang tertembus cahaya membuat taman laut di dasar laut itu terlihat indah. Irisnya yang serupa emerald bergerak-gerak, tubuhnya meliuk-liuk dan rambut merah mudanya melayang.

Sakura memunguti kerang-kerang indah yang berserakan di sekeliling terumbu karang. Kerang-kerang mati yang tertinggal ia kumpulkan, dan sosoknya berenang ke permukaan kemudian melompat ke udara. Dan terjebur ke dalam air tenggelam ke dasar dan semakin ke dasar. Sakura menuju tempat di mana ibunya terlelap dalam tidur panjang dalam lindungan kegelapan dasar laut, tempat yang tak bisa di jamah siapapun kecuali dirinya.

BYUR!

Sakura menyeret tubuh mungilnya menuju tengah-tengah ruangan besar di bangunan itu, menyeret tubuhnya susah payah pada pohon berbunga merah muda yang abadi dan terus seperti itu walau tahun-tahun terus berlalu.

"A-apakah Ssakura bisa bertemu Ayyah, Ibhu?" gumam Sakura lirih sembari mengelus tanah berumput di bawahnya.

.

.

.

"Kapan penelitian itu bisa dimulai?" seorang pria dengan rambut hitam panjang menyeringai sadis, matanya yang mirip ular itu memicing.

"Dalam waktu dekat, Tuan." Jawab seorang pria muda berambut abu-abu dengan kacamata bulat yang bertengger di hidung mancungnya. Pria muda itu menatap prihatin pria berumur berambut panjang di depannya. Tuannya yang sangat perfectsionis itu tak pernah puas walau sudah bergelar professor di usianya yang tak lagi muda. Keinginan gilanya yang masih terus ia kejar, mencari keberadaan makhluk legenda berbentuk manusia setengah ikan itu.

Pria tua yang gila penelitian bernama Orochimaru atau lebih tepatnya professor Orochimaru berpegang teguh pada cerita-cerita masa lampau tentang sosok manusia setengah ikan penghuni lautan. Berbagai penelitian sudah di lakukan pria tua haus kesempurnaan yang ambisius itu.

"Aku benar-benar tak sabar untuk melanjutkan penelitianku." Desis Orochimaru sembari mengelus sebuah tabung berukuran besar berisi sosok tubuh manusia berekor ikan, sosok itu sangat mengerikan dengan tubuhnya yang hanya berupa tulang dan kulit berwarna coklat tua. Tulang tengkorak pada sosok dalam tabung itu terlihat jelas dan ekor ikannya berwarna sama dengan kulitnya. Rambutnya berwarna hitam melayang kaku di sekelilingnya.

"Misteri akan keberadaanmu yang lain belum terpecahkan, sayang~" desis Orochimaru pada sosok dalam tabung kaca itu.

.

.

.

Pemilik emerald bulat itu menatap emerald lain yang mirip dengan miliknya, sesosok wanita berambut perak menyisir helai-helai merah muda pendek milik gadis kecil beriris emerald itu dengan jemari panjangnya yang lentik.

"Dahulu… penghuni negeri bawah air bermacam-macam. Ada yang seperti kita ada yang berbeda…"

Wanita berambut perak itu mengelus rambut merah muda gadis kecil di pangkuannya, menyematkan kalung dari mutiara biru dan kerang-kerang bening di atas mahkota merah muda gadis kecil itu.

"Dahulu bangsa penghuni negeri bawah air atas menyebut mereka malaikat dan bangsa penghuni negeri bawah air bawah sebagai iblis. Bangsa iblis seperti kita hanya saja mereka berkulit coklat dan bertubuh tulang berbungkus kulit. Bangsa iblis tinggal di dasar paling dasar negeri bawah air. Sejak dulu, bangsa iblis dan malaikat tak pernah bisa menyatu."

Wanita beriris emerald itu menyentuh pipi tembem gadis kecil di pangkuannya, gadis kecil itu mengoyang-goyangkan ekor ikannya yang berwarna kemerah-merahan.

"Dewa laut akhirnya memisahkan dua bangsa itu, bangsa iblis hidup di belahan utara sementara bangsa malaikat hidup di belahan selatan."

"Tapi, ada negeri lain selain negeri di bawah air yaitu negeri di atas air, negeri beratap langit dan beralas bumi, bukan untuk direnangi namun ditapaki. Bangsa malaikat bisa mengunjungi negeri di atas air berkat rahmat Dewa Laut, berbeda dengan bangsa iblis yang tak mampu keluar dari wilayah negeri bawah air. Negeri di atas air… berbahaya namun juga penyelamat bagi bangsa malaikat. Dan negeri di atas air adalah petaka bagi bangsa iblis."

.

.

.

Yakumo Kurama, memasuki kawasan Konoha High. Kakinya yang jenjang berbalut stocking hitam hingga setengah pahanya, rok mini yang di kenakannya bergoyang seiring dengan langkah anggunnya menelusuri lorong panjang sekolah Konoha High. Yakumo mengetok pintu ruang kepala sekolah Konoha High.

Tok!

Tok!

Tok!

Suara berat menyuruhnya untuk segera masuk, seorang pria muda bertindik berambut orange duduk dengan penuh wibawa di atas kursi putar di ruangan itu. Sementara sosok wanita berambut ungu pendek berdiri dengan anggun di samping pria itu.

"Hm, jadi anda Yakumo Kurama?" ucap pria itu sambil bertopang dangu dan memperhatikan penampilan siswi baru itu dari ujung rambut hingga kakinya.

DUAK!

"Berhenti melihat-lihat hal yang tidak-tidak Pein? Atau kau tidak mendapat jatah malam ini!" wanita berambut ungu pendek itu menyemprot lelaki berambut orange bernama Pein itu setelah menjitak gundulnya.

"Aduh-aduh! Iya-iya Konan sayang!" Pein mengelus-elus kepalanya yang benjol hadiah dari wanita bernama Konan yang ternyata adalah istrinya itu.

Yakumo hanya bisa sweatdrop.

"Jadi, Pak Pein… bisa bapak beritahu di mana kelas saya?" tanya Yakumo sopan.

"Hm, Konan sayang… antar murid baru ini ke kelasnya ya~~~" pinta Pein pada istrinya, Konan akhirnya mengantar Yakumo setelah menghembuskan nafas berat. Begitu pintu tertutup Pein segera meraih HP di laci mejanya dan mem-browser internet. Pria muda itu mengetik '.Ko' kemudian pria muda itu tersenyum mesum.

"Permisi, hari ini kalian akan mendapatkan teman baru." Kata Konan mewakili Yakumo di kelasnya yang baru, IPA 2-2. "Silakan memperkenalkan diri…"

"Namaku… Yakumo Kurama." Ujar Yakumo sembari mengedarkan pandangannya, senyum mengembang di bibirnya yang dipoles dendan lipstick merah lembut kala irisnya bersiborok dengan sepasang onyx Sasuke yang berkilat tajam.

"Aku berasal dari Konoha Internasional School, salam kenal…" ujar Yakumo mengakhiri perkenalannya.

"Baiklah, permisi anak-anak!" Konan meninggalkan kelas Sasuke.

Beberapa siswa mengacungkan tangannya,

"Sudah punya pacar belum?"

"Minta nomer hapenya dunk?" teriak Naruto.

"Woi! Kau sudah punya Hinata! Mau digorok Neji ya?" teriak Kiba.

"Eh, enggak-enggak!" Naruto menurunkan tangannya.

Yakumo hanya membalas pertanyaan itu dengan senyum manisnya. "Aku sudah bertunangan dengan salah satu teman kalian…"

"Ha? Siapa?" tanya semua siswa tak percaya.

Yakumo menatap lembut Sasuke, "tunanganku… Sasuke-kun…"

Gadis-gadis di kelas itu menatapnya kagum, Yakumo begitu sempurna pastilah cocok bersanding dengan Sasuke, sang pangeran sekolah.

Semua mata menatap kagum Yakumo kecuali Sasuke, onyx-nya berkilat tajam. Sasuke tak habis pikir kenapa sahabat kecilnya itu sampai pindah ke sekolah yang sama dengannya. Yakumo melenggang dengan anggun menuju bangku Sasuke, dengan lembut ia menghampiri pemuda tampan itu, jari lentiknya menyentuh dan mengangkat dagu Sasuke agar wajah pemuda itu mendongak menatapnya langsung, "Sasuke-kun." Bisiknya lembut.

"Cih!"

_Ini pasti rencana ayah dan ibu! _Batin Sasuke menghiraukan Yakumo yang bergelayut manja di sampingnya. Entah kapan gadis itu sudah duduk di pangkuannya.

"Sasuke-kun…" bisikan Yakumo di telinganya membuat hati Sasuke berdesir.

"Ini di sekolah, menyingkir dariku Yakumo." Kata Sasuke dingin dan kemudian beranjak keluar kelas meninggalkan berpuluh-puluh pasang mata menatapnya heran.

"TEMEEE!" pekik Naruto dan beranjak menyusul sosok Sasuke yang tengah hilang di balik pintu. Duren berjalan itu mencari-cari sosok Sasuke yang ternyata berada di atas sekolah, "Sasuke… bisa kau jelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Naruto pada sosok sahabatnya itu.

"Semua terjadi begitu cepat Naruto…" ujar Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan onyx-nya dari langit menerawang jauh pada sosok 'gadisnya'.

To be continue…

Chapter 4 akhirnya update… lumayan susah n sepertinya alurnya yang ini cukup maksa-itu menurut saya lho- tapi semua terserah reader sih. XP

Oh ya, di sini bangsa duyung di bedakan menjadi dua…

Bangsa malaikat, yaitu bangsa duyung yang sejenis sama Sakura. Sosoknya sempurna terus wajahnya juga cantik n sifatnya baik hati. Biasanya bangsa malaikat tinggal di lautan dangkal, dan wilayah hidupnya di sekita kedalaman 1000 meter.

Bangsa iblis, yaitu bangsa duyung dengan sosok buruk rupa, pendeskripsiannya seperti pas bagian Orochimaru itu. Terus modelnya seperti di berita penemuan putri duyung di Israel yang kelihatannya jelek banget.

N terus bangsa iblis itu langsung mati kalau keluar ke darat, beda dengan bangsa malaikat yang bisa hidup di dua alam alias bisa ke darat dan laut.

Untuk bangsa malaikat sudah punah, Cuma tinggal Sakura. Kalau bangsa iblis saya enggak tahu-digetok-

Sekian keterangan gajenya.

Chap-chap depan sepertinya akan semakin rumit, n mohon maaf untuk rantingnya yang kadang-kadang naik jadi T+.

Jangan bosan-bosan baca fic ini ya…

RnR if you mind…

Arigatou untuk pereview di chap kemarin…

**Ame Kuroyuki,**

Fiyui-chan : ah, gomen kalau mengecewakan ya… acara perjodohan buat Sasuke itu sebenarnya rencananya Mikoto soalnya Sasuke enggak pernah bawa pacar ke rumahnya, Sasuke emang karakternya beda dengan Itachi yang sering bolak-balik punya pacar. Tapi tenang aja Sasuke tetep buat Sakura, ada acara perjodohan karena konfliknya sudah mulai muncul n seperti ujian buat SasuSaku. ;-)

Hime Aletta : ini sudah update, semoga chap 4 memuaskan ya…

**Hikaru Kin.**

**RnR if you mind…**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter V

.

.

_Dulu ibu selalu mendongengkan sebuah cerita, di lautan biru yang tak berujung itu hiduplah sesosok makhluk berbadan manusia dan berekor ikan._

_Ia memiliki wajah yang cantik dan baik hati._

_Semua tahu sosok itu hanyalah dongeng dan tak pernah ada._

_Tapi, dongeng itu kini menjadi kenyataan… _

.

.

.

*My Mermaid*

*Masashi Kishimoto Naruto*Fantasy story*

*by Pink Uchiha*

*SasuSaku*

.

.

.

"Sasuke…" ujar Naruto menepuk bahu sahabat sekaligus rivalnya itu, "bersabarlah. Aku yakin semua adalah jalan terbaik yang Tuhan berikan padamu nantinya."

"Terima kasih, Dobe." Sasuke menyisihkan tangan tan itu dari bahunya dan berjalan menuruni undakan anak tangga atap sekolah meninggalkan duren berjalan yang tengah menatapnya dengan iba.

Tap!

Tap!

Tap!

"_Sasuke-kun… apakah kita akan terus bersama?"_

"_Tentu saja Yakumo."_

"_Sasuke-kun?"_

"_Hm?"_

"_Maukah kau mengikatku agar kita tak berpisah?"_

"_Tentu saja aku akan membawa tali tambang yang sangat kuat lalu aku akan mengikatmu di rumahku sehingga kita tidak berpisah selamanya."_

"_A-Ano bukan begitu maksudku…"_

"_?"_

Sasuke tertawa kecil menertawakan kepolosannya saat berusia belia, sudah 5 tahun berlalu sejak saat itu. Sasuke tahu Yakumo adalah sahabat masa kecilnya, dan… Sasuke juga mengakui bahwa ia pernah jatuh hati pada gadis berambut coklat itu bisa dibilang Yakumo adalah cinta pertama Sasuke. Perasaan itu masih melekat kuat saat ia masih berada di Prancis namun perlahan perasaan itu hilang tergerus waktu menjadi debu-debu kenangan yang kadang berterbangan di hatinya.

Sasuke sekarang menganggap Yakumo sebagai sosok yang ia sayangi, dan ingin ia lindungi namun Sasuke tak bisa memaksakan hatinya yang tak lagi mencintai Yakumo. Sasuke menerawang mengingat sosok kekasihnya yang selalu menentramkan hatinya itu.

"Sakura…" desahnya lirih.

Sasuke tak menyadari sepasang iris berwarna merah menatapnya dengan berbagai arti, diikuti dengan berpuluh-puluh pasang mata yang tergenangi cairan bening pertanda pemilik masing-masing mata itu tengah menangis.

"HUWEEEE! Malangnya diriku! Saskey-kun sudah ada yang punya! Bagaimana nasibku?" mewek cewek bermata merah itu sambil guling-guling di lantai diikuti dengan cewek-cewek lain yang menjadi teman segengnya itu.

Sementara itu Sasuke sweatdrop berat melihat adegan gaje di belakangnya.

.

.

.

BRAK!

"Astaga! Sasuke?" pekik Mikoto kaget mendengar suara bantingan pintu.

"Bu… kenapa Yakumo bisa pindah ke sekolah Sasuke?" tanya Sasuke to the point dengan ekspresi kecewa dan mata yang berkaca-kaca, ketahuilah Sasuke bisa berubah menjadi seperti anak berusia 5 tahun hanya dihadapan ibunya. Merengek-rengek dan kadang menangis jika keinginannya tidak dituruti namun Mikoto maupun Fugaku patut bersyukur karena Sasuke tidak pernah meminta yang aneh-aneh kecuali saat cowok berambut pantat ayam itu meminta agar ayam katenya, Blacky dibawa ke rumah sakit gara-gara terpleset di depan rumah.

"Yakumo tunanganmu Sasuke… jadi kami dan orang tua Yakumo sepakat memindahkannya di sekolah yang sama denganmu." Jawab Mikoto dengan lembut.

"Yakumo kan masih **calon** tunangan Sasuke… Sasuke tidak bisa bersama Yakumo karena Sasuke tidak punya perasaan cinta sama , tolong batalkan pertunangan itu…" rengek Sasuke.

"Maafkan Ibu nak, Ibu sudah merencanakan ini sejak dulu. Dan selama ini kamu tidak pernah mempunyai kekasih, jadi kami berfikir kalau kamu bisa dijodohkan dengan Yakumo." Tolak Mikoto dengan lembut tidak tega juga melihat anak bungsunya yang sudah berlinang air mata dengan bibir bergetar.

"Sasuke tidak suka kalau Ayah dan Ibu tiba-tiba melakukan perjodohan secara sepihak begitu." Sasuke segera melangkah meninggalkan Mikoto menuju kamarnya.

BLAM!

"Sasuke-chan…" Mikoto mengelus dadanya melihat putra bungsu yang di sayanginya itu, Mikoto melangkah menuju kamar Sasuke dan mengetuk daun pintu berwarna coklat tua itu, "Sasuke-kun…? Buka pintunya nak!"

"Hiks… aku tidak akan keluar sebelum Ibu membatalkan perjodohan itu!" isak Sasuke dari dalam kamar.

"Duh… kenapa dia kalau ngambek seperti anak perempuan saja…" keluh Mikoto sembari mengelus kembali dadanya.

.

.

.

Suara deruan mesin bertalu-talu memecah ketenangan di permukaan tengah laut berwarna biru itu. Beberapa kapal bermesin pencari ikan mengapung di permukaan air menebar jarring-jaring pengais ikan-ikan kecil dasar laut. Suara pekikan gembira terdengar ketika jala yang mereka tebar tadi di angkat dan beberapa ekor ikan atau berpuluh-puluh ekor ikan kecil ikut tersangkut pada sela-sela jala tersebut.

Sepasang iris emerald mengawasi kegiatan kapal-kapal pencari ikan itu dengan tatapan tajam, kepalanya yang bermahkota merah muda sedikit menyembul di permukaan air kemudian menghilang ketika ia menarik diri menuju dasar laut. Sosok itu melesat menukik dari dasar laut mengambang dengan cepat mengitari gerombolan ikan-ikan kecil yang berenang panic secara bersamaan. Kumpulan itu berpencar beberapa kali, namun terkadang kembali menyatu di tempat yang sama. Sosok itu tak jua menyerah, ia terus meliuk-liuk memecah formasi ikan-ikan kecil itu.

Butuh waktu sedikit lama namun usahanya menuai hasil ketika gerombolan ikan-ikan itu memilih berenang pergi mengarungi tempat lain di sisi lautan yang tak terjamah kapal-kapal pencari ikan. Senyum terpatri di wajah cantik sosok berambut merah muda itu menatap kepergian gerombolan ikan-ikan kecil yang pergi dan kemudian tak terlihat.

NGUUNG!

Ia memutar kepalanya mendengar suara baling-baling kapal yang berputar cepat menciptakan arus keras dan pergerakan benda yang mengapung di atas permukaan air itu yang bergerak lumayan cepat meninggalkan lokasi tengah laut itu menuju lokasi tengah laut yang lain. Emerald itu berkilat waspada dan was-was kemudian sosoknya bergerak mendayungkan ekornya mengikuti arah kapal-kapal pencari ikan itu.

Ia terus berenang, mengarungi berkilo-kilometer perairan menuju tengah laut dalam yang tak pernah dijamahnya. Ia tak sadar bahwa ia telah melewati batas teritorialnya, melewati batas wilayah yang ia tahu. Emerald itu berputar-putar gelisah melihat sekelilingnya yang tampak sangat asing. Lautan bebas menanti, perairan itu berwarna biru tanpa ujung dan dasar laut yang terlihat sangat jauh.

Ia berputar menggerakan tangannya menuju dasar laut, terus mendayungkan ekor ikannya yang berwarna kemerahan. Matanya mengerjap penuh kebingungan melihat dasar laut tanpa terumbu karang indah melainkan hanya pasir-pasir dan sedikit rerumputan di dasar laut itu. Di ujung dasar lau berpasir itu terdapat jurang yang sangat gelap, palung dalam yang tak tertembus sinar.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu melayang-layang di atas pasir-pasir gersang, terus berenang menelusuri arah arus berharap dapat membawanya pulang. Ia tersesat dan hilang arah, yang ia tahu arah aruslah yang akan membawanya pulang dimana angin selalu bertiup ke selatan.

Ia tak menyadari bahaya tengah mengancamnya. Sesosok manusia bertubuh setengah ikan merayap dari dasar jurang gelap, merayap cepat tanpa suara di dinding bebatuan kasar palung itu. Tulang-tulang di tubuhnya tampak menonjol pada lekuk kulitnya yang berwarna coklat tua. Matanya yang memiliki pupil kecil berwarna hitam itu berkilat menyeramkan, rambutnya yang berwarna hitam melayang-layang kaku. Perlahan sosok itu berenang menuju gadis merah muda yang memunggunginya dalam jarak beberapa meter.

"SSSshhh…!"

Gadis berambut merah muda itu, Sakura tersadar ketika sebuah suara desisan aneh dan ganjil terdengar dari belakang tubuhnya, ia berbalik dan terperangah melihat makhluk yang sejenis dengan dirinya namun berwujud mengerikan. Makhluk yang Sakura yakini sebagai bangsa iblis, makhluk yang seharusnya sudah punah karena tak pernah terdengar lagi, makhluk yang keberadaannya merupakan mimpi buruk bagi bangsa malaikat, bangsa Sakura.

"SSSsshhh…!"

Makhluk itu mendesis-desis dan berenang cepat menuju Sakura, seakan ingin memakannya. Tangannya yang berwujud tulang berbungkus kulit itu terjulur, mengais-ngais air kosong karena secepat kilat Sakura segera beranjak menyelamatkan diri. Sakura berenang cepat menuju permukaan diikuti oleh makhluk dari bangsa iblis yang hendak memangsanya.

Sebelum Sakura mampu mencapai permukaan makhluk bangsa iblis itu terlebih dahulu berhasil menangkap ekornya, mencengkramnya kuat dan menariknya meuju dasar laut. Sakura meronta namun percuma karena tarikan makhluk bangsa iblis itu sangat kuat. Makhluk itu menarik Sakura menuju jurang dasar laut, emerald itu terbelalak dan dengan sekuat tenaga Sakura menyentakkan ekornya menarik balik makhluk bangsa iblis itu menuju permukaan menghiraukan cengkraman kuku tajam milik makhluk bangsa iblis itu yang melukai ekornya.

Sakura berenang susah payah menuju permukaan dan makhluk bangsa iblis itu tak jua mau menyerah dan menarik balik Sakura menuju dasar. Akhirnya terjadilah saling tarik menarik dari dua makhluk dua bangsa itu, bangsa iblis dan bangsa malaikat. Makhluk itu melepaskan cengkraman tangannya dari ujung ekor Sakura, ia menyamakan posisinya dengan Sakura dan secepat kilat sudah mencengkram kuat leher jenjang milik gadis berambut merah muda itu. Tangannya yang lain mencakar-cakar tubuh Sakura, mencabik-cabik kulitnya hingga darah mengalir keluar dan menyebar. Dengan susah payah Sakura melawan dengan mencekik balik leher kurus makhluk bangsa iblis itu sekuat tenaga.

Makhluk itu melepaskan Sakura, kesempatan itu ia manfaatkan untuk berenang menjauh menyelamatkan diri namun tak ayal makhluk itu menyadarinya dan menyusul Sakura.

Nguuung!

Ngguuung!

Suara baling-baling kapal membuat Sakura memutar kepalanya yang tadi menengok ke belakang, ia tersenyum tipis menemukan rencana dalam pikirannya. Sakura mempercepat dayungan ekor ikannya menuju baling-baling yang berputar cepat itu diikuti dengan makhluk bangsa iblis yang mengejarnya, saat jarak Sakura sudah setengah meter dari baling-baling itu Sakura segera membelokkan dirinya ke atas membuat makhluk itu tak sempat menghentikan renangannya sehingga ia menabrak baling-baling kapal itu. Darah berwarna merah kehitaman menyebar seiring dengan tubuh makhluk itu yang hancur berhamburan, sebagian daging-daging tampak menempel pada baling-baling itu.

"BALING-BALINGNYA TERSANGKUT!" teriakan anak buah kapal pencari ikan itu terdengar, Sakura yang menyadarinya berenang menjauh dengan susah payah walau darahnya keluar dari luka-luka di tubuhnya.

.

.

.

Semburat orange di ujung cakrawala lautan bebas perlahan menghilang diikuti dengan padamnya sang raja. Angin bertiup sepoi dan bulan tak menampakan wujudnya sehingga bintanglah yang mengambil peran untuk menyinari bumi. Air laut meluber di bibir pantai, lau berdesau tenang karena tak adanya bulan purnama yang akan membuat air pasang.

Tap!

Sesosok pemuda dengan rambut pantat ayam berwarna hitam kebiruan itu menapaki pasir-pasir putih di pantai berbenteng karang terjal yang menjadi tempat favoritnya dengan gadisnya. Sang pemuda cukup heran di mana sosok gadis duyungnya yang biasanya sudah berada di sini untuk menantinya.

"Di mana kau Sakura?" ujarnya entah pada siapa.

Tiupan angin menerbangkan helai-helai rambutnya yang menjuntai, tak lupa menerbangkan jua ujung jaket berkerudungnya yang berwarna biru tua bergaris putih. Ia Sasuke Uchiha terus menunggu kedatangan sosok gadisnya yang tidak juga muncul dari dasar laut, kemana gerangan gadisnya itu?

Kcipak!

Kcipak!

Suara kecipakan air membuat Sasuke memutar onyx-nya menelusuri dari mana suara itu berasal, bibirnya membentuk senyum ketika melihat samar-samar warna merah muda di antara riakan air yang bergulung-gulung kecil. Sasuke mendekati sosok itu yan tengah bersusah payah menyeret tubuhnya ke bibir pantai.

"Sakura?" tanya Sasuke lembut menghampiri gadisnya itu, alisnya terangkat melihat gadisnya tak mendongak dan tetap tengkurap di pasir basah. Sedetik kemudian irisnya melebar melihat cairan merah mengalir dan membasahi pasir-pasir basah di bawahnya.

Sesegera mungkin Sasuke membalik tubuh mungil itu dan betapa terkejutya Sasuke melihat luka-luka mengangga seperti sabetan pisau tampak di perut dan tengah-tengah dada Sakura. Sasuke segera melepaskan jekatnya dan memakaikan pada tubuh Sakura yang terbaring sekarat. Gadis itu pingsan akibat kehilangan banyak darah.

"Bertahanlah Sakura!" pekik Sasuke merasakan tangan gadisnya yang mulai mendingin. Bibir Sakura bergetar-getar dan mulai membiru. Sasuke sangat panik, apa yang harus ia lakukan? Sasuke tak tahu harus berbuat apa, ia hanya mempu memeluk tubuh lemah Sakura yang tertutupi jaketnya. Darah dari luka-luka itu juga telah berhenti mengalir, Sasuke tahu tubuh Sakura mengigil dan ia kembali memeluk erat tubuh lemah Sakura dan mengecup berulang-ulang bibir mungil pucat itu sembari berdoa semoga gadisnya baik-baik saja.

.

.

.

Sang mentari menyinsing, merambat perlahan menuju puncak tertinggi langit terus menyinari bumi diikuti dengan kokokan panjang nan merdu seekor ayam gemuk kecil berbulu hitam yang mengepak-ngepakkan sayap dan entah bagaimana bisa bertengger di atas dahan pohon Sakura yang tak berbunga melainkan berdaun berwarna hijau.

Ayam it uterus berkokok tiada henti hingga seorang pria berambut hitam yang dikuncir di tengkuknya mengacungkan sandal hendak menyambit ayam itu.

"BERHENTI BERKOKOK BLACKYYY! AKU TAHU KAU FRUSTASI GARA-GARA TUANMU YANG BERAMBUT AYAM ITU TIDAK PULANG-PULANG JUGA SEJAK KEMARIN SORE!" teriak pria itu.

"petok-petok~~~ kukurukukkk!" Blacky hanya menengok sekilas pada pria yang tak lain adalah Itachi dan dengan cuek kembali berkokok merdu menghiraukan Itachi yang sudah mengacungkan sandal hendak menyambitnya.

"KUBILANG BERHENTI BERKOKOK BLACKY! ATAU AKU AKAN MENYAMBITMU DENGAN SANDALKU DAN MEMANGGAMU UNTUK DIJADIKAN AYAM BAKAR!" teriak Itachi lagi dan melempar sandalnya karena ayam kate itu tetap bandel berkokok nyaring sayangnya sandal itu tidak mengenai Blacky malah menyangkut di antara dahan-dahan berdaun rimbun itu.

"Petok-petok!" ayam itu berkotek sambil menatap Itachi innocent seakan mengejek pria tampan yang sedang mencak-mencak tidak jelas di bawah sana, ia tetap bertengger dengan santai di atas dahan pohon.

"APA! KAU MAU KUPANGGANG HAH! KALAU BEGITU TURUN KAU SEKARANG JUGA!" teriak Itachi marah-marah sambil mencak-mencak.

Slap!

Buk!

"Petok-petok-petok…"

"…"

"…"

"…."

"BLACKYYY!" pekik Itachi galak dan mengejar ayam kate itu penuh nafsu(?), di wajah tampannya terpahat bekas tapak sandal yang tadi di lempar ayam itu. Sementara itu Blacky sudah berlari entah kemana menuju dalam rumah. Kejadian kejar-kejaran antara seorang pria tampan dan seekor ayam kate berbulu hitam membuat para pelayan di rumah besar Uchiha itu sweatdrop berat.

.

.

.

"Berhentilah berputar-putar seperti itu Mikoto… kau membuatku pusing!" keluh pria yang cukup berumur sambil memijit keningnya melihat tingkah polah istri tua namun cantik yang tak jua berhenti mondar-mandir gelisah sambil mengenggam cemas telepon genggem di tangannya.

"Bagaimana aku tidak cemas Fugaku-kun, Sasu-chan dari kemarin sore belum pulang. Bagaimana kalau ia diculik? Bagaimana kalau Sasu-chan tersesat?" desah Mikoto dengan raut cemas.

"Sasuke itu seorang Uchiha dan dia sudah berumur 16 tahun. Dia sudah besar dan dia juga sudah hampir seperempat bulan berada di Konoha." Balas Fugaku tenang.

Mikoto menatap suaminya kesal. Kedua orang tua Uchiha itu mengernyit mendengar suara ribut-ribut di luar atau tepatnya di halaman depan. Mikoto segera melangkah menuju balkon hendak melihat ada apa gerangan.

"Fugaku-kun kemarilah lihat itu!" seru Mikoto, akhirnya dengan berat hati Fugaku menghampiri istrinya. Fugaku menepuk dahinya melihat kejadian di halaman depan di mana sosok pria muda yang tak lain Itachi berputa-putar mengejar sosok ayam kate berbulu hitam yang tak lain adalah Blacky ayam kesayangan Sasuke. Itachi hanya memakai kaos oblong dan boxer berwarna merah bertulis 'I'M ITACHI MENN!', hanya memakai sandal jepit di kaki kirinya.

"Dasar memalukan!" desah Fugaku melihat tingkah putra sulungnya yang menurutnya tidak ada kerjaan itu.

"TUNGGU! JANGAN LARI KAU BLACKYYY! KEMARI AKAN KUJADIKAN AYAM GORENG KAU!" teriakan Itachi terdengar keras di sela-sela usaha pria tampan itu mengejar ayam kate kesayangan Sasuke. Pria itu berhenti kemudian mengejar ayam itu sambil mengacungkan sandal satu-satunya yang ia bawa.

Slap!

Sandal itu ia lempar tapi meleset, Blacky berbalik berlari menuju Itachi sambil mengepak-ngepakkan sayapnya pertanda ayam itu mulai marah. Berikutnya adegan berganti menjadi Itachi yang dikejar oleh Blacky.

.

.

.

"Na-Naruto-kun?" seorang gadis berambut indigo menunduk malu pada pemuda tampan berambut duren berkumis kucing yang sedang fokus mengemudikan mobilnya. Naruto tersenyum pada kekasihnya yang selalu malu-malu itu membuat Hinata kembali memerah tidak karuan dan kemudian melemas dan terkulai di jok kursi membuat Naruto kelabakan dan panic sendiri.

"Lho! HINATAA-CHANNN!" pekik Naruto.

Karena gadis berambut indigo itu tak juga membuka mata akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk kembali mengemudikan mobilnya sekali-kali melirik sosok bagai bidadari di sampingnya. Naruto tak dapat menghindari rona dan cengiran yang muncul di wajahnya, Naruto menghentikan laju mobilnya dan menepi di pinggir jalanan yang sepi. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hinata.

Cup!

Dikecupnya bibir itu pelan dan kembali pada posisinya.

"Engh!" suara erangan Hinata membuat Naruto tersenyum, hm ternyata kecupan dari sang pangeran duren mampu membangunkan sang putri pemalu dari pingsannya…

"Kau sudah bangun sayang?" tanya Naruto lembut dan mesra membuat Hinata kembali memerah sempurna. Ia malah menunduk dan memainkan jari-jarinya, oh betapa lucu sekali gadis Hyuuga ini.

"Ki-kita mau kema-kemana, Na-Naruto-kun?" tanyanya malu-malu.

"Ah, sebenarnya aku mengajakmu ke rumah Sasuke. Dari kemarin sore bahkan subuh tadi Bibi Mikoto tak henti-hentinya meneleponku menanyakan apakah Sasuke ke rumahku atau tidak." Jawab Naruto.

"Me-memangnya ada apa dengan Sa-Sasuke-kun?"

"Entahlah, si Teme itu katanya belum pulang-pulang sejak kemarin sore. Sekalian Bibi Mikoto memintaku untuk mencari dan emm… membantu Kak Itachi." Ujar Naruto.

"Mambantu Kak Itachi?" Hinata menatap iris biru Naruto.

"Entahlah, tadi Bibi bilang Kak Itachi butuh bantuan. Blacky tak henti-hentinya terus mengejar Kak Itachi sejak 1 jam lalu. Dari dulu mereka sudah seperti itu sih, selalu ada saja adegan film India ala musang(Itachi) dan ayam." Kekeh Naruto.

Hinata tak menyahut dan lebih memilih menatap wajah tampan kekasihnya yang merupakan duren berjalan itu, Hinata tak perduli walau kadang-kadang duren itu menggelinding ke arahnya dan membuatnya pingsan berkali-kali. Hinata tak perduli walau Neji kakaknya yang cantik namun jantan itu selalu mengacungkan sandal bahkan clurit untuk menyambit kekasihnya itu, baginya duren berjalan di sampingnya kini adalah malaikat yang dikirimkan Tuhan untuknya. Hinata yakin Naruto adalah takdirnya dan akan selalu bersamanya kecuali bila pemuda itu ketahuan berselingkuh dan dengan senang hati Hinata akan mengantikan Neji yang biasanya selalu mengacungkan benda apapun untuk menyambit duren berjalan itu seperti perjanjian mereka sebelumnya.

.

.

.

Deruan nafas hangat membuat gadis itu menggeliat, ia meringis merasakan perih di tubuhnya namun semua sirna ketika emerald-nya menemukan raut tenang dan damai dari sesosok pemuda yang tengah memeluknya erat dalam lindungan dua lengan kokohnya itu.

"Sha…Sha-suke." Suara lirih gadis itu membuat sang pemuda menggerang dan membuka iris onyx-nya yang tadinya tertutup. Ia mengembangkan senyum pahit menatap wakah kuyu kekasihnya, wajahnya pucat namun ia bersyukur gadisnya ini baik-baik saja. Diusapnya mahkota berwarna merah muda itu dan di kecupnya bibir pucat sang kekasih berulang-ulang dan lama.

"Sha-suke…" suara lirih Sakura membuat Sasuke menghentikan kecupannya dan bangkit sambil menggendong tubuh mungil ringkih gadisnya itu bridal style. Langit sudah cerah menandakan pagi telah berlalu sendari tadi dan sang raja sudah hampir merambat menuju langit tertinggi.

.

.

.

To be continue…

Akhirnya chap 5 berhasil di ketik, saya menghabiskan waktu dua hari untuk mengetik chap ini. Fuh, semoga tidak mengecewakan. N sedikit info bangsa iblis itu sebenarnya masih ada tapi bersembunyi di jurang bawah laut seperti palung. Untuk bangsa malaikat sudah punah dan hanya Sakura yang tersisa.

Oh ya, saya mem-publish fic baru judulnya 'Let Me Go', genre-nya angst. But tetep pairing SasuSaku. Um kalau tertarik baca n review bisa di lihat langsung.-emang ada yang mau baca?-

Udah dulu ya! XD

RnR if you mind…

Terima kasih untuk review di chapter kemarin…

Kuraudo umika yamachii JUMP : Hahaha, gomen ya kalau tiba-tiba ada perjodohan segala. Soalnya ini juga termasuk ujian cinta SasuSaku. Um, saya juga enggak bisa menjamin pertunangan Sasuke ma Yakumo itu ga bakalan terjadi.-dibacok-

Soalnya saya juga masih belum tahu… (_ _) saya belum nentuin bagaimana nantinya tapi yang jelas Yakumo ma Sasuke ga bakalan nikah soalnya Sasuke always for Sakura.-nyiapin celurit jaga-jaga kalo Sasu selingkuh-(?)

Ini chap 5 update…

Fiyui-chan : Terima kasih, syukur kalo kamu suka chap kemarin. Yap, kemugkinan keberadaan Sakura bakalan ketahuan. Itu juga masih rahasia buat chap-chap depan. Ini chap 5 update… semoga tidak mengecewakan. (^^)

DEVIL'D : yay! Sama-sama SasuSaku Forever!-ngebor di perempatan jalan sambil bawa bendera n sepanduk bertuliskan 'SasuSaku 4Ever'-

Hehe abaikan hal gaje di atas. Ini chap 5 update… arigatou udah review di chap sebelumnya.

**Ame Kuroyuki.**

Cherry snow : Haha… sebenarnya sebutan Naruto duren berjalan itu tujuannya buat humor yang kadang nyempil. Saya kadang-kadang rada eror jadi seenak gundulnya nambahin yang aneh-aneh ;-P.

Um, Saku memang bakalan tetep jadi duyung. Habis kalau nantinya punya kaki jadi mirip kayak dongeng Ariel dong… kebetulan saya juga pengen nyoba yang beda. Ide ini sebenarnya sudah ada dulu banget pas saya masih jadi silent reader. Saya pengen nyoba pair SasuSaku dengan perbedaan dunia yang sangat sulit buat mereka bersama. But, don't worry. Sasuke still love Sakura and they will together whatever happen.-bener ga nih nulisnya?-

**Hikaru Kin.**

**Fujiwara Ami. **

Uhe Haha Hehe : Thanks reviewnya. Perjodohan itu Cuma ujian cinta SasuSaku ko. ;-) ini chap 5 update moga-moga memuaskan. XD

Thanks for review, fave my story…

RnR again if you mind…


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter VI

.

.

_Mimpi-mimpi indah selalu kami lalui…_

_Suka-duka sejak kami berjumpa untuk pertama kali dan untuk seterusnya…_

_Ada rasa cinta yang tumbuh dalam hati…_

_Pada sosoknya yang sangat berbeda…_

_Kami…_

_Dipisahkan oleh dua dunia…_

_Dia… tinggal di negeri bawah air…_

_Aku… tinggal di negeri atas air…_

_Namun, walau kami berbeda cinta kami pasti kan bersatu…_

_Namun aku sadar bahwa waktu terus berputar…_

_Tak mungkin dunia kami berdua terus bahagia…_

.

.

.

*My Mermaid*

*Masashi Kishimoto Naruto*Fantasy story*

*by Pink Uchiha*

*SasuSaku*

.

.

.

Siang itu sang raja menyingsing dengan gagah di puncak langit tertinggi, sinarnya yang terik memberikan kehangatan dan hawa panas di bumi. Suhu tiba-tiba naik padahal saat ini adalah musim semi di mana kehangatan sang mentari seharusnya tak membuat gerah makhluk hidup yang tinggal di bumi, namun karena perubahan iklim akibat pemanasan global musim tak dapat diprediksi lagi yang bisa manusia lakukan sekarang hanyalah membiarkan waktu berjalan apa adanya kecuali mereka mempunyai keinginan untuk berubah dengan memperbaiki alam, sayangnya definisi tentang 'cinta lingkungan hidup' atau 'hijaukan bumi' itu hanya sebatas teori namun tidak diimbangi dengan prakteknya.

Berbicara tentang terik matahari dan udara panas khas musim panas-walau sebenarnya musim panas seharusnya masih harus menunggu sekitar 1 bulan lagi- pastilah sebagian manusia akan memilih bersantai di luar rumah dibawah teduhnya pohon-pohon rimbun, atau berselonjoran atau melalang buana di alam mimpi di temani dengan tiupan lembut angin dari AC, atau yang lebih mudah berenang di kolam atau laut lepas dan kemudian terbawa ombak dan hilang entah kemana dan hanya pulang dengan nama.

Sepertinya pembicaraan ini sudah melenceng entah kemana…

Suara deburan ombak yang pecah dan luberan air laut membasahi bibir pantai berpasir putih kota Konohagakure, pantai yang terkenal akan keindahan biota laut dan kesejukan udara dan indahnya panorama dan pemandangannya itu cukup lenggang seperti hari kebanyakan. Walau pantai Konoha sangat indah namun jarang sekali pengunjung domestic yang datang, rata-rata hanya pengunjung lokal karena kebanyakan wisatawan domestic dan mancanegara lebih tertarik mengunjungi pantai Kirigakure.

Tiupan angin lembut membelai anak-anak rambut berwarna hitam kebiruan yang membingkai wajah sempurna milik seorang pemuda bagai malaikat itu, sang pemuda dengan tenang tetap berselonjor dan mengistirahatkan diri sembari membelai sosok gadis berambut merah muda yang ada di pangkuan dan pelukannya. Gadis berambut merah muda dengan ekor ikan kemerahan itu terlihat terengah-engah dan kelelahan.

Sang gadis tengah berjuang menahan rasa sakit di tubuhnya yan penuh luka mengangga akibat serangan makhluk bangsa iblis. Iris emerald-nya terpejam walau bibirnya tengah meringis menahan sakit yang kadang kala muncul.

"Bertahanlah Sakura…" bisik pemuda berambut ayam hitam kebiruan itu sembari memeluk erat gadis yang berada di pelukannya, ia sangat miris melihat gadisnya tengah menahan sakit yang ia tak tahu berasal dari apa. Ia khawatir apabila terjadi sesuatu dengan gadisnya. Dalam hati pemuda berambut raven itu berjanji akan berusaha menjaga Sakura semaksimal mungkin.

"Sha…suke…" gumam Sakura lirih.

"Ya Sakura?" sahut Sasuke lembut membelai rambut panjang Sakura.

"Din…ngin… rhasannya… din…ngin…" ujar Sakura lemah, Sasuke mengangguk kecil dan mengeratkan pelukannya ia juga mencumbu Sakura berulang-ulang berharap semoga kecupannya itu mampu menghangatkan Sakura.-haha jangan ngeres ya, Sasu cuma nyium bibir Sakura doang! XP-itu sama aja bego!-dilempar sandal-

Semilir angin membelai dua sosok anak manusia itu, membawakan hembusan hangat yang menenangkan mereka. Sasuke meraih ponsel touchscreen-nya yang sejak semalam ia matikan. Ia terkejut luar biasa melihat 60 missed call dan 70 message yang tertera di layar ponsel touchscreen itu.

Hampir semua panggilan itu berasal dari nomor ponsel Itachi, ibu dan ayahnya kemudian telepon rumah dan dari Naruto namun ada pula panggilan dari Yakumo. Begitu juga dengan SMS yang rata-rata berisi sama yang menanyakan keberadaan Sasuke. Sasuke merasa ia harus pulang namun ia ragu melihat keadaan gadisnya yang tengah sekarat, tidak mungkin Sasuke harus meninggalkan Sakura.

Sasuke dengan gelisah kembali memeluk Sakura, menyesap aroma cherry blossom yang menguar dari gadisnya itu.

Drtt… drttt… drttt…

Sasuke melihat ponselnya yang tiba-tiba bergetar, ternyata panggilan dari Itachi.

"Halo?"

"_Baka! Ada di mana kau sampai tidak pulang-pulang hah?" _terdengar suara amarah dari seseorang di ujung telepon.

"A-aku hanya pergi sebentar. Ada apa kenapa kau seperti kambing kebakaran jenggot begitu?" sahut Sasuke dengan santai.

"_Aku tidak mau tahu! Pokoknya segera pulang SEKARANG! Siang ini Yakumo akan berkunjung di rumah!" _teriak Itachi dari ujung telepon kemudian menutupnya.

Sasuke menghela nafas berat melihat kelakuan kakaknya itu yang tak ada bedanya sejak dulu, secara tidak langsung pria muda itu selalu menkekang Sasuke, benar-benar tak ada bedanya dengan kedua orang tuanya. Sasuke merasa kesal dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk tak pulang ke rumah. Biar saja kalau nanti mereka mencarinya, toh Sasuke sekarang sudah besar jadi bisa memutuskan segala sesuatunya sendiri. Sasuke beralih pada sosok gadis berambut merah muda yang ada di pelukannya, dielusnya rambut itu dengan lembut kemudian di kecupnya kening Sakura.

"Aku akan selalu bersamamu." Bisik Sasuke.

.

.

.

Sosok tampan itu tetap termangu, sembari menopang dangunya pikirannya melayang entah kemana sementara onyx miliknya tak pernah lepas dari pintu gerbang. Dalam angan ia bertanya dalam hati ia gundah gulana mengharapkan kepulangan adik semata wayangnya. Sudah sejak kemarin adiknya itu tak jua pulang walau baru 3 jam yang lalu pria tampan itu menghubungi adiknya dan menyuruhnya pulang namun batang hidung pemilik gundul pantat ayam itu tak nampak juga.

Tak jauh dari pria tampan itu seekor ayam kate gemuk berwarna hitam juga bernasib sama, ayam itu dengan setia dan sabar menunggu tuannya yang tak kunjung pulang. Dengan sabar ayam bernama Blacky itu berjongkok di samping Itachi alih-alih tetap waspada kalau pria itu kembali hendak menyambitnya seperti tadi pagi.

"Kenapa Sasuke belum pulang ya?" tanya Itachi entah pada siapa, Blacky mungkin?

"Petok-petok" sahut Blacky tanpa tahu apa yang kakak majikannya itu katakan.

"Apa dia baik-baik saja?"

"Petok."

"Sebentar lagi Yakumo datang."

"Petok."

"Bagaimana kalau ibu marah-marah?"

"Petok-petok."

"Kemana sih anak ayam(?) itu?"

"Petok-petok."

"Bisa berhenti ber'petok-petok' tidak sih?" sungut Itachi kesal pada ayam kate itu.

"Petok?" urat-urat di dahi Itachi bermunculan.

"Kubilang berhenti ber'petok-petok'! dasar ayam!" teriak Itachi mengambil sandalnya dan melemparkannya ke Blacky. Tapi dengan lihai ayam itu menghindar dan mengambil sandal itu.

Slap!

Dan melemparkannya ke wajah Itachi kemudian kabur entah kemana.

"BLACKYYYY!"

.

.

.

Ckiiit!

Limosine mewah itu baru saja berhenti di depan rumah besar keluarga Uchiha, kemudian keluarlah sosok gadis berambut coklat panjang yang tampak cantik dan dewasa. Gadis itu melenggang santai dengan anngun bak bintang model di catwalk. Tangan mungilnya mengetuk pelan pintu besar itu hingga beberapa detik kemudian seorang pelayan membukakan pintu dan mempersilakan gadis itu masuk dengan ramah.

"Silakan masuk Nona Yakumo." Kata pelayan berambut ungu itu mempersilakan.

"Ah, terima kasih." Balas Yakumo tak kalah ramah.

Pelayan berseragam maid itu mempersilakan Yakumo duduk di ruang tamu kemudian maid itu undur diri untuk melapor kepada Mikoto bahwa Yakumo telah datang. Iris coklatnya menelusuri tiap sudut ruangan besar nan megah itu memperhatikan lukisan-lukisan mempesona dan foto-foto keluarga Uchiha yang dipajang berjajar. Di dekat pintu menuju taman samping atau tepatnya kebun kesayangan Mikoto ada sebuah bingkai foto berukuran besar yang menampakkan keluarga Uchiha yang tengah berfoto dengan pakaian tradisional. Di tengah-tengah tampak Mikoto Uchiha yang duduk dengan anggun di atas kursi mewah berwarna merah tua dengan kimono berwarna biru dan bunga-bunga emas. Di sampingnya Fugaku Uchiha berdiri dengan gagah, beliau memakai hakama hitam. Sementara di samping Mikoto sosok Sasuke Uchiha yang berusia 9 tahun berdiri dengan senyum ceria dengan hakama biru tua yang pas di tubuhnya dan di sampingnya tampak Itachi yang berusia 16 tahun berdiri dengan gagah di samping Sasuke.

Yakumo tersenyum kecil, jemari lentiknya terulur hendak menyentuh foto Sasuke.

"Yakumo?" suara lembut Mikoto membuat Yakumo tersadar dan membalik tubuhnya.

"Bibi?" balas Yakumo.

Mikoto tersenyum lembut sembari mendekati calon menantunya itu dan menuntunnya menuju sofa ruang tamu. "Bibi sangat merindukanmu." Bisik Mikoto lembut sembari jemari lentiknya mengelus puncak rambut Yakumo.

"Aku juga." Balas Yakumo memeluk erat Mikoto. "Ah, ngomong-ngomong mana Sasuke?" tanya Yakumo dengan senyum ceria di wajah manisnya.

Ekspresi Mikoto berubah menjadi sedih, "sejak kemarin Sasuke belum juga pulang." Ujarnya lirih.

Yakumo terdiam kemudian tangan mungilnya mengenggam tangan Mikoto, "aku yakin Sasuke akan secepatnya pulang. Karena ia mencintai keluarganya." Ujar Yakumo lembut.

Mereka berdua tak menyadari bahwa Itachi sendari tadi bersandar di dekat pintu, iris onyx-nya menatap nanar Mikoto yang tampak bersedih. Ada rasa marah pada adiknya itu karena membuat ibu yang disayanginya sedih namun ada rasa cemas kenapa Sasuke tak kunjung kembali?

Itachi melangkah menuju garasi setelah mengambil jaket dan kunci mobil di kamarnya, sudah cukup kalau Sasuke tidak pulang atas kemauannya sendiri sekarang Itachi sendirilah yang harus mencarinya dan membawanya pulang.

.

.

.

Mobil jaguar itu melaju menuju rumah besar milik keluarga Namikaze, tempat sahabat karib Sasuke tinggal. Setelah memarkirkan mobil dan menanyakan apakah Naruto ada di rumah Itachi berjalan menuju kolam renang di taman belakang tempat duren berjalan itu biasanya bermain-begitu kata Kushina yang kebetulan sedang mencukur rambut Minato-

Namun baru satu langkah kakinya menapak di lantai marmer taman itu Itachi langsung di suguhi pemandangan 'wah' di sana.

Sosok duren berjalan sedang melumat buah duren dengan rakus sementara sosok gadis berambut indigo memperhatikannya dengan malu-malu dan ekspresi senang.

'_Ck duren kok makan duren.' _Batin Itachi prihatin.

"Naruto?" seru itachi. Naruto menghentikan kegiatannya menjilati duren itu.

"Ha, aha afha hah hihahi?(ada apa kak Itachi)" tanya Naruto, mulutnya masih penuh dengan isi duren.

Itachi mengernyit jijik, "telan dulu duren di mulutmu, bicaramu tidak jelas tahu!" tegurnya.

Naruto segera menelan duren di mulutnya(?) tapi ujung-ujungnya ia malah tersedak dan tebatuk-batuk tidak karuan, Hinata yang panik melihat kekasihnya itu segera menyodorkan sepanci air dan meminumkannya di mulut Naruto.

"Uhuk-uhuk… arigatou Hinata sayang~~" kata Naruto dengan gombal namun sudah membuat Hinata memerah tidak karuan.

"Ah, sudah-sudah. Btw, apakah Sasuke sempat mampir ke sini?" tanya Itachi to the point.

Naruto mengeleng, "sudah lumayan lama si Teme tidak main ke sini. Bukannya tadi pagi aku sudah bilang? Memangnya Teme belum pulang ya?" Itachi mengeleng.

"Kalau dia sudah pulang ngapain juga aku ke sini?" sungut Itachi.

"Hehe benar juga." Cengir Naruto menggaruk rambutnya yang gatal. Hinata yang menyadari gelagat Naruto berinisiatif mengarukkan rambut kekasihnya itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Hinata?" tanya Itachi bingung melihat Hinata yang memilah-milah rambut Naruto.

"A-aku sedang me-mencari kutu di-dirambut Na-Naruto." Jawab Hinata tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari kegiatan mencari kutu di kepala duren berjalan itu.

Itachi mengernyit tapi jujur ia iri juga melihat Hinata yang dengan telaten mengurus Naruto. Hinata memang tipe istri idaman kalau sempat Itachi mau-mau saja mengaet Hinata tapi sayangnya cewek Hyuuga itu sudah terlanjur terpikat oleh duren berjalan itu. Sebenarnya Naruto punya apa sih sampai-sampai Hinata menyukainya?

Kalau dilihat secara materi sih jangan tanya, tapi soal tampang Itachi dengan pede mengakui kalau dia lebih tampan padahal Itachi enggak nyadar kalau wajahnya itu sudah menua, lihat saja dua garis keriput yang sudah bertengger di wajahnya sejak lahir itu. Kalo soal body Itachi memang seksi tapi apa enggak nyadar tuh kalo bule itu kelihatan lebih seksi. Bayangin coba di pinggir pantai seorang pemuda berambut pirang berkibar beramata biru seperti lautan dengan tubuh atletis berkeringat berdiri dengan kerennya sambil membawa papan selancar… uhhh Author dan Hinata saja sudah pengen… XD

Hahaha… abaikan hal gaje di atas.

"Naruto, apa kau tahu di mana tempat yang selalu Sasuke kunjungi?" tanya Itachi.

Naruto berfikir sejenak. "Aku tak terlalu tahu tapi banyak tempat yang selalu Teme kunjungi." Jawab Naruto.

"Di mana?" tanya Itachi.

"Memangnya kakak akan mencarinya satu-persatu?" tanya Naruto, Itachi mengangguk mantap. "Kalau begitu aku ikut!"

Naruto melangkah menuju dalam rumah untuk bersiap-siap, Hinata berjalan menuju dapur untuk cuci tangan sementara itu sebelum melangkah pergi Itachi masih sempat-sempatnya menyikat buah duren yang tersisa di atas meja.

.

.

.

Angin bertiup lembut, seiring dengan sang surya yang merambat turun dari puncak angkasa. Putra Adam dan putri Hawa itu tak bergeming dari sana, dari balik lindungan karang-karang terjal. Sang putra Adam terduduk lemas itu karena sendari kemarin perutnya belum terisi makanan namun sang putra Adam masih terus bertahan di sisi sang putri Hawa.

"Sakura?" suara Sasuke terdengar lirih. Tangan besar pemuda itu melonggarkan pelukannya dan menyisihkan helai-helai rambut merah muda yang menutupi tubuh Sakura, menyisihkan sedikit jaketnya. Sasuke menatap nanar goresan memanjang yang terdapat di tubuh Sakura. Memanjang dari tengah dada hingga perutnya. Sasuke bersyukur luka itu telah mengering namun ia tak tega juga melihat gadisnya yang berusaha menahan sakit.

Dengan lembut Sasuke menyentuh bekas luka yang terdapat di tengah dada Sakura dan mengelusnya penuh perasaan, Sakura mengerang kesakitan membuat Sasuke menarik jemarinya dan segera memeluk tubuh Sakura erat dan mengecup lama bibir gadis itu. Setetes air mata terjun dari iris Sakura yang terpejam.

Sasuke meletakkan tubuh Sakura di atas pasir putih kering, gadis itu tertidur lelap karena kelelahan. Sasuke iba melihat Sakura yang terus mengigil kedinginan kemudian ia memutar otak. Bibir tipisnya mengembangkan senyum, Sasuke mengambil pasir-pasir itu dan meletakkannya di ekor ikan milik Sakura. Mengubur ekor itu dalam pasir dan menyelimuti tubuh Sakura dengan jaketnya. Sebelumnya Sasuke melepaskan kaos miliknya untuk mengusap wajah Sakura yang berkeringat. Sasuke mengelus rambut Sakura dan mengecup keningnya kemudian berjalan pergi, sebentar-sebentar Sasuke selalu menengok ke belakang memastikan Sakura belum bangun.

Ckit!

Mobil jaguar itu berhenti di parkiran pantai Konoha. Kemudian tiga remaja turun dari mobil itu, onyx milik pria tampan itu bergerak-gerak mengawasi sekitar.

"Kau yakin Sasuke ada di sini?" tanya Naruto dengan gelagat bosan.

"Hn, kita harus mengeceknya dulu." Balas Itachi.

"Haaah~~ kita sudah mondar-mandir mencari si Teme itu. Tapi dia tidak ada di manapun, aku lelah tahu!" protes Naruto.

"Ja-jangan begitu Na-Naruto. Ba-bagaimanapun Sasuke te-teman kita juga." Tegur Hinata dengan lembut.

"Iya-iya aku tahu." Balas Naruto dengan ogah-ogahan, duren berjalan itu mengikuti Itachi.

.

.

.

Sasuke segera membayar sebuah nasi kotak yang baru saja ia beli. Pemuda berparas tampan itu menghiraukan gadis-gadis berbikini yang cekikikan dan sekali-sekali mengerling nakal. Ia dengan tenang mendudukkan pantatnya di kursi di kafe pinggir pantai. Kemudian melahap dengan cepat nasi kotak itu. Sasuke tak menyadari bahwa sepasang onyx membelalak.

"Hei, itu Sasuke!" seru Itachi.

"Hah, mana? Mana?" tanya Naruto dengan bodohnya. Itachi tidak mengubris pertanyaan Naruto ia segera berlari menuju Sasuke diikuti Hinata.

Sayangnya Sasuke sudah beranjak dari café itu, ia melangkah entah kemana menyusuri pinggir pantai. Ombak yang meluber di bibir pantai menyentuh kakinya, mengelitiknya dengan lembut membuat pemuda itu sekali-kali belari-lari kecil bermain dengan ombak. Sasuke membiarkan angin menerpa tubuhnya yang telanjang dada. Sasuke berjongkok membiarkan air mengenangi kakinya dan menarik pasir-pasir sampai-sampai kakinya tenggelam di pasir-pasir itu.

Sasuke berdiri, tubuh tegapnya menghadap langsung cakrawala. Hari itu cerah, lautan biru membentang dan angin bertiup dengan sepoi-sepoi. Setelah beberapa lama menikmati pemandangan itu sosok Sasuke segera melangkah kembali, melangkah jauh menuju sisi pantai Konohagakure yang sepi dan jarang sekali terjamah manusia.

Sasuke berjalan menuju tebing-tebing karang, memanjatnya dengan susah payah dan melewatinya. Sekali-kali pemuda berambut raven itu melompat dengan lincah namun hati-hati agar tidak tergelincir dari bebatuan karang yang tajam itu.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil ketika pantai kecil di antara tebing-tebing karang itu terlihat, Sasuke melompat turun dari batu karang terakhir dan…

Hup!

Mendatar dengan tepat di atas pasir putih pantai. Sasuke mendekati sosok gadis berambut merah muda yang menatap lurus ke laut, sesekali beberapa helai rambutnya berkibar tertiup angin yang berhembus. Jaket milik Sasuke tergeletak di pangkuan Sakura.

"Sakura?" suara baritone milik Sasuke membuat gadis itu menoleh dan tersenyum lembut.

Sasuke berjongkok menyamakan tingginya dengan Sakura, ia mengelus rambut Sakura dengan lembut dan kadang pula mendaratkan kecupannya di bibir ranum gadis itu. Sakura hanya terkekeh menerima perlakuan Sasuke, gadis duyung itu tersenyum geli beberapa kali namun kadang pula meringis ketika rasa sakit tiba-tiba menjalar di tubuhnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja Sakura?" tanya Sasuke khawatir, disandarkannya Sakura di dada bidangnya.

Sakura mengangguk lemah.

Sasuke kembali mengcup pucak rambut Sakura.

Mereka tak menyadari bahwa tiga pasang mata mengintip dari balik batu karang, si pemilik rambut indigo memerah tidak karuan, sementara yang berambut pirang mengerjab-ngerjabkan matanya dan yang berambut hitam terbelalak tidak percaya.

"A-aku tidak menyangka ternyata Sasuke berbuat me-mesum di sini…" bisik Itachi tak percaya. "Ga-gadis itu bukannya gadis yang ada di ponsel Sasuke?"

"Le-lebih baik kita pergi saja, tidak baik mengintip kegiatan orang." Ujar Naruto dengan bijak padahal ia sedang salah tingkah sekarang. Pemuda berambut duren itu mengiring Hinata untuk meninggalkan tempat itu.

Sakura bergumam lirih tepatnya berbisik di telinga Sasuke, "Sha-suke… Syakura… ingin kembali ke laut…" pintanya.

"Tapi luka di tubuh Sakura?" tolak Sasuke.

"Syakura mohon…" pinta Sakura.

Sasuke tak punya pilihan lain selain menuruti permintaan gadisnya itu. Sasuke menyandarkan tubuh Sakura di dadanya dan kepala Sakura di bahu bidangnya, tangan kanan Sasuke menyusup di dalam pasir tempat ekor Sakura ia tutup dengan pasir dan tangan kirinya menopang punggung Sakura. Sasuke bangkit sembari mengendong Sakura bridal style, kakinya melangkah menuju bibir pantai. Sasuke membiarkan jaket serta kaos miliknya tergeletak di pasir.

Sasuke melangkah semakin jauh sampai air setinggi pinggangnya. Sasuke melepaskan Sakura dari gendongannya membiarkan gadis duyung itu berenang bebas menuju lepas pantai, Sasuke mengikuti Sakura hingga air sebatas dadanya. Sakura menghampiri Sasuke, melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu dan memeluk Sasuke erat merapatkan tubuh mereka. Sasuke membalas memeluk pinggang Sakura.

"Teruslah bersamaku…" bisik Sasuke.

Sementara itu Itachi membelalak tak percaya setelah memperhatika dua anak manusia itu.

'_Ini mustahil… bukankah putri duyung hanya sebuah dongeng?'_

.

.

.

To be continue…

.

.

.

Saya update… maaf kalo lama, saya menunggu mood untuk mengetik fic ini.

Maaf kalo chap ini pendek dan mbulet.

Thanks untuk pereview di chap kemarin…

**Nana the GreenSparkle.**

**Rurippe no Kimi.**

Uhe Haha Hehe : ini udah update. Haha, Itachi lagi frustasi sih jadi pelampiasannya selalu di Blacky. Entah kenapa bagi Itachi Blecky tu selalu salah. Kasihan banget tu Blacky-ngelus Blacky-

**My 'Beibi' is.**

**Fujiwara Ami.**

Kezia uchiha : ah maaf ya kalau terlalu pendek. Habis saya sudah kehabisan ide, terus rata-rata saya Cuma ngetik 1000-3000 an kata. Jadi kalo sudah mentok ya udah soalnya kalo dipaksa nanti hasilnya malah jelek.

Ling que : haha, sama dong-tos2an sama Ling que- XD

Kalo Sasu mesum kan Sakura yang kasihan-di lempar ke laut sama Saskey-

**Lady Spain.**

**And's a.n.**

Cherry snow : ini dah update.

**Ame Kuroyuki.**

**Ayhank-chan UchihArlinz.**

Fiyui-chan : um, saya kasih bocoran sedikit aja deh, memang benar salah satu faktor kepunahan bangsa malaikat karena bangsa iblis. Soalnya bangsa iblis itu sifatnya liar seperti binatang berbeda dengan bangsa malaikat yang cenderung ke manusia. Itu saja infonya, tentang bagaimana SasuSaku nantinya itu akan terjawab seiring chapter yang akan datang. Habis kalau langsung saya kasih tahu kan jadi enggak penasaran lagi. ;-)

Hehe, soalnya saya juga bingung plotnya nanti gimana, saya masih kehabisan ide-dilempar baskom-

**Parapluei De Fleurs.**

Terima kasih sekali lagi. Maaf mungkin fic ini akan memakan waktu sampai di update lagi. Pertama saya kewalahan mengatur waktu di dunia nyata, kedua saya kehabisan ide untuk kelanjutan fic ini, ketiga banyak fic saya yang masih belum di bayar, keempat saya mau fokus dulu menamatkan fic 'the season' dan membayar beberapa request.

Saya akan usahakan entah update atau publish fic baru setiap 1 minggu sekali.

Jadi mohon maklum…

Dan RnR again if you mind…


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter VII

.

.

_Mimpi-mimpi indah selalu kami lalui…_

_Suka-duka sejak kami berjumpa untuk pertama kali dan untuk seterusnya…_

_Ada rasa cinta yang tumbuh dalam hati…_

_Pada sosoknya yang sangat berbeda…_

_Kami…_

_Dipisahkan oleh dua dunia…_

_Dia… tinggal di negeri bawah air…_

_Aku… tinggal di negeri atas air…_

_Namun, walau kami berbeda cinta kami pasti kan bersatu…_

_Namun aku sadar bahwa waktu terus berputar…_

_Tak mungkin dunia kami berdua terus bahagia…_

.

.

.

*My Mermaid*

*Masashi Kishimoto Naruto*Fantasy story*

*by Pink Uchiha*

*SasuSaku*

.

.

.

Matahari baru saja memadam di ufuk barat meninggalkan bentangan orange di cakrawala. Lautan bebas yang biasanya berwarna biru itu memantulkan padaman sang surya memantulkan garis panjang berwarna orange tua di sepanjang garis lepas lautan bebas. Iris klorofil itu menatap nanar daratan dari permukaan laut, desau angin menerpa rambut merah mudanya yang basah. Bibirnya terkatub kemudian ia menenggelamkan diri dalam perairan, menyelam menuju tebing batu terdalam memasuki gua dan sampai di goa besar yang terang oleh sinar dari puncak cekungan gua itu. Sinar itu menyinari reruntuhan bangunan lain yang berserakan.

Ia menggerakkan ekornya menuju sebuah bangunan yang masih utuh dan bertahan dalam kurungan air laut yang pastinya mengikis perlahan kekokohan temboknya.

Byur!

Sret!

Sret!

Dengan susah payah gadis duyung beriris klorofil itu menyeret tubuh mungilnya menuju tengah-tengah bangunan yang luas di mana sebuah pohon berbunga merah muda yang tak pernah layu ada di sana. Dengan susah payah ia menyandarkan punggungnya di dahan pohon itu. Ia terdiam sembari iris klorofilnya terpejam hingga setetes cairan bening meluncur di susul tetesan yang lain. Ia tidak tahu apa yang ia rasakan hanya saja entah kenapa hatinya sesak tidak karuan kala angannya terbayang sosok pemuda yang mengisi relung hatinya.

Ia rindu senyumnya, dekapannya, dan kecupan demi kecupan bibir pemuda beriris onyx itu. Jemarinya mencengkram kuat rerumputan hijau yang ia pijak.

'_Ibu… bantu aku…'_

.

.

.

Sasuke baru saja memarkirkan mobilnya sampai sebuah suara berat membuatnya terkaget, "darimana saja kau Sasuke?" tanya pemilik suara berat itu dengan nada tajam. Iris onyx-nya berkilat curiga.

Sasuke hanya mampu terdiam dengan wajah lesu, ia lelah. "Apa maumu Itachi?" tanyanya dengan nada datar.

"Aku hanya bertanya darimana saja kau? Kau tahu semua menghawatirkanmu!" desah Itachi.

"Darimana aku itu bukan urusanmu. Aku lelah jadi jangan mengangguku. Dan aku bukan anak kecil lagi." Sahut Sasuke kemudian melengos menuju dalam rumah.

"Sejak kemarin kau berada di pantai Konoha kan? Sasuke?" sindir Itachi dengan nada datar, tangannya terlipat di dada.

Sasuke tertegun kemudian menoleh pada kakak semata wayangnya itu, "bukankah sudah kubilang, itu bukan urusanmu." Kilah Sasuke dengan nada tajam kemudian melangkah menuju dalam rumah.

Itachi menghela nafas berat, "kau tahu, aku melihat semuanya Sasuke…" desahnya.

Sasuke menelusuri lorong panjang rumahnya yang mewah, ia menatap lurus. Tiba-tiba sosok berbulu hitam berlari ke arahnya sembari mengepakkan sayap.

"Petok! Petok! Petok!" seru sosok ayam kate gemuk berwarna hitam itu. Ia kemudian melompat dan denga sigap Sasuke menangkapnya.

"Blacky?"

"Petok!" Blacky berhenti kegirangan sendiri dan dengan tenang ia duduk (?) di pelukan Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis sembari tangan besarnya mengelus Blacky penuh sayang, "kau pasti lapar. Ayo kita ke dapur." Ajak Sasuke kemudian melangkah menuju dapur.

Gadis berambut coklat yang dikuncir ekor kuda itu mengepalkan tangan mungilnya, ia mengigit bibirnya dengan rasa kecewa yang sangat besar.

"Kemana saja kau? Sasuke-kun?" keluhnya.

Gadis itu melangkah dengan cepat menyusul Sasuke. Yakumo segera memeluk tubuh tegap itu dari belakang menumpahkan segala kerinduannya pada pemilik tubuh tegap itu, ia terisak pelan walau begitu Sasuke tetap terdiam tak berniat sedikitpun untuk berbalik dan menenagkan gadis yang merupakan temannya sendari kecil itu.

"Aku khawatir sekali. Kemana saja kau?" tanya Yakumo dengan sesegukan.

"Aku… hanya pergi sebentar." Ujar Sasuke kemudian melangkah kembali menuju dapur.

Yakumo menatap punggung Sasuke dengan nanar akhirnya ia melangkah jua untuk mengikuti pemuda beriris onyx itu.

"Selamat siang Tuan muda?" sapa seorang maid kepada Sasuke.

"Hn, apakah makanan Blacky masih ada?" tanya Sasuke.

Si maid tersenyum kemudian dengan sigap berbalik dan mengambil kardus di lemari dapur dan menyerahkan sekotak pakan ayam. "Ini Tuan Muda." Kata maid itu dengan sopan.

"Hn, arigatou." Sahut Sasuke kemudian melangkah menuju halaman belakang lewat pintu dapur.

"Sasuke?" desah Yakumo melihat calon tunangannya itu yang sangat cuek.

Itachi menghela nafas pasrah melihat dua insan itu. Kemudian pria muda dengan iris onyx itu melangkah menuju kamarnya. Entah kenapa ia melangkah menuju meja kerjanya dan mengambil kertas dan pensil. Kemudian tangannya menari di atas kertas putih itu membentuk gambar sketsa sosok gadi yang ada dalam anggannya.

Tubuh langsing, rambut panjang dan wajah yang sangat cantik. Tak lupa dengan sebuah ekor ikan yang menjadi pengganti gambar kaki. Itachi terdiam ketika sketsa itu selesai kemudian ia mengambil cat air dan tanpa suara mengoreskan kuas di atas sketsa itu. Tak butuh waktu lama sketsa itu telah berubah menjadi sebuah gambar potret sosok gadis cantik dengan rambut merah muda dan ekor ikan kemerahan.

Itachi terus menatapnya lama, onyx-nya menelusuri tiap inci lekuk sosok dalam gambar itu.

"Cantik." Gumam Itachi dengan senyum tipis di bibirnya.

.

.

.

Sasuke mendengus kesal, pasalnya gadis berrambut coklat itu tak juga berhenti mengamit lengannya. Ia dengan manja terus bergelayut mesra. Jujur Sasuke risih apalagi mereka berada di tempat umum. Di dalam keramaian mall pula, jika saja Mikoto-ibunya- tidak memaksa untuk menemani Yakumo berbelanja Sasuke lebih memilih beristirahat di rumah atau pergi ke pantai untuk menemui Sakura.

"Yakumo, bisa lepaskan lenganku?" tanya Sasuke risih.

Yakumo mengerutkan alisnya, "tidak bisa Sasuke-kun… kita sedang berkencan. Lagipula kau tunanganku jadi tak perlu malu." Kata Yakumo dan kembali bergelayut manja di lengan Sasuke.

Sasuke mendecih dan menarik tangannya dari Yakumo, "kau memang tunanganku. Tapi aku risih tahu apalagi dari tadi orang-orang memperhatikan kita. Kau tahu bukan kalau aku tidak suka jadi pusat perhatian?" gerutu Sasuke.

Yakumo memanyunkan bibirnya, "cueki saja deh. Toh mereka juga tidak kenal kita." Kata Yakumo tetap bersikeras mengamit lengan Sasuke dan menariknya ke dalam toko gaun.

Sasuke terperangah, "kenapa kita masuk ke sini?" tanyanya bingung.

"Tentu saja membeli gaun untuk nanti malam sayanggg~~" jawab Yakumo.

"Nanti malam? Ada apa nanti malam?" Tanya Sasuke masih bingung.

Yakumo menatapnya heran, "kau lupa? Tentu saja pesta pertunangan kita."

"Pesta pertunangan? Kenapa cepat sekali? Ma-maaf aku- uh perutku sakit… aku ke toilet dulu!" Sasuke segera kabur.

"Tunggu! Sasuke!" seru Yakumo kemudian segera menyusul calon tunangannya itu. Yakumo yakin Sasuke kabur dan benar saja bukannya berbelok ke toilet pemuda berambut ayam itu malah melompati pagar pembatas dan selokan dan kabur menuju mobilnya.

'_Heh? Mau kabur ya?'_ Yakumo dengan cekatan segera menjinjing dress mini yang di pakainya-takut kalau robek- dan dengan lincah segera melompati pagar dan selokan yang tadi di loncati Sasuke kemudian berlari secepat mungkin. Begini-begini Yakumo memiliki prestasi dalam olahraga atletik. Lalu ia melompat ke arah Sasuke dan menubruk punggung pemuda itu sehingga membuatnya terjengkang ke depan dan jatuh ke aspal.

"Kena kau!" seru Yakumo dengan nada kemenangan berbeda dengan Sasuke yang merintih kesakitan.

"Aduh… pinggangku…"

.

.

.

Siang berganti malam. Sang mentari berganti posisi dengan sang rembulan untuk menggantikan tugasnya menyinari belahan bumi yang lain. Sepasang iris klorofil itu menerawang pada cakrawala, kebetulan malam ini bulan tidak menampakkan wujudnya dengan sempurna sehingga laut surut dan tidak mengenangi pantai tebing-tebing karang. Sehingga gadis dengan rambut merah muda panjang itu bisa menikmati belaian angin seperti malam-malam kemarin.

Ia tersenyum lembut kemudian bernyanyi dengan suara beningnya yang merdu.

Tap!

Tap!

Tap!

Telinganya menangkap suara derap langkah dan ia dapat mengenali siapa yang datang. Tanpa menolehpun ia tahu bahwa pemilik langkah kaki itu akan memeluknya seperti sebelumnya namun hingga menit-menit berlalu ia tak kunjung merasakan pelukan itu. Sebersit rasa takut muncul hingga gadis dengan iris klorofil itu menghentikan senandungnya dan menoleh ke samping menatap sosok laki-laki yang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

Irisnya melebar dan suaranya tercekat.

Dengan refleks ia merangkak mundur, namun laki-laki dengan iris onyx itu ikut pula memajukan langkahnya mendekati sosok Sakura yang akhirnya meringkuk di sisi tembok batu karang. Sosok laki-laki itu berjongkok menyamakan tingginya dengan Sakura, tangan besarnya terulur membelai pipi Sakura membuat gadis duyung itu berjengit ketakutan.

"Kau… cantik…" bisik sosok dengan iris onyx itu. Ia segera melepaskan jas hitamnya dan memakaikannya di pundak Sakura yang tak tertutupi apapun. Kemudian sosok dengan mata onyx itu bangkit dan berdiri dengan gagah menatap cakrawala lautan lepas.

Mereka terus terdiam dalam kebisuan. Hanya semilir angin yang menerpa.

"Shi-apa? Khamu, Shiapa?" suara milik gadis berambut merah muda itu menjadi pemecah keheningan di antara mereka.

"Itachi…" sahut laki-laki yang memunggunginya itu.

Sakura mencengkram ujung jas hitam Itachi yang di pakainya. "Shasuke? Mhana Shasuke?" pekik Sakura dengan suara bergetar karena takut.

Itachi memutar wajahnya menatap emerald Sakura. "Sasuke?" Itachi mendekati Sakura membuat gadis itu kembali meringkuk ketakutan. "Sasuke tidak bisa datang saat ini." Imbuh Itachi. Sepasang onyx itu mengebor dalam emerald Sakura membuat seketika pipinya memanas dan menunduk secara refleks.

"Kenapa kau menunduk? Hm?" Itachi mengangkat dangu Sakura dengan jemari kekarnya. Jujur ia sangat terpesona pada sosok di hadapannya, sosok yang sangat mustahil nyata namun faktanya ia sekarang melihatnya dan bisa menyentuhnya.

Sakura menepis tangan Itachi, "ja-jagan syentuh!"

Itachi tersenyum tipis dan menarik tangannya. Ia kemudian bersila di hadapan Sakura. "Kau lucu sekali." Kekeh Itachi. Sakura menatapnya takut. Ia tetap diam dan meringkuk.

"Namamu, siapa?" tanya Itachi lembut.

"Sha-Shakura." Jawab Sakura dengan suara gemetar.

"Sakura? Nama yang bagus…" puji Itachi.

Itachi beralih menatap langit. Angin bertiup sedikit kencang membuat rambutnya berterbangan. Mereka terdiam dalam kebisuan.

.

.

.

Ruang pesta itu riuh. Gelas-gelas berdenting dan semua tampak bahagia namun tidak dengan sosok pemuda berambut raven itu. Sasuke dengan lesu mengelus bulu sosok ayam gemuk yang ada di pangkuannya. Sebenarnya Mikoto melarang ayam itu ikut pesta namun setelah Sasuke mengancam akan mengurung diri di kamar akhirnya Blacky di perbolehkan ikut dan akhirnya ayam itu sejak pesta di mulai selalu menempel pada Sasuke.

"Aku bosan." Keluh Sasuke.

"Petok!" sahut Blacky.

"Kau mau keluar Blacky?" tanya Sasuke. Ayam itu mengangguk(?).

Sasuke segera beranjak dan melangkah menuju balkon. Sasuke meletakkan Blacky dipagar pembatas dari tembok yang ada di balkon. Angin menerpa dua insane yang menyandang tilte 'ayam' itu. Satunya ayam asli dan satunya ayam gadungan.(?)

"Aku tak ingin pertunangan ini." Bisik Sasuke. Tangan besarnya mengelus Blacky, "tapi aku tak punya pilihan lain. Ini permintaan ayah dan ibu… dan kalau aku menolak kau akan di jadikan ayam goreng."

Blacky menatap majikannya dengan raut sedih. Tak banyak yang bisa ia lakukan untuk Sasuke mengingat ia hanyalah seekor ayam.

"Aku rindu Sakura…" bisik Sasuke dengan lirih. Ia menunduk dalam, "apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Mereka kembali diam. Malam itu awan mendug berarak menutupi langit yang tadinya penuh dengan jutaan bintang. Langit menggelap begitu juga dengan dua pasang anak manusia yang berada di dua tempat berbeda namun masih dalam langit yang sama itu.

Sepasang emerald menatap sendu sang langit begitu juga dengan sepasang onyx yang berada di tempat lain.

"Shakura… harrus pullang…" ujar gadis duyung berambut merah muda itu kala menyadari langit semakin menggelap akibat mendung. Sakura sadar bahwa badai akan turun dan air laut akan segera pasang. Ia merangkak susah payah menyeret tubuhnya mendekati bibir pantai. Itachi yang menyadarinya segera menghampiri Sakura.

"Perlu bantuan?" tawarnya. Sakura berhenti merangkak dan menatap sepasang iris onyx teduh itu. Sakura tersenyum.

Itachi dengan cekatan segera mengendong Sakura dan membawanya ke bibir pantai. Ia menghiraukan celananya yang basah, Itachi tetap melangkah hingga permukaan laut menenggelamkan pinggangnya, kemudian ia berhenti dan melepaskan pegangannya di tubuh Sakura membiarkan gadis duyung itu berenang.

Sakura berbalik kemudian tersenyum lembut, "Hitachi harrus pullang, seben-tar lagi adha bada-i." kata Sakura kemudian berbalik dan hilang di telan lautan. Itachi tersenyum kecil kemudian segera melangkah ke pantai dan memungut jas-nya.

Bunyi mengelegar dari langit terdengar. Ia segera melewati bebatuan karang dan melangkah menuju mobilnya terparkir. Lalu tancap gas meninggalkan wilayah pantai Konoha.

.

.

.

To be Continue…

.

.

.

Maaf kalo update-nya telat. Semoga chap ini tidak mengecewakan…

Terima kasih.

And RnR again if you mind…

Thanks untuk pereview di chap kemarin…

Closer : iya… ini udah update. Makasih

Silver Wing : ini chap 8 update. Makasih

Silread : ya, untuk ending bisa di lihat nanti. ;-) arigatou.

Annonym girl : hahaha… tapi kalo Sasuke ga ke pantai gimana bisa nemuin Sakura? Enggak mungkin kan Saku jalan ke darat buat datengin Sasuke, soalnya kan Saku g punya kaki. :-D

Perfect speed : action ya? Sebenarnya saya belum kepikiran tapi kayaknya menarik. Saya juga suka action kok, saya usahain deh. Arigatou (^^)b

**Beby-chan.**

Vortex Energy : iya-iya…. Ni dah update.

Uhe Haha Hehe : hahaha… Blacky memang kasihan. Kalo sama Itachi harus mengalami 'ratapan ayam tiri'(?)-apaan sih gaje amat- Itachi dah lihat Sakura. Tapi kalo NaruHina enggak soalnya NaruHina udah kabur duluan sebelum Sasu ngangkat Saku.

Kiachi UchiHaruno : iya, ini update.

**Rurippe no Kimi.**

**Nana the GreenSparkle.**

Chiwe-SasuSakuNaru : beda kok. Soalnya saya ngambil settingnya di dunia modern, jadi Saku kayak harus bertahan hidup gitu. Itachi memang dah tahu ttg Sakura tapi g mimisan soalnya liatnya dari jauh terus badannya Saku juga ketutupan sama rambutnya yang panjang jadi Itachi enggak lihat. ;-D

**Fiyui-chan.**

Ryuuki-chan : iya, ini update.

Malaikat Kecil : hehe… ko tahu? XD. Lihat aja nanti di endingnya. ;-)-endingnya kan masih lama-author di gebukin orang sekampung-

**Kamikaze Ayy.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter VIII

.

.

_Mimpi-mimpi indah selalu kami lalui…_

_Suka-duka sejak kami berjumpa untuk pertama kali dan untuk seterusnya…_

_Ada rasa cinta yang tumbuh dalam hati…_

_Pada sosoknya yang sangat berbeda…_

_Kami…_

_Dipisahkan oleh dua dunia…_

_Dia… tinggal di negeri bawah air…_

_Aku… tinggal di negeri atas air…_

_Namun, walau kami berbeda cinta kami pasti kan bersatu…_

_Namun aku sadar bahwa waktu terus berputar…_

_Tak mungkin dunia kami berdua terus bahagia…_

.

.

.

*My Mermaid*

*Masashi Kishimoto Naruto*Fantasy story*

*by Pink Uchiha*

*SasuSaku*

*Warning : ranting T+*

.

.

.

Rumah besar bak istana itu tampak meriah dengan adanya pesta besar yang di adakan keluarga pemilik rumah. Walau langit tengah mendung yang menandakan badai akan menerjang Konoha kemeriahan pesta itu tak surut. Beberapa orang tua juga mengobrol mengenai bisnis dan sebagainya. Semua orang berbahagia namun tidak dengan sosok pemuda dengan rambut raven yang duduk bosan di deretan sofa. Pemuda yang menjadi tokoh utama dalam cerita dan pesta ini tak menunjukkan raut bahagia malahan kesedihan yang terpantuh dari sepasang manik obsidian itu.

Sementara di tempat lain sosok gadis dengan rambut coklatnya berbaur bersama gerombolan gadis-gadis di pesta itu. Yakumo sepertinya tidak berniat sedikitpun menempel pada calon tunangannya itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja Teme?" suara baritone cempreng dari sosok duren berjalan membuat pemuda dengan rambut ayam hitam kebiruan itu mendongak sejenak. Wajahnya tetap menampakan raut bosan malahan ia menopang dangu dan menatap lama di depan seperti melamunkan sesuatu.

"Teme?" suara duren itu terdengar lagi.

"Petok?" bukannya pemuda dengan rambut ayam itu yang menyahut malahan seekor ayam kate di sofa itulah yang melakukannya.

"Aku bertanya pada Teme bukan kau Blacky!" sungut Naruto mendeath glare Blacky. Ayam itu membalas mendeath glare Naruto.

"Kenapa kau dari tadi diam saja Teme?" tanya Naruto akhirnya setelah saling melempar death glare dengan Blacky. Pemuda berambut pirang itu menhenyakkan tubuhnya di sofa.

"Aku…" Sasuke hanya bergumam lirih. Bibir tipi situ malahan hanya terangkat sedikit kemudian menutup kembali.

"Apakah ada yang menganggumu?" pertanyaan Naruto dib alas dengan tatapan Sasuke yang entah kenapa terasa kosong.

"Naruto… aku…"

Naruto mengerutkan alisnya. Menunggu apa yang akan sahabatnya itu katakan.

"… aku tak ingin bertunangan… dengan Yakumo…"

Biru safir Naruto melebar.

PLOK!

PLOK!

"Baiklah semuanya. Mari kita mulai acara utama, yaitu tukar cincin sebagai symbol ikatan antara putra dan putrid kami!" suara sambutan Fugaku terdengar menandakan bahwa acara tukar cincin akan di mulai.

Onyx Sasuke semakin meredup, kemudian pemuda berambut raven itu beranjak menuju atas panggung kala sang ayah memberikan isyarat agar ia mendekat. Yakumo juga melangkah dengan anggun ke atas panggung. Gadis cantik itu mengulum senyum bahagia.

Yakumo mendekati Sasuke, mensejajarkan tubuhnya di samping pemuda berambut emo itu. Tangan mungilnya mengenggam tangan Sasuke yang terasa dingin seperti es. Irisnya menatap lurus ke depan dengan penuh binary bahagia berbeda terbalik dengan pasangannya yang semakin meredup dan gelap. Bahkan tak setitikpun senyum tampak di wajah Sasuke.

"Baiklah mari kita mulai tukar cincinnya." Kata Fugaku kemudian.

Sasuke membeku… dengan gemetar tangan kekarnya meraih kotak cincin berwarna merah marun yang ada di atas meja kecil di hadapannya. Pelan-pelan Sasuke membuka kotak itu menampakkan dua cincin emas putih dengan berlian merah. Sasuke tahu bahwa cincin itu adalah cincin khusus turun temurun dari klan Uchiha yang menurut legenda akan menjadi benang merah dari pasangan yang akan mengikat janji.

Sasuke meraih cincin satunya yang berukuran lebih kecil, di letakkannya kotak cincin itu kembali ke atas meja kemudian tangan kekarnya meraih tangan kiri Yakumo. Sasuke hendak mengenakan cincin itu di jari manis calon tunangannya namun tangannya berhenti, mematung selama beberapa saat.

Para tamu terdiam tampak heran dengan sang pria yang terpaku. Begitupun dengan Fugaku yang menatapnya heran bahkan Yakumo yang ada di depan Sasuke.

Pemuda dengan rambut raven itu mengigit bibirnya, bahkan tangan kananya yang memegang cincin bergetar.

Onyx sekelam malam itu terpejam sejenak, hingga Sasuke dengan bibir bergetar berujar.

"Maaf… aku tak bisa… bersamamu…"

Seiring dengan kata-katanya sosok bungsu Uchiha itu melepaskan tangan mungil calon tunangannya. Cincin itu tergeletak di atas meja, dan ia melesat menembus kerumunan tamu-tamu yang terpaku di tempat.

Sang pangeran telah memilih pasangannya…

Dan gadis yang beruntung itu bukanlah sang putri teman masa kecilnya…

Sepersekian detik Fugaku tersadar ketika Sasuke telah menghilang di balik pintu depan. Meninggalkan beribu tatapan tanya dari para tamu dan tangisan Yakumo yang kemudian pecah. Sementara itu hanya satu orang yang tersenyum tulus menyaksikan apa yang di lakukan Sasuke.

"Berusahalah… Teme…"

.

.

.

Mobil berwarna hitam metalik itu menembus jalanan kota Konoha dengan kecepatan tinggi. Di dalamnya sosok pemuda dengan rambut hitam mencuatnya tampak terengah-engah. Jantungnya berdebar kencang, ia semakin mempercepat laju kendaraannya bahkan sampai menembus rambu-rambu lalu lintas yang ada beruntung jalanan saat itu sepi mengingat sebentar lagi hujan badai akan menguyur Konoha.

CKITTT!

Ia berhenti mendadak dan memarkirkan mobilnya sembarangan. Kakinya melangkah dengan cepat menuju seuatu tempat di mana suara deruan ombak terdengar.

"Sakura?"

Ia terus melangkah sembari merancau menyebutkan gadis yang di cintainya. Bahkan tak ayal tetesan air mata turun dari sepasang onyx kelam itu. Ada rasa sakit yang berdengug di hatinya mengingat perbuatannya yang telah mencoreng nama keluarga. Sasuke cukup menyesali perbuatannya, namun ia tetap harus memilih kebahagiannya sendiri.

"Sakura?"

Bibirnya terus merancau sembari sepatunya telah kotor oleh pasir putih pantai namun ia menghiraukannya dan tetap berjalan terseok di sepanjang garis pantai itu.

Pcak!

Pcak!

Ia melangkah menemui air, terus melangkah hingga air menenggelamkan seperempat tubuhnya.

"Sakura…"

Hembusan angin mulai terasa sedikit kencang menimbulkan goncangan air yang beriak-riak semakin besar.

"SAKURA?" ia berteriak di penghujung kesedihannya, satu yang ia pikirkan. Bertemu dengan gadisnya.

Jrassh!

Dengan susah payah ia terus melangkah menghiraukan riakan ombak yang bergulung-gulung kecil namun keras yang menerjang tubuh kokohnya.

"SAKURA?"

Teriakannya terus mengema diantara hembusan angin kencang pertanda badai akan di mulai. Perlahan tapi pasti bunyi gemuruh mengelegar dari langit kelam yang bergulung-gulung terdengar diikuti dengan tangisan kencang sang langit.

JRASSH!

JRASSH!

Suara ombak yang bergulung-gulung ganas terdengar jelas. Sasuke berhenti dengan napas terengah-engah hingga tanpa sadar tubuh tegapnya terhempas oleh ombak membuatnya terlempar ke dasar laut. Karena terlalu mendadak pemuda berkulit putih dengan iris onyx itu tak sempat mengambil nafas.

Paru-parunya terasa berat akibat banyak air yang masuk ke dalamnya, Sasuke hanya mampu meronta-ronta mencari pegangan untuk kembali ke permukaan namun sia-sia kala arus air laut semakin menganas dan bukannya membawanya ke tepi pantai malahan menariknya ke dasar laut yang semakin menggelap. Bahkan laut yang pada siang hari itu tampak bening saat malam ini seperti tidak berdasar. Gelap dan sunyi bagai jurang tanpa akhir di ujungnya.

'_Sakura…'_

Kesadarannya pun semakin menghilang.

Hanya sedikit sinar yang menembus lautan gelap itu, dan seperti de javu onyx-nya menangkap sekelebat bayangan hitam yang mendekatinya. Sosok itu tidak terlihat jelas karena sekelilingnya yang gelap. Namun satu hal yang Sasuke rasakan, sepasang tangan mungil halus yang menangkup wajahnya serta bibir ranum yang mengecup bibirnya menyalurkan udara agar memenuhi paru-parunya. Sosok itu dan Sasuke menghilang di antara dasar kegelapan dasar laut.

.

.

.

"Uhuk! Ohok!"

Sosok dengan rambut hitam legam itu memuntahkan seluruh air yang masuk ke dalam paru-parunya. Tengorokannya terasa sakit sehingga ia terus menepuk-nepuk dadanya. Di samping sosok dengan rambut raven itu sosok lain dengan rambut merah muda mengelus-elus punggungnya.

"Ohok! Ugh… hah… hah…" Sasuke terengah diantara penglihatannya yang buram.

Onyx-nya mengadah dan menemukan siulet dengan rambut merah muda dan sepasang manik emerald.

"Sa-Sakura…?" tanyanya lirih.

Sosok itu mengangguk dengan senyum lega.

"Shasuke!"

Sasuke secepat kilat menghambur memeluknya. Menenggelamkan wajahnya ke bahu gadis itu kemudian mengecup pelan tengkuknya. "Aku rindu kau…" bisik Sasuke.

Sakura mengangguk sembari membalas pelukan lelaki yang dicintainya itu. Setelah mereka berpelukan selama beberapa saat Sasuke mengakhiri pelukan mereka. Onyx-nya menelusuri sekelilingnya yang tampak asing.

"Ini… di mana?" tanyanya bingung.

"Rhumah Syakura." Jawab Sakura dengan senyum simpul.

Sasuke menatap emerald gadisnya itu. "Rumah Sakura?"

Sakura mengangguk. Gadis itu berbalik sembari menyeret tubuhnya menuju sebuah pohon berdaun merah muda yang berada di tengah-tengah ruangan besar itu. Sasuke mengikutinya dengan langkah pelan. Tak tega juga melihat gadisnya tampak dengan susah payah menyeret tubuhnya sendiri Sasuke berinisiatif mengendong Sakura menuju pohon yang berada di tengah ruangan itu. Kemudian Sasuke mendudukkan tubuhnya sembari bersandar di batang pohon itu dengan Sakura di pangkuannya.

"Shasuke?"

"Hn?"

"Ke-napha Shasuke ta-di tidak da-tang?" tanya Sakura sembari menatap onyx sekelam malam Sasuke. Sasuke menghela nafas diam tidak menjawab pertanyaan gadisnya.

Mereka akhirnya tenggelam dalam diam.

"HUACHII!" keheningan itu akhirnya pecah oleh suara bersin Sasuke yang sangat keras.

Sakura terpana melihat kelakuan Sasuke. Kemudian terkikik geli kala pemuda dengan rambut raven itu bersin berulang-ulang sehingga tubuhnya melompat-lompat kecil.

"HUACHI! Uuuhh~~ dingin sekali…" keluh Sasuke sembari mengosok-gosokkan tangannya yang memucat akibat kedinginan. Ia baru sadar kalau pakaiannya basah. Kemudian ia melepaskan jas dan kemejanya yang basah kuyub. Sasuke hendak melepaskan celana panjangnya sampai ia sadar sendari tadi Sakura menatapnya dengan innocent.

"E-eh…" tiba-tiba pipinya memanas kala sadar ia seperti melakukan striptease di depan seorang gadis. Sementara Sakura tetap menatapnya dengan mata yang berkedip-kedip lugu.

Sasuke segera berlari kecil menuju sisi pohon yang lain. Kemudian ia keluar dengan celana boxer basah, ia mendekati Sakura. Sasuke duduk di samping gadis duyung itu.

"Shasuke?" suara jernih Sakura membuat Sasuke menoleh.

"Hn?"

"Shasuke tahu?" Sasuke mengangkat alisnya, "inni adhalah tem-pat ibhu tiddur." Ujar Sakura sembari menepuk pelan tanah berumput di bawahnya.

Sakura merebahkan kepalanya pada paha Sasuke sembari menerawang menatap atas di mana bunga-bunga berwarna merah muda bermekaran.

"Dhulu… ibhu sellalu bercerrita tentang ne-geri a-tas air dhan ne-geri ba-wah air…" kata Sakura, sehelai kelopak bunga merah muda itu gugur dan melayang-layang pasrah di udara. Tangan Sakura terangkat dan menangkap kelopak itu. "ne-geri a-tas air temphat ayyah ber-ada."

Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya. "Ayah Sakura? Ada di negeri atas air?" tanya Sasuke.

"Hu-um. Katta ibhu, ayyah tingal di ne-geri a-tas air. Syakura inggin ber-temu ayyah…" ujar Sakura.

Sasuke berfikir sejenak. Nama negeri atas air dan negeri bawah air seperti terdengar di cerita dongeng, yang membuat Sasuke tak mengerti adalah di mana negeri di atas air yang dibicarakan Sakura itu.

"Shasuke dan Syakura se-perti ibhu dan ayyah… Shasuke darri ne-geri a-tas air, Syakura darri ne-geri ba-wah air…" ujar Sakura.

Sasuke mengangguk tanda mengerti apa yang di maksud Sakura. Negeri atas air dan negeri bawah air seperti di umpamakan dua tempat di atas dan di bawah, negeri di atas air tempat udara berhembus dan kaki berpijak, tempat bangsa manusia hidup yaitu daratan sedang negeri di bawah air tempat penuh genangan dan tanpa batas.

"Sakura… suatu hari Sakura pasti akan bertemu ayah." Bisik Sasuke sembari mengelus pipi Sakura. Sakura tersenyum sembari mengangguk pelan.

"Se-moga…"

.

.

.

Derasnya amukan sang langit kala itu dalam tangisnya yang mengendor-gendor bingkai jendela. Di dalam aula rumah besar itu sekelompok orang bergerombol sembari menunggu hujan berhenti, suasana yang tadinya meriah berubah menjadi hening kala di tengah-tengah pesta salah satu sang pemeran utama melarikan diri entah kemana. Di lain tempat di sudut rumah itu tepatnya di sebuah kamar mewah bergaya modern tampak sosok gadis cantik dengan rambut coklat panjang yang berantakan tengah menangis tersedu-sedu. Di dampingnya sosok wanita paruh baya namun masih tampak jelita menunduk sembari meremas ujung dress panjangnya.

Wanita bermata onyx itu menunduk dalam merasa bersalah sekaligus malu di saat yang bersamaan. Kala ingatannya terbang ke beberapa jam yang lalu saat putra bungsu yang di banggakannya membatalkan secara sepihak pertunangan yang ia rencanakan. Mikoto sadar bahwa sejak awal Sasuke menentang pertunangan itu namun ia tetap kukuh dan yakin bahwa Sasuke perlahan akan menerima keputusannya namun ternyata semuanya melenceng jauh dari perkiraannya. Putranya yang sangat ia sayangi dan banggakan itu melarikan diri dan mencoreng nama keluarganya.

Fugaku nampak berulang-ulang mengeram kesal. Pria paruh baya itu tak henti-hentinya mondar-mandir sembari memijit kepalanya yang pusing sementara di atas sofa merah di ruangan itu dua sosok pria muda dengan rambut hitam di kuncirnya hanya duduk diam.

"Sebenarnya apa yang di pikirkan bocah itu sih?" geram Fugaku tak habis pikir.

Itachi tetap diam. Onyx-nya menatap jendela yang basah oleh derasnya hujan badai. Seperti yang di katakan gadis duyung itu, hujan badai memang benar terjadi. Sekelebat bayangan Sasuke yang menuju pantai itu bersleweran di kepala Itachi namun sesegera mungkin pemuda berparas tampan itu mengeleng keras.

'_Tidak mungkin Sasuke ke tempat yang berbahaya seperti itu…'_

_._

_._

_._

Tetes air terjun perlahan dari ujung-ujung rambut hitam menjuntai milik sosok pemuda yang tertunduk. Dengkuran halus terdengar darinya menandakan bahwa anak Adam itu tengah tertidur, tubuh tegapnya bersandar di batang pohon berdaun merah muda. Ia sendirian di tengah-tengah ruangan besar dengan sisi penuh reruntuhan tiang-tiang yang ambruk.

Srek!

Srek!

Srek!

Kemudian sosok lain dengan susah payah menyeret tubuhnya di atas lantai kramik tua, berusaha mendekati sosok pemuda yang tertidur itu. Rambut merah mudanya menjuntai pasrah dan sebagian ikut terseret dengan tubuhnya yang bergerak. Ia merayap susah payah hingga beberapa menit kemudian gadis berisris klorofil itu bisa menyandarkan tubuhnya yang lelah di samping si pemuda yang terlelap.

"Shasuke…?" suaranya yang bening dan merdu itu membuat si pemuda terbangun dan secepat kilat menoleh ke pada si gadis.

"Sakura?" pemilik onyx itu berbalik menghadap Sakura, Sakura tersenyum tipis di antara deru nafasnya yang memburu. Di antara tetesan air yang membasahi rambut dan tubuhnya itu terjun pula tetesan keringat di keningnya. Tangan besar Sasuke mengusap kening Sakura.

"Ba-dai te-lah berhenthi." Ujar Sakura.

Sasuke mengangguk. Pemuda itu segera menarik Sakura dalam pelukannya, hal biasa yang ia lakukan dan seperti biasa pula Sakura kan membalas dengan wajah memerah. Beberapa menit mereka berpelukan hingga Sasuke memperlebar jarak agar ia bisa menatap penuh perhatian paras ayu Sakura. Tangan besar Sasuke mengelus pipi Sakura penuh sayang dan sebuah kecupan ia daratkan di kening Sakura yang menikmatinya dengan menutup mata.

Di luar sana, di atas permukaan laut tempat daratan dan langit berada sang bulan menampakan sinarnya yang purnama. Suasana sunyi sesepi desauan angin yang bernyanyi tanpa suara dan riakan air yang bergerak pelan menuju bibir pantai. Sinar sang purnama memantul di permukaan dan sebagian menembus lautan hingga ke dasar menerangi terumbu-terumbu karang yang pasrah dalam diam.

Dua manik berbeda warna itu saling memantul, saling bertatap lama tanpa jeda dan akhirnya jarak yang sebelumnya tercipta perlahan terhapus ketika sepasang bibir ranum dua sosok itu melekat kuat.

Sasuke mempererat pelukannya pada tubuh mungil Sakura, begitu pula sebaliknya Sakura melingkarkan sepasang tangan mungilnya di pinggang kokoh Sasuke. Ketika pelukan mereka semakin mengerat dan kecupan semakin mendalam. Kedua tangan itu saling betautan dan akhirnya…

Biarkan dua insan itu bersama mengenggam malam…

.

.

.

"Kukuruyuuukkk~~"

Satu hal yang Itachi benci adalah bangun dengan kantung yang bertengger indah di bawah matanya. Sulung Uchiha itu berjalan terseok-seok menuju kamar mandi dan menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin, rambut awut-awutan dan kantung hitam di bawah matanya tak lupa seekor ayam kate gemuk bertengger indah ikut menatap refleksinya di kaca. Itachi mengusap wajahnya pelan.

"Hoaaam!" lalu dengan tak elitnya menguap lebar seperti kuda nil, bahkan ia tak merasa malu walaupun ada ayam lain yang memperhatikan kelakuannya.

Setelah bosan menatap pantulannya di cermin, Itachi berbalik menuju bathtub berniat melakukan ritual rutinnya yaitu mandi. Baru saja hendak melepaskan celananya Itachi baru sadar bahwa ada yang memperhatikan gerak-geriknya sendari tadi dan ia menoleh kepada sosok ayam gemuk yang masih berjongkok di atas wastafel dengan tampang innocent.

"Blacky!"

"Petoookkk?"

Blam!

Blacky mendengus kepada daun pintu kamar mandi, ia dengan ceker (?) yang dihentak-hentakkan berlalu menuju atas kasur, lalu berjongkok di atas bantal Itachi.

Tak butuh waktu lama daun pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan sosok seksi Itachi sehabis mandi terpampang sempurna. Pria muda itu menghiraukan ayam kate yang seenak jidatnya berjongkok di atas bantal, alih-alih mengusir Blacky Itachi memilih mengambil ponselnya dan memencet nominal angka guna menghubungi seseorang.

"Kisame?" suara baritone Itachi mengalun merdu. "Help mee!"

.

.

.

Suara ombak yang menghantam tebing karang terdengar ganas. Angin berdesau tenang dan ombak bergulung-gulung kecil seperti biasa, sebagian telah meluber di bibir pantai. Di atas pasir basah itu tampak beberapa jejak kaki memanjang dari bibir pantai ke sela-sela batu-batuan karang. Sekelebat warna merah muda tampak menyandarkan kepalanya di atas pasir putih yang kering membuat pasir-pasir itu beberapa menyangkut di sela-sela rambutnya yang basah. Di samping sosok gadis dengan sirip duyung itu sosok lain yaitu pemuda denga rambut raven pantat ayam meringkuk di sampingnya.

"Shasuke?" suara jernih Sakura membuat Sasuke menoleh.

"Hn?"

"Shasuke akan thetap di sini khan?" tanya Sakura yang dib alas dengan anggukan pelan Sasuke. Gadis duyung itu bangkit dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Sasuke. "Syakura tak ingin berpisyah dengan Shasuke." Bisik Sakura.

Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya dan tersenyum kecil. "Sasuke juga… tak ingin berpisah dengan Sakura." Tangannya bergerak mengenggam tangan Sakura.

Angin bertiup lembut membelai anak-anak rambut mereka. Setelah lama berdiam diri di pantai Sasuke beranjak dan mengendong Sakura menuju bibir pantai mengajak gadis duyungnya untuk bermain dan sejenak melupakan kepenatan di pikirannya. Sasuke dengan lincah menyelam di antara terumbu karang dan ikan-ikan laut yang indah, ia bersembunyi agar Sakura mencarinya dan benar saja gadis berambut merah muda itu berenang riang di permukaan sembari memperhatikan sela-sela terumbu karang dengan seksama. Mereka bercanda ria dan bermain-main bahagia hingga lupa waktu. Mereka tak menyadari bahwa roda waktu terus berputar.

Di belahan wilayah kota Konoha yang lain, tepatnya di sebuah pantai bertebing terjal menuju laut lepas dan batas antara Konoha-Oto sebuah bangunan besar berdiri menjulang seakan menantang sang langit. Di dalam bangunan besar itu tepatnya di sbeuah ruangan yang penuh oleh kabel-kabel dan tabung-tabung berisi makhluk hidup yang di awetkan. Di atas sebuah meja kerja sosok pria tua dengan rambut panjangnya tngah serius meneliti sesuatu dengan mikroskop. Walau jam terus berevolusi tanpa lelah untuk menunjukkan waktu pria tua itu tak juga bergeming dari tempatnya hingga sosok lelaki muda dengan rambut abu-abu memasuki ruangan dan memanggil pria tua itu.

"Tuan Orochimaru?" suara baritonnya dib alas gumaman tak jelas oleh Orochimaru sendiri. "Hasil tes DNA-nya sudah keluar." Kata Kabuto.

"Bagaimana hasilnya?" tanya Orochimaru tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari lensa mikroskop.

"Hasilnya positif." Jawab Kabuto. Orochimaru mengangguk kemudian menoleh sekilas,

"taruh saja di atas meja kerjaku." Perintah Orochimaru. Kabuto melangkah menuju ruangan milik bosnya.

Cklek!

Di letakkannya map itu di atas meja coklat yang lumayan berantakan dan penuh oleh arsip-arsip laporan. Kabuto menghela nafas, ia beralih pada tabung besar yang berisi sosok manusia dengan ekor ikan yang tampak hanya tulang berbungkus kulit. Bahkan Kabuto bisa merasakan bulu kuduknya meremang kala iris gelapnya bersiborok dengan iris kosong makhluk di dalam tabung itu.

"Tuan, sebaiknya anda beristirahat barang sejenak, sejak kemarin malam anda sama sekali tak tidur." Tegur Kabuto ketika melewati Bosnya.

Orochimaru menghiraukannya, ia tetap sibuk memutar pemutar lensa di mikroskop itu. "Aku tak apa-apa. obat penumbuh anemone ini harus selesai besok." Balas Orochimaru. Kabuto hanya menghela nafas kemudian meninggalkan ruangan laboratorium itu.

"Semoga Pak tua itu tak terlalu memaksakan diri." Ujar Kabuto pelan.

Kaki besarnya melangkah menuju keluar bangunan. Ia merenggangkan tubuhnya yang kaku karena sejak semalam berkerja keras dan tak keluar dari tempatnya berkerja. Ponselnya bergetar dan Kabuto memencet tombol untuk melihat jadwalnya hari ini. Ia menghela nafas bosan dan melangkah menuju parkiran kemudian menancap gas menuju kota Konoha. Hari ini Kabuto harus melakukan seminar tentang kelestarian laut dan isinya.

Mobil sedan buatan tahun 80-an itu melesat di jalanan kota Konoha. Tak butuh waktu lama karena pagi itu tidak macet. Kabuto memarkirkan mobilnya di parkiran luas sebuah sekolah yaitu Konoha High. Baru saja Kabuto menapak pada lantai pertama gedung besar itu ia sudah di sambut oleh sosok perempuan dewasa cantik berambut hitam yang memeluk babi di dadanya. Kabuto menekuk sedikit ujung bibirnya menatap remeh babi itu. Si babi yang sadar di lirik Kabuto memasang tatapan genit. (?)

"Selamat siang Tuan Kabuto." Sambut perempuan itu. "Nama saya Shizune, saya asisten Nona Tsunade. Seminar sebentar lagi dimulai, mari saya antar." Kata Shizune ramah.

Kabuto dan Shizune berjalan beriringan dan akhirnya mereka berhenti di sebuah ruangan besar yang tak lain adalah ruangan lab multimedia Konoha High. Shizune membuka pintu dan diikuti Kabuto di belakangnya. Pria muda itu dengan mantap berjalan menuju ke dalam dan berdehem sejenak. Berpuluh-puluh pasang mata berkedip menatapnya seperti menunggu apa yang akan Kabuto katakan.

"Ehm, perkenalkan nama saya Kabuto Yakushi…" Kabuto memulai sesi perkenalan terlebih dahulu.

Sepasang iris biru laut menatapnya bosan, sosok pemuda tampan berambut duren itu menguap tak pula menghiraukan sikutan kekasihnya yang memasang raut memperingatkan lelaki itu tetap menguap lebar sesekali menutup matanya.

"Na-Naruto-kun!" bentak Hinata dengan suara terbata-bata yang lumayan tegas.

Naruto menoleh sejenak kepada kekasihnya dan mendengus bosan. "Ada apa sih?" ketusnya. Hinata menghela nafas berat lalu memilih fokus pada materi seminar yang diterangkan Kabuto.

"Jadi biota laut Konoha harus kita lestarikan dengan bla-bla-bla…" puluhan untaian kalimat yang disampaikan terasa bagai alunan lullaby bagi Naruto. Dan sedetik kemudian ia merasakan kelopak matanya terasa berat.

Teeeet!

Bel istirahat berkumandang nyaring diiringi sambutan meriah dari murid-murid Konoha High, mereka bahkan telah berhamburan keluar sebelum guru-guru pengajar dikelas keluar. Hal yang biasa dilihat saat kita masih bersekolah, tak ayal pula beberapa remaja-remaja SMA itu bermain-main basket dan beberapa mengerumpi dipojok-pojok taman dan kantin-biasanya hal itu dilakukan murid perempuan-.

Kedua tangannya tersimpan di saku, ia berjalan lurus dengan raut murung membuat kekasih berparas ayu-nya itu khawatir. Sang kekasih mencoba mengerti dengan cara menghibur dan menanyakan gerangan apa yang membuatnya murung.

"Ka-kau baik-baik saja Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata lembut. Gadis bermarga Hyuuga itu menangkup wajah Naruto dengan tangan mungilnya.

Naruto hanya tersenyum getir, "aku baik-baik saja kok Hinata-chan. Aku… tak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba feeling-ku tak enak." Jawab Naruto.

Sebagai kekaih yang baik tentu saja Hinata tetap khawatir terhadap kekasihnya walau Naruto sendiri berkata bahwa ia tak apa-apa.

"Naruto-kun… kalau ada apa-apa beritahu aku. Mungkin aku bisa sedikit membantu." Ujar Hinata. Naruto tersenyum lebar, tangan tan besar miliknya mengacak-acak rambut Hinata kemudian di tariknya gadis bermarga Hyuuga itu ke dalam pelukan hangatnya.

"Terima kasih Hinata… kau memang kekaih yang baik."bisik Naruto lembut.

.

.

.

Sasuke baru saja hendak merebahkan dirinya di mobil kesayangannya yang terparkir sembarangan di jalan pintas menuju pantai. Bungsu Uchiha itu memilih bersantai-santai di sana karena gadis duyungnya tiba-tiba menghilang begitu saja saat mereka baru bermain di laut. Suara deringan ponselnya bertalu-talu membuat Sasuke gusar. Di layar ponsel touchscreen itu foto sosok wanita berambut hitam yang sangat Sasuke kenal, tentu saja karena itu adalah foto Mikoto, ibunya.

"_Hiks… Sasuke?"_ pemuda berambut emo itu merasakan suaranya tercekat.

"I-ibu?" Sasuke menyahut dengan gumaman lirih, lalu pemuda beriris onyx malam itu mengigit bibirnya miris kala gendang telinganya menangkap suara isakan yang semakin menjadi-jadi.

"_Kenapa kau lakukan semua ini Sasuke? Kenapa?" _tangis penuh kekecewaan milik Mikoto pecah. _"Kenapa kau merusakkan harapan ibu…?"_

Sasuke merasakan hatinya hancur berkeping-keping menyadari ia telahmembuat wanita yang sangat disayanginya itu menangis.

"Maaf…" bisik Sasuke, pemuda berambut emo itu mengigit bibirnya getir.

"_Kau merusak nama keluarga kita… kenapa kau lakukan itu?"_ Sasuke bisa mendengar isakan Mikoto yang makin memilukan dan membuatnya ingin ikut menangis saat itu juga karena merasa sangat berdosa.

Sasuke meneguk ludah susah payah. "Maaf…" setetes air mata terjun dari iris onyx malamnya, "aku ingin bahagia… dengan orang yang… kucintai…"

Pip!

Diletakkannya ponsel metalik itu sedikit kasar di atas kursi jok depan. Sasuke merebahkan dirinya dan memakai tangannya sebagai bantal. Pemuda berambut emo itu memasang raut sedater mungkin namun percuma karena perlahan namun pasti bertetes-tetes air mata terjun dari iris obsidiannya. Ia… menangis dalam diam.

.

.

.

To be continue…

_To be continue…_

Saya re-update nih, maaf ya kalo hasilnya jelek dan update-nya ngaret. Akhir-akhir ini saya kena WB sih.

Well, sebentar lagi fic ini tamat kok, tapi masih lumayan lama sih-digetok-. Reader pasti bosan sama fic ini deh…

Btw, terima kasih untuk semuanya.

Thanks untuk pereview di chap 8 kemarin…

**Beby-chan.**

Uhe Haha Hehe : a… Itachi Cuma pengen lihat Sakura dari dekat ko. Jadi ga papa lagi pula Itachi uda punya Hana bisa-bisa di gigit akamaru loh kalo selingkuh. (^^)b n Saku Cuma bwat Sasuke. Saya ga merubah Sakura menjadi manusia karena biar beda, lagipula mereka kan terpisah di dua alam… Sasuke di atas air, Sakura di bawah air. Sekalian biar ga sama ama cerita Ariel dan cerita-cerita yang lain.

PPS : a-a… mereka tetap bisa bersatu kok. Tanpa Sakura harus jadi manusia. Pokoknya lihat sampe tamat aja nanti. Arigatou

**Onime no Uchiha Hanabi-hime.**

**Kazuma B'tomat.**

Perfect Speed : ah, maaf saya ga bisa janji soalnya ergantung mood ngetik sama ada idea to enggak. Soalnya fic yang lain juga masih menumpuk. Sekali lagi maaf tapi saya usahain deh. ;-)

**Nana the GreenSparkle.**

Vortex energy : ah, maaf ya kalo lama. Iya yang penting sabar aja nunggu soalnya konfliknya masih panjang sampai akhirnya SasuSaku bersatu. ;-)

**Naomi azurania belle.**

Chaini VAN : haha ga papa kok, yang penting sekarang kan dah update. Thanks untuk concritnya, maaf ya saya akan berusaha typo hilang tapi maaf sekali lagi kalau kadang nyempil. Soalnya typo memang kelemahan saya. DX

**Karasu Uchiha.**

Silver Wing : ah, cinta segi 3 ya? saya malah ga sadar tapi terserah aja deh.-dikemplang- haha… yakumo memang rada nyebelin sih habis Sasu Cuma bwat Saku. Tapi paling enggak di sini Silver udah lega kan? ;-)

Poetrie-chan : haha… lihat aja bagaimana di chap-chap selanjutnya ya. ;-)

**Fiyui-chan.**

Oh ya, buat pereview di chap 9 kemaren nanti saya bales di chap 10 mendatang. Btw, makasih…

RnR if you mind…


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter VIII

.

.

_Mimpi-mimpi indah selalu kami lalui…_

_Suka-duka sejak kami berjumpa untuk pertama kali dan untuk seterusnya…_

_Ada rasa cinta yang tumbuh dalam hati…_

_Pada sosoknya yang sangat berbeda…_

_Kami…_

_Dipisahkan oleh dua dunia…_

_Dia… tinggal di negeri bawah air…_

_Aku… tinggal di negeri atas air…_

_Namun, walau kami berbeda cinta kami pasti kan bersatu…_

_Namun aku sadar bahwa waktu terus berputar…_

_Tak mungkin dunia kami berdua terus bahagia…_

.

.

.

*My Mermaid*

*Masashi Kishimoto Naruto*Fantasy story*

*by Pink Uchiha*

*SasuSaku*

.

.

.

Sosok pemuda berambut hitam mencuat itu melangkah dengan lesu. Kemeja yang dipakainya lusuh dan berantakan. Kaki besarnya menapak pada lantai pertama teras sebuah rumah besar bak istana yang tak lain adalah rumahnya. Setelah menguatkan diri ia mengetuk pelan pintu kayu berwarna coklat dari bahan kayu jati terbaik itu.

Tok-tok-tok!

Hanya butuh 3 kali ketukan pintu itu berderit terbuka. Sosok gadis dengan pakaian maid terbelalak kemudian segera membuka pintu lebih lebar agar si tuan muda bisa masuk ke dalam. Maid itu segera berlalu setelah membungkuk sopan dengan tergesa-gesa. Sang maid mengetuk pintu sebuah ruangan di lantai dua. Dan sosok wanita berambut hitam dengan model digelung asal-asalan membuka pintu dengan raut tak bersemangat. Bahkan sang maid pun bisa menemukan kantung mata yang menghitam di bawah mata sang Nyonya rumah.

"Ada apa?" tanya Mikoto dengan suara serak.

Si maid berucap gugup, "a-ano Nyonya, Tuan Muda sudah pulang-" belum selesai sang maid berbicara Mikoto segera berlari tergesa keluar kamar yang tentu saja membuat si maid tercengang dan segera menyusul sang Nyonya mengingat kondisi Mikoto yang kurang baik.

Mikoto menghentikan langkahnya menatap putra bungsunya yang tengah memunggunginya dengan punggung tegapnya yang bergerak-gerak dengan nafas terengah pertanda gugup. Suara serak Nyonya Uchiha itu memecah keheningan.

"Kenapa kau pulang?" tanya Mikoto dengan nada ketus. Sasuke menoleh dan menatap tak percaya sang ibu. "Kenapa kau tak pergi saja sekalian?" pertanyaan Mikoto yang kedua kalinya bagai silet yang menyobek hati Sasuke.

"Ke-kenapa ibu berkata seperti itu?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada bergetar. Tak pernah ia lihat sang ibu begitu marah. Sasuke melangkah pelan dengan ragu.

Mikoto menatap onyx Sasuke tajam, "kau masih bisa bertanya seperti itu setelah apa yang kau lakukan?" cetus Mikoto dengan senyum kecut. "Kau puas eh?" tanya Mikoto sinis. "Puas karena pertunanganmu dengan Yakumo batal. Kau puas bukan? Mempermalukan Ibu dan Ayah?"

Sasuke mengeleng pelan. "Sasuke sama sekali tak pernah punya pikiran seperti itu Bu." Sergah Sasuke. "Sasuke tidak bisa bertunangan apalagi menikah dengan orang yang tak Sasuke cintai."

Mikoto kembali mendengus, ia menarik nafas berat sehingga sebutir airmata kembali jebol dari pelupuknya. "Lalu? Apa yang kau inginkan? Kami sudah berusaha memberikan yang terbaik untukmu! Tak cukupkah semua itu?" cetus Mikoto.

Sasuke meneguk ludahnya susah payah. Dengan tangan bergetar, ia mengadah menatap onyx sang ibu yang sudah memerah. "Aku hanya ingin menikah dengan wanita yang aku cintai."

Mikoto tertawa getir, "Hahaha… hahaha… kalau begitu, kalau begitu kenapa kau tak pernah membawa wanita itu ke rumah?" ia menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sandaran sofa dan memijit keningnya yang pusing. "Kenapa sejak awal kau diam? Kenapa tak kau bawa wanita yang kau cintai itu ke rumah? KENAPA SEJAK AWAL KAU TAK MELAKUKAN APAPUN? KENAPA SETELAH SEMUANYA HARUSNYA TELAH TERENCANA HARUS HANCUR DI TENGAH JALAN? KENAPA?" Mikoto menjerit histeris. Tangisanya pecah seketika, betapa kecewanya ia kepada sang putra bungsu. Kalau saja sejak awal Sasuke melakukan sesuatu untuk membatalkan perjodohan ini. Minimal membawa wanita pilihannya ke rumah, ia tak harus menanggung malu.

Sasuke secepat kilat berlutut dan bersujud di kaki Mikoto, ia tanpa daya menyaksikan kemarahan sang ibu. Ia benar-benar merasa sangat durhaka, membuat wanita yang telah mengandungnya selama 9 bulan itu kecewa. Sasuke berbisik pelan di sela isak tangis dan dadanya yang sesak luar biasa. Suaranya yang biasanya lantang itu seolah tertahan di tenggorokan, tak dapat keluar. Dan Sasuke hanya mampu berbicara lirih memohon maaf.

"Maafkan aku bu… maafkan aku…"

Mikoto hanya mampu jatuh terduduk di atas sofa, ia hanya mampu menangis kecewa seperti sang putra. Tangan tirus miliknya perlahan bergerak mengelus punggung Sasuke yang tetap bersujud di kakinya, bagaimanapun kecewanya ia bagaimanapun marahnya ia, Sasuke tetaplah putranya. Putranya yang selalu ia harapkan bahagia.

.

.

.

Sejak hari itu, Mikoto mendiamkan Sasuke selama 1 bulan. Begitupula dengan sang kepala keluarga Fugaku Uchiha yang melarang Sasuke keluar rumah selama 3 bulan terakhir. Selain sebagai hukuman yang harus diterima bungsu Uchiha itu, Fugaku juga melakukannya untuk menghindari kejaran wartawan yang akhir-akhir ini gencar mencari penyebab pembatalan perjodohan antara putra bugsu direktur Uchiha Corp dan putri direktur Kurama Corp. Itachi juga ikut andil dalam mengawasi Sasuke. Ia tak jarang memasuki kamar adik bungsunya itu guna menghibur dan menceritakan berita-berita ringan seputar teman-temannya yang lain karena Sasuke juga tak diperbolehkan masuk sekolah terlebih dahulu. Dan praktisnya Sasuke harus mengikuti pelajaran dengan model Home Schooling.

Sasuke mendesah kecewa untuk kesekian kalinya. Pemuda yang identik dengan warna langit malam itu mengambil ponsel touch screennya. Ia hanya mampu membuka-buka folder miliknya karena kartu SIM miliknya juga di sita Fugaku untuk pengawasan sekaligus hukuman. Sasuke menatap lama foto seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang tersenyum manis.

"Sakura… apakah sekarang kau baik-baik saja?"

Jemari Sasuke mengelus foto itu. Ia merasakan rindu yang sangat luar biasa, sudah tiga bulan ini ia tak bisa ke mana-mana dan ia tak bisa bertemu dengan Sakura. Sasuke sangat rindu dengan tubuh mungil itu. Sasuke meletakkan ponselnya asal, ia memiringkan tubuhnya dan memejamkan mata. Dalam angannya ia kembali terbayang malam itu, malam di bulan purnama setelah badai. Malam ketika ia dan gadisnya bersatu seutuhnya dan membagi kehangatan bersama.

.

.

.

Sakura mendesah kecewa. Ia mengenggam pasir basah di tangannya dan melemparkannya asal ke perairan, manik klorofilnya terus menoleh ke segala arah berharap akan munculnya sosok yang sangat ia harapkan. Ini sudah lama sekali sejak malam itu, dan Sasuke tak pernah datang ataupun terlihat lagi. Sakura merasa sangat sepi dan sendiri.

"Sasuke… kamu di… mana?"

Sakura memutuskan untuk kembali ke laut mengingat sang mentari telah sampai di puncaknya yang tertinggi. Sakura tak mau mengambil resiko kepanasan dan berakhir dengan kulitnya yang menghitam, ah salah maksudnya kulitnya yang nantinya mengering karena kepanasan. Dengan gerakan pelan, Sakura berusaha menyeret tubuhnya ke bibir pantai. Kemudian sosok duyung berekor kemerahan itu menghilang ditelan ombak.

Sakura berenang menelusuri terumbu-terumbu karang, ia berputar-putar di antara ikan-ikan yang mengerombol dan sesekali berkeliling di sekitar tubuhnya. Ikan-ikan kecil itu tak takut akan keberadaannya, malahan mereka sangat bersahabat dengan Sakura. Sakura kembali menyelam, kali ini ia bergerak menuju permukaan.

Sepasang iris klorofilnya menatap intens bibir pantai Konoha yang tampak ramai. Sakura sadar akhir-akhir ini pengunjung pantai memang membludak karena musim panas telah tiba. Pastilah para orang-orang negeri di atas air itu akan datang ke perbatasan antara negeri di bawah air dan negeri di atas air. Sakura kembali menuju ke kedalaman, ia sadar untuk sementara waktu ia tak bisa berada di permukaan karena pasti akan sangat berbahaya kalau sampai ada penghuni negeri di atas air yang melihatnya.

Sakura berenang menuju dasar laut yang gelap, kemudian ia berenang semakin masuk ke dalam gua gelap yang hanya di terangi oleh ubur-ubur yang bercahaya di dasar laut. Sakura kembali menyelam dan mulai menghentikan gerakannya ketika ia telah sampai di ceruk gua yang terang. Sakura kembali berenang ke reruntuhan yang sekiranya masih utuh, reruntuhan yang tak lain adalah rumahnya, tempat sang ibu beristirahat.

Srek-srek-srek!

Dengan gerakan pelan Sakura menyeret tubuhnya. Ia bersandar di batang pohon sakura yang mekar dan sesekali mengugurkan daunnya. Sakura memegangi rerumputan hijau tempat sang ibu terbaring damai.

"Ibu…? Kenapa Sasuke tak pernah lagi datang?"

Sakura menatap nanar bunga-bunga merah muda yang memenuhi batang pohon itu. Ia meraih kelopak yang gugur. "Aku…" Sakura mengernyit, tiba-tiba ia merasakan perutnya mendadak mual luar biasa apalagi kepalanya juga ikut-ikutan berdenyut-denyut.

"Uhuk-hoek-hoek!" Sakura berulang kali hampir memuntahkan isi perutnya.

Nyut!

Kembali perutnya mual dan pandangannya berputar-putar tak karuan.

Bruk!

Seketika Sakura terjatuh tak sadarkan diri…

.

.

PRANK!

"Hah?" Sasuke terlonjak dari tidurnya. Dengan nafas yang terengah-engah ia menatap kea rah sumber suara benda jatuh yang membuatnya terlonjak bangun tadi. Ia ternganga melihat ponselnya yang jatuh berseraka di atas lantai dan seekor ayam kate hitam yang menatapnya innocent dari atas meja.

Sasuke memekik dan segera menghampiri ponselnya yang jatuh berserakan. "Tidak!" dengan susah payah ia menyatukan kembali ponselnya dan berusaha menghidupkannya. Sayangnya ponsel itu tak juga menyala dan setelah Sasuke perhatikan lebih lekat, layar ponsel kesayangannya itu terbelah menjadi dua. Sasuke mendelik kepada Blacky yang tetap menatapnya tanpa dosa.

"BLEKKKYYY!"

"PETOKK?"

Sasuke secepat kilat menerjang ayam malang itu dan melemparkannya ke atas kasur. Tanpa ampun Sasuke memiting ayam malang yang mengelepar-gelepar itu.

Itachi yang kebetulan melewati kamar Sasuke mengernyit heran, pasalnya ia mendengar suara ribut-ribut dari dalam. Sebenarnya ia tak mau ambil pusing, namun ia juga khawatir. Itachi akhirnya membuka pintu kamar Sasuke dan terbelalak melihat kelakuan adiknya. Itachi segera menerjang Sasuke dan menendangnya hingga terjatuh dari kasur.

Bruak!

Sasuke meringis kesakitan dan mendeathglare kakaknya. Itachi membalas deathglare yang dilemparkan Sasuke, Itachi mengelus Blacky yang terbatuk-batuk akibat kehabisan napas.

"KAU HAMPIR SAJA MEMBUNUH BLACKY BODOH!" teriak Itachi marah. Ia kembali mengelus Blacky yang tetap terbatuk-batuk(?).

Sasuke mendelik dan terus mengelus-elus pantatnya yang sakit akibat membentur lantai. "Dia merusak ponselku!" sergah Sasuke. Itachi kembali mendelik, ternyata hanya karena sebuah ponsel?

"Hanya karena sebuah ponsel, kau mau membunuh Blacky yang sudah menemanimu selama bertahun-tahun? Tega sekali kau!" cibir Itachi dengan nada sinis. Blacky menatap nanar Sasuke dengan mata berkaca-kaca, tak menyangka bahwa tuannya sangat tega.

Sasuke tak menyahut. Itachi akhirnya mendengus dan membawa Blacky keluar dari kamar Sasuke. Sebelum menghilang dari balik pintu Itachi menyempatkan diri menoleh pada adik kesayangannya itu. "Hanya karena masalah kecil jangan sampai kau menyakiti orang-orang yang menyayangimu Sasuke."

Sasuke mendecih. Ia membanting tubuhnya kasar ke atas ranjang dan berusaha kembali terlelap. Bibirnya berulang-ulang kali menyebutkan nama 'Sakura'.

Mikoto menatap heran Itachi yang tiba-tiba membanting tubuhnya di sofa, dengan hati-hati pria muda Uchiha itu mengelus-elus Blacky yang masih shock dan meletakkannya di atas sofa agar ayam kate itu lebih tenang. Mikoto yang menyaksikannya menatap Itachi penuh tanya, tumben sekali sulung Uchiha itu begitu lembut kepada Blacky mengingat keseharian mereka yang selalu diwarnai keributan kecil.

"Ada apa dengan Blacky, Itachi?" tanya Mikoto ketika menyadari ayam peliharaan keluarga Uchiha itu tampak tegang. Itachi menatap Mikoto sambil terus mengelus punggung ayam itu agar ia lebih rileks.

"Tadi Sasuke hampir membunuhnya bu," Jawab Itachi. Tentu saja Mikoto terbelalak.

"Bagaimana bisa?" Mikoto menatap Itachi tak percaya, ia sangat tahu putra bungsunya itu sangat menyayangi Blacky seperti saudaranya (?) sendiri.

Itachi mengendikkan bahu, "Blacky tak sengaja merusak ponsel Sasuke." Ia memijit pelan leher Blacky sehingga ayam kate itu kini terlihat lebih tenang. "Tapi menurutku itu terlalu berlebihan. Masa' ia sampai hampir membuat Blacky merenggang nyawa," Lanjut Itachi.

Mikoto menunduk, ia mendudukkan dirinya di sofa dan ikut mengelus Blacky. "Kurasa akhir-akhir ini Sasuke sangat tertekan dengan hukuman yang di berikan Fugaku." Mikoto menatap obsidian Itachi. "Ia tak bisa keluar rumah, tak bisa masuk sekolah." Mikoto merasakan matanya terasa berat. "Rasanya aku tak tega melihatnya…" Mikoto seperti ingin menangis namun ia terdiam ketika merasakan usapan jemari besar milik Itachi yang mengelus lembut pipinya.

"SSh… ibu tak usah khawatir. Aku yakin, Sasuke bisa mengatasi semuanya. Sasuke bukan anak kecil lagi Bu!" kata Itachi. Mikoto mengangguk lega setelah mendengar kata-kata putra sulungnya.

Siang yang tadinya ada kini telah berlalu dan malam telah tiba. Walau begitu keramaian kota Konoha juga tak kunjung usai, bahkan untuk pantai berpasir putih miliknya yang tak juga sepi oleh pengunjung.

Di bawah sana, di dasar laut gelap yang tak tertembus cahaya. Ketika kita menelusurinya hingga ke sebuah ceruk gua yang terang benerang oleh cahaya yang berasal dari puncak ceruk itu. Entah cahaya itu berasal dari mana namun sinarnya sudah cukup untuk membuat kita bisa melihat apa saja yang ada di sana.

Di salah satu puing-puing bangunan yang utuh, di dalamnya terdapat sebuah pohon dengan bunga merah muda lebat yang tak pernah habis seolah-olah abadi. Di bawah pohon itu tampak sesosok gadis yang tergeletak tanpa daya. Gadis dengan surai merah muda panjang itu tiba-tiba bergerak pelan, hingga erangan lolos dari bibirnya.

Sakura menyentuh keningnya yang masih pening, perlahan ia berusaha bangkit. Ia memegangi perutnya yang sesaat sebelumnya tiba-tiba mendadak terasa sakit luar biasa.

"Sasu… ke…?" tanpa sadar Sakura mengumamkan nama pria yang sangat ia cintai itu.

Dengan putus asa Sakura bergerak, menyeret tubuhnya menuju perairan. Ia berenang menuju permukaan. Saat ini yang ia ingat hanya Sasuke, ia tak perduli apapun yang akan terjadi. Yang sekarang ia butuhkan hanya Sasuke…

Hanya Sasuke…

Byur!

Sakura muncul di permukaan. Ia menatap daratan yang tampak terang oleh lampu-lampu dan Sakura menyadari seperti waktu-waktu yang lalu, bahwa saat ini penghuni negeri di atas air telah mengadakan sebuah perayaan. Sekarang adalah musim panas, dan itu artinya para manusia akan lebih banyak berkumpul di tempat-tempat yang sekiranya memiliki banyak air. Sakura tahu ia seharusnya tak berada di permukaan sekarang, namun rasa yakinnya akan sosok Sasuke yang mungkin saja membawanya kemari.

Sakura mendesah kecewa, tidak mungkin lelaki itu akan datang sekarang. Mungkin saja… Sasuke takkan pernah datang lagi…

Sakura kembali ke dasar laut. Ia memutuskan untuk berenang di sekitar terumbu-terumbu karang. Sayangnya Sakura tak menyadari bahwa di musim panas tidak hanya waktu siang hari para manusia akan memasuki perairan, namun saat malam turun mereka kadang kala akan melakukannya.

Ckrek!

Sakura tersentak kala mendengar suara jepretan kamera. Pendengarannya di air pastilah amat tajam karena kadang kala suara sekecil apapun dapat mengalir sana. secepat kilat duyung berambut merah muda itu menoleh kea rah sumber suara tadi dan terbelalak melihat bayangan dua sosok penyelam yang membidikkan kamera mereka ke arah Sakura. Dengan gesit Sakura mendekati kedua penyelam itu dan menerjang mereka. Sakura berusaha merebut kamera tersebut namun ia kesulitan karena si penyelam yang memegang kamera tersebut berusaha melawan balik. Berusaha menghindari kemungkinan terburuk Sakura dengan kasar menyobek selang oksigen milik penyelam tersebut dan secepat kilat menghilang di balik kegelapan lautan.

.

.

.

Sasuke meneguk habis air putih yang di siapkan oleh seorang pelayan ketika bungsu Uchiha itu melangkah ke dapur. Sasuke menguncapkan terima kasih dan melangkah menuju ruang keluarga tempat sang ibu tengah asik menonton TV. Ibunya tengah menonton berita.

Sasuke mendudukkan dirinya di samping Mikoto dan menyandarkan kepalanya asal-asalan di sandaran sofa.

"_Kemarin, dua orang penyelam mancanegara melaporkan melihat kemunculan makhluk asing yang berada di pantai Konoha-"_

Mikoto tampak serius menyimak berita yang tersiar, berbeda terbalik dengan Sasuke yang tetap cuek bebek sambil tiduran di sofa.

"_Menurut laporan mereka makhluk tersebut berwujud setengah manusia dan ikan. Dari hasil pengambilan gambar yang secara tak sengaja mereka lakukan, mahkluk setengah ikan ini menyerang salah satu dari turis tersebut-"_

Mikoto mendesah, "Berarti sekarang pantai Konoha sudah tidak aman lagi."

Sasuke mengernyit mendengar perkataan sang ibu. Ia menegakkan kepalanya, mulutnya hendak terbuka tapi Sasuke terpaku pada gambar di layar TV itu. Walau sekelilingnya tampak gelap, namun Sasuke mampu menangkap jelas sosok yang ada di foto itu. Sangat jelas bahwa itu adalah Sakura, gadisnya.

"_Untuk itu pemerintah setempat mengeluarkan larangan untuk sementara pengunjung di larang berenang di laut. Dan tim peneliti ekosistem kelautan akan melakukan penyisiran terkait keberadaan makhluk tersebut."_

Sasuke tiba-tiba beranjak dan dengan tergesa-gesa berlari menuju pintu depan, sekarang yang ada di pikirannya adalah menemui Sakura dan menyelamatkannya sebisa mungkin. Mikoto yang melihat kelakuan Sasuke mendelik dan secepat kilat menyusul putra bungsunya itu yang keluar rumah.

"SASUKEEE!" Mikoto berteriak berusaha menghentikan putra bungsunya namun sia-sia karena Sasuke tetap berlari menuju gerbang. Sayangnya tiba-tiba 2 satpam keluarga Uchiha itu segera mencekal Sasuke dan menyeretnya ke dalam rumah.

Sasuke yang memang kalah ukuran tubuh dan kekuatan dengan dua satpam itu hanya mampu meronta dan berteriak-teriak meminta di bebaskan.

.

.

.

"Tuan Orochimaru?" sesosok pria berambut abu-abu mendekati seorang pria paruh baya yang tengah memperhatikan sesosok duyung yang tak lain adalah bangsa iblis. Orochimaru menoleh dan menatap asistennya.

"Ada apa?"

Kabuto menyeringai, "apakah anda sudah mendengar berita yang beredar akhir-akhir ini?" tanyanya.

Orochimaru menaikkan alisnya, setengah tertarik dengan kata-kata Kabuto. "Hm, tidak."

Kabuto semakin menyeringai, ia menyerahkan sebuah foto yang tampak terang. "Kabarnya dua turis mancanegara melihat duyung di wilayah perairan pantai Konoha," kata Kabuto. "Ini adalah foto hasil jepretan mereka, setelah kubersihkan dengan aplikasi penghapus efek gelap. Ternyata hasilnya seperti ini!"

Orochimaru menyeringai senang, "aku jadi penasaran. Duyung ini tak berbeda jauh dengan manusia."

"Saya sudah menyusun tim pencari untuk menemukan duyung itu Tuan," kata Kabuto. Orochimaru menyeringai senang.

"Kerja bagus Kabuto!"

.

.

.

Dari dasar laut Sakura menatap ke permukaan, ia bersembunyi di antara bebatuan karang yang besar. Sejak kemarin malam kini kapal-kapal besar mulai menyisiri perairan. Tak ayal jala-jala juga di tebar di mana-mana. Sesekali Sakura harus menghindar agar tak tersangkut di salah satu jala itu.

Byur!

Iris Sakura melebar ketika sekumpulan penyelam menceburkan diri ke dalam air. Mereka membawa sebuah alat aneh berbentuk seperti antena panjang. Antenna itu mengeluarkan suara ultrasonic yang seketika mengetarkan air di dasar laut. Suara itu memantul ke mana-mana membuat ikan-ikan kecil berputar-putar tanpa arah. Sakura yang menyadarinya segera berenang menjauh, suara itu juga membuat telinganya yang sensitive berdengung.

Gerakan Sakura ternyata di sadari oleh salah satu dari penyelam itu, mereka mengirim aba-aba pada nahkoda kapal bahwa target mereka telah bergerak. Dan kapal yang jumlahnya lima itu bergerak cepat. Mereka menebar jala di mana-mana sehingga menjebak Sakura yang kalah cepat. Sakura tercenggang, ia tak bisa lari walau sudah berenang ke segala arah untuk mencari jalan keluar ataupun celah.

Grek!

Grek!

Grek!

Jala itu di tarik. Sakura panik luar biasa ketika ia juga ikut tertarik ke atas. Ia berusaha meronta-ronta namun usahanya sia-sia. Tangan dan ekornya terbelit tali-tali jala itu.

Ketika jala itu benar-benar tertarik ke permukaan dan melayang ke udara. Iris klorofil Sakura bisa melihat manusia-manusia yang memburunya tadi menatapnya dengan penuh kekaguman. Sakura kembali meronta.

Grek!

Grek!

Bruk!

Kemudian jala itu di turunkan di atas geladak kapal. Sakura menatap sengit para manusia yang mengerumuninya. Di antara mereka tiba-tiba sesosok pria dengan rambut abu-abu mendekati Sakura. ia berjongkok dan seketika manik gelapnya bersiborok dengan manik klorofil Sakura.

"Ternyata memang benar, wujudnya benar-benar seperti manusia." Kabuto mengelus rambut Sakura dan meyakininya bahwa rambut itu benar-benar asli. Kabuto benar-benar kagum dengan sosok duyung di hadapannya yang sangat rupawan. Sosoknya seperti gambaran dongeng putri duyung yang pernah ia dengar ketika ia masih kanak-kanak. "Tak kusangka, dongeng benar-benar menjadi kenyataan." Tangannya mengelus dangu Sakura dengan seringai puas.

Sakura membuang mukanya. Kabuto tersenyum simpul dan bangkit kemudian memerintahkan anak buahnya untuk melepaskan Sakura dari jeratan jala dan membawanya ke ruangan khusus.

.

.

.

To be continue…

Maaf kalo update-nya telat.

Fic ini sudah mendekati puncak klimaks dan tinggal beberapa chapter lagi tamat. Entah nanti bagaimana akhir cinta antara dua makhluk yang berbeda dunia. XD –sok puitis-

Cukup sampai sini dulu. Saya ngebut ngetik ini selama 3 jam, padahal besok saya harus sekolah.

Terima kasih untuk pereview di chap 9 :

Non-key: hahaha… kalau soal cara 'bikinnya' pikirin sendiri deh.-bisa-bisa kalau di jelasin fic ini naik jadi ranting M dong-

Yang jelas tinggal beberapa chapter lagi fic ini tamat kok. Tapi tepatnya kapan saya ga tahu. hehe XP

**Kiriko mahaera : ** salam kenal juga. Btw, ini udah update well, review lagi ya. ;-)

Vortex Energy : Ano, gomen kalo saya mengecewakan.-bungkuk-bungkuk- soal typo saya akan berusaha lebih baik lagi. Well, gara-gara kebiasaan saya yang ga pernah edit setelah ngetik makanya typo sering bertebaran. Sekali lagi gomen –bungkuk-bungkuk-

Halah (?) : Gomen…

Anon : Gomen ya, saya akan lebih teliti lagi. Selanjutnya akan saya coba perbaiki. Terima kasih sarannya. :')

Gracia De Mouis Lucheta : ano, namamu ko sulit di eja sih.-bercanda- XP yap, Sasuke mengalami di lema. Ano, kalau soal update kilat saya ga bisa janji lho tapi saya usahain secepatnya dan fic ini tidak discontinue.

**Rurippe no Kimi : **haha, ga papa kok. Kan yang penting sekarang kamu udah review. Ano, kalo jumlah word itu karena udah mentok. Saya kan bisanya ngetik 1000-3000 an kata sih jadi kalau lebih dari 3000 kata anggap saja itu bonus. –dijitak-

Uhe Haha Hehe : entah kenapa aku selalu sweatdrop tiap baca penname mu rasanya pengen nyengir gaje gitu. XP tentang married-nya SasuSaku itu rahasia lho. Gomen ga bisa ngasih spoiler tapi di chap akhir nanti-entah chap berapa- SasuSaku bakal bersatu kok. v(^^)

**BlueHaruchi Uchiha : **yap, di chap terakhir nanti Sasu Saku pasti bersatu-saya enggak tahu di chap berapa- yang penting harap sabar menunggu ya. ;-)

Silver Wing : haha, iya tuh Yakumo lebih baik mundur aja deh biar Sasu bahagia selamanya ma Saku.

**Fiyui-chan : **well, ini udah update.

Oh ya, maaf saya ga bisa bales satu-satu lagi lewat PM buat yang login sebagai gantinya saya bales satu-satu di sini ya.

Saya akan hiatus panjang dan insyaallah kalo sempat bakal update secepatnya. Well, arigatou gozaimasu minna.

RnR if you mind Ok… ;-D


	11. Chapter 11

*My Mermaid*

*Masashi Kishimoto Naruto*Fantasy story*

*by Pink Uchiha*

*SasuSaku*

*Special chapter for Sakura's Birthday*

.

.

.

Orochimaru baru saja menjeblak pintu lab dengan langkah tergesa. Lelaki paruh baya itu tersenyum senang-tepatnya menyeringai- melihat sosok yang terikat di atas kasur pasien itu. sosok dengan rambut merah muda itu sesekali meronta-ronta membuat kasur itu berguncang, tiga orang ahli medis berada di sana tampak menunggu apa yang akan dilakukan Orochimaru.

Lelaki paruh baya itu mendekati Sakura, menyentuh ujung dangunya dan menatap senang wajah duyung perempuan itu. akhirnya usahanya selama ini tak sia-sia.

"Ternyata memang benar, duyung memang benar-benar ada." Lelaki itu kembali meneliti gesture wajah Sakura sampai perempuan duyung itu melengoskan wajahnya seolah tak sudi. Semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu tergelak.

"Haha, sepertinya dia ingin jual mahal kepada anda, Orochimaru sensei!" gurau seorang ahli medis. Seorang laki-laki dengan gigi hiu, dan rambut putihnya yang khas.

Orochimaru tak mengubris. Tampaknya pria tua itu tetap memperhatikan segala hal yang menarik dari duyung di hadapannya ini. ia mulai mencermati satu persatu bagian tubuh Sakura, mulai dari sirip ekor sampai ujung rambutnya. Ia benar-benar takjub, belum pernah ia menjumpai warna rambut yang unik ini. pigmen seperti apakah yang gadis itu miliki pada rambutnya? Penelitiannya akan berjalan sukses.

Seorang pria bercadar mengangkat pisau bedahnya, membuat Sakura berjengit ketakutan. Tatapan gadis itu menegang.

"Kapan pembedahan media dimulai sensei?" tanya pria bercadar yang misterius itu. Mangetsu Hozuki, lelaki berambut putih dengan gigi runcing itu tergelak,

"kau benar-benar sadis!"

Kakuzu mengacuhkannya, ia tetap menatap Orochimaru yang tengah sibuk dengan catatan penelitian dari Tayuya-satu-satunya ahli medis wanita di ruangan itu-.

"Tanpa pembedahan! Penelitian ini sangat penting, jangan sampai media terluka sedikitpun! Kalian hanya kuijinkan mengambil secuil sampel dari tubuhnya!" kata Orochimaru tegas. Pria paruh baya itu hendak berlalu dari ruangan. "Bawa dia keruang sinar X." lalu sosoknya menghilang di balik pintu.

Mangetsu menyeringai, "Dokter Orochi sangat bersemangat."

Kakuzu membereskan peralatan bedahnya. "Kudengar penelitian ini sudah ia kelola sejak lama."

Mangetsu menoleh kepada Sakura yang meronta-ronta sejak tadi. "Ngomong-ngomong duyung ini ternyata cantik juga ya!" guraunya. Ia mendekati Sakura yang menatapnya ketakutan. Menyentuh dangu gadis duyung itu dan memperhatikannya dengan seksama. "sungguh cantik, warna matanya juga sangat indah." Pujinya.

Tayuya meletakkan catatannya. Dan mendudukkan pantatnya di atas sebuah kursi putar yang berada di ruangan itu. "Benar-benar dongeng yang menjadi kenyataan." Ujar Tayuya ringan.

Kakuzu melipat tangannya, "sebelumnya aku pernah melihat bangkai duyung di ruang penelitian pribadi milik dokter Orochi."

Tayuya mengangkat alisnya, "bangkai?"

"Ya, wujudnya seperti duyung. Tapi lebih mengenaskan daripada ini-Kakuzu mengendikkan dangunya menunjuk Sakura- kulitnya gelap, dan tubuhnya seperti tak berdaging, hanya tulang terbungkus kulit." Jawabnya. "Dan media itu sudah mati. Seperti sudah sejak lama."

Tayuya menghela nafas, "mungkin saja dokter Orochi pernah menemukan duyung lain sebelum ini. dan dia mengawetkannya." Kata Tayuya.

Sakura terdiam.

'_Mungkin saja bangsa iblis' _pikirnya.

Mangetsu menyibak rambut di kening Sakura. "Kalau ternyata secantik ini. wajar saja kalau dokter Orochi sangat menginginkannya." Celetuk Mangetsu. Tayuya melipat tangannya tak suka.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik sekarang segera bawa duyung ini ke ruangan Dr Orochi, sebelum beliau marah-marah karena kita terlambat!" kata Tayuya. Ia memerintahkan kedua rekannya itu, Kakuzu dengan raut malas mendorong kasur tempat Sakura terikat.

"Sayang sekali, makhluk secantik ini akhirnya hanya berakhir sebagai objek penelitian." Kata Mangetsu. Kakuzu mengacuhkannya dan mendorong kasur Sakura ke tengah ruangan.

"Tayuya, apakah kita akan melakukan scanning terlebih dulu atau langsung pada pembedahan?" tanya Kakuzu. Tayuya memeriksa hasil catatannya.

"Entahlah, tapi kita tunggu saja intruksi dari Dr Orochi!"

.

.

Sasuke bergerak gelisah, ia memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat berusaha mengenyahkan segala perasaan tak mengenakkan yang dari tadi mengeluti pikirannya. Entah kenapa ia selalu terbayang tentang gadisnya yang tengah ia tinggal sendirian di bawah laut sana. ia kembali bergerak gelisah, bahkan bayangan sosok Sakura yang lenyap dibalik cahaya membuatnya terlonjak paksa dari tidur.

"Sakura!" ia memekik kaget. Sampai sebuah suara ketukan membuat bungsu Uchiha itu tersadar dan melangkah menuju pintu kamar, tampak sosok Mikoto menatapnya khawatir.

"Apa kau bermimpi buruk, nak?" tanyanya. Sasuke hanya mengangguk sekilas.

"Ibu belum tidur?" tanyanya. Mikoto mengusap pucak putra bungsunya itu.

"Kebetulan ibu tadi lewat depan kamarmu, ibu hanya mengambil air minum… apa kau bermimpi buruk?" ia tatap khawatir putra bungsunya. "Kamu terlihat pucat!"

Sasuke menggeleng, "tidak apa-apa… aku hanya kelelahan… hari sudah beranjak larut, lebih baik ibu segera tidur!" tegur Sasuke lembut. Wanita berambut hitam itu mengangguk dan kembali mengacak-acak rambut putranya.

"Ya, selamat malam…" ujar Mikoto semari beranjak meninggalkan Sasuke.

Bungsu Uchiha itu menghela nafas, ia melangkah keluar kamar dan berjalan ke taman. Kesunyian dan udara dingin menyambutnya ketika ia melangkahkan kakinya ke taman yang hanya disinari oleh lampu putih sederhana yang tak begitu terang di taman itu. ia mendudukkan tubuhnya di atas kursi panjang yang ada di sana. Ditatapnya sang langit cerah yang kala itu memancarkan berjuta bintang yang sangat indah.

'_Tuhan, kenapa perasaanku sejak tadi gelisah? Semoga tak ada hal buruk yang terjadi pada Sakura…'_

Ia mendesah panjang… Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya melihat-lihat taman yang ada di sekelilingnya. Ternyata taman itu cukup tenang walau dengan suasana yang gelap seperti ini. samar-samar Sasuke menangkap sebuah bayangan hitam yang tengah meringkuk di bawah sebuah pot besar. Sosok itu tampak mengembung dan sepertinya tengah tertidur. Sasuke mengulum senyum dan mendekati sosok itu.

Ia elus bulu-bulu kehitaman sosok itu lembut, "Blacky? Kau tidak tidur di dalam, hm?" tanyanya lirih. Ayam kate berbulu hitam itu membuka matanya dan menatap sang tuan innocent. Ia menurut saja saat Sasuke mengangkat tubuh gemuknya dan membawanya duduk di atas pangkuannya. Ia merasakan tangan besar Tuannya itu mengelus penuh sayang bulu-bulu kehitaman miliknya.

"Aku… entah kenapa terus merasa tak enak…" ucap Sasuke kemudian. Ia kembali mengelus ayam katenya.

"Petok!" Blacky hanya berkotek sejenak kemudian terdiam, matanya terpejam, sepertiya ayam itu sungguh kelelahan dan ingin segera beristirahat. Sasuke hanya terkekeh pelan dan membawa Blacky menuju rumah. Kemudian meletakkan ayam itu di atas sofa dan meninggalkannya begitu saja. Sasuke melangkah menuju garasi mobil dan mengemudi keluar.

Jalanan yang lenggeng membuat kendaraan yang dinaiki Uchiha bungsu itu melesat tanpa halangan menuju pantai Konoha. Sasuke memarkirkan mobilnya agak jauh dari pantai dan keluar dari sana kemudian melagkah menuju batu-batuan karang yang ada di sudut pantai itu. suara deburan ombak memecah kesunyian, Sasuke bisa melihat air yang sedikit naik sehingga menenggelamkan bibir pantai tempat ia dan Sakura selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama.

"Sakura?!"

Ia memanggil-manggil nama gadisnya, biasanya duyung itu akan keluar atau bahkan memandang langit seperti biasanya di tempat ini.

"Sakura? Di mana kau?" Sasuke kembali memanggil nama gadisnya, namun tak ada sahutan, hanya semilir angin dan deburan ombak yang menghantam karang yang terdengar. Sasuke tak bisa mengambil resiko menyelam ke dalam laut sekarang, laut tengah pasang dan bisa saja ia malah terseret ke tengah laut nantinya jika tetap saja nekat.

"Sakura?!" untuk kesekian kalinya Sasuke memanggil-manggil nama gadis duyung itu, namun sejak tadi sosoknya tak jua muncul. Akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk menyerah.

.

.

Sakura meronta-ronta ketika maniknya menangkap 4 orang berpakaian medis yang mengerombolinya, salah satunya lelaki berambut panjang hitam yang tampak cukup berumur itu sejak tadi menatapnya intens. Lelaki itu menyuntikkan sebuah jarum suntik di lengan Sakura dan menarik beberapa milliliter darah dari tubuh gadis itu. Sakura meringis pelan. Ia hanya bisa meronta-ronta kesakitan ketika Kakuzu menyayang kulit ekor ikan miliknya, mengambil sampel untuk di amati.

"Hasilnya sudah keluar Dr Orochi!" suara seorang wanita berambut orange membuat lelaki bermata ular yang tengah sibuk memeriksa sampel darah dengan mikroskop mengalihkan tatapannya. "Duyung ini memiliki 90% gen manusia!" jelas Tayuya. "Ia bahkan kemungkinan memiliki kecerdasan otak yang melebihi manusia biasa, selain itu sisa gen yang ia miliki hampir serupa dengan gen mamalia laut."

Orochimaru memegang hasil laporan asistennya itu dengan tangan bergetar, ia menatap Sakura yang tengah terikat dengan tatapan penuh kekaguman. "Duyung ini bernafas dengan paru-paru, tapi ia seolah melakukan adaptasi dengan kehidupannya di lautan sehingga ia mampu bernafas di dalam air. Kapasitas paru-parunya juga 3 kali lipat dari manusia biasa sehingga dia mampu menahan nafas yang cukup lama dalam air." Imbuh Tayuya lagi. "Untuk gen rambut merupakan persilangan dari gen rambut orang tuanya, belum jelas bagaimana perkembang biakan duyung ini."

Orochimaru terseyum puas, "tidak kusangka, objek ini lebih sempurna daripada objek pertama yang kuteliti!" Orochimaru mendekati sosok Sakura, kemudian menyentuh dangunya. "Duyung manis, apakah kau mengerti apa yang kukatakan? Bagaimana kalau kau menceritakan sedikit tentang riwayat hidupmu, hm?" tanya dokter itu sembari mendesis dengan seringai menyeramkan. Tayuya hanya menghela nafas dan memberekan hasil kerja Orochimaru.

"Lepaskan aku!" keempat orang itu tercengang ketika Sakura berteriak dengan tatapan tajam. Mereka tidak menyangka bahwa duyung itu mengerti apa yang mereka katakan.

"Sungguh menarik, ternyata dia bisa bahasa manusia!" Mangetsu meninggalkan pekerjaannya dan mendekati sosok Sakura, sementara itu Orochimaru tengah menatap takjub gadis duyung itu.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Orochimaru dengan seringai yang melebar di bibirnya. Seketika Sakura bergidik.

"Sa-Sakura…!" jawabnya hati-hati. "Apa yang mau kalian lakukan padaku?" tanyanya.

Orochimaru mengelus puncak kepala Sakura dan tersenyum kembali, "Sakura, kami bangsa manusia hanya ingin melakukan penelitian kalau bangsa duyung benar-benar ada di bumi ini! sejak dulu, bangsamu hanya menjadi legenda yang tak pernah terbukti… tapi aku yakin bangsamu benar-benar ada!" kata Orochimaru.

Sakura menatap lelaki tua itu tajam. "Bangsa kami musnah karena ulah kalian, para penghuni negeri atas air!" pekik gadis itu. "Beratus-ratus tahun lalu bangsa kalian membunuh satu persatu bangsa kami! Merebut semua kekayaan kami dengan keserakahan!"

Sakura menghela nafas berat. "Apa… sebenarnya apa yang kalian inginkan?!"

Tayuya terdiam, ia menatap kasihan duyung berambut merah muda yang telah terengah itu. sementara Orochimaru hanya diam membisu, "apakah ini berkaitan dengan legenda bangsamu? Bisakah kau menceritakannya?" tanya Orochimaru. "Kami hanya ingin tahu, seperti apa bangsa kalian… jika ada kesalahan di masa lalu yang dimulai oleh bangsa kami. Jujur saja, kami bahkan tak mengetahui tentant hal itu. karena itu ceritakanlah agar kami tahu sehingga kami bisa memperbaikinya!" imbuhnya dengan nada tenang.

Sakura menatap lelaki paruh baya itu tidak percaya, "sungguh bisa kupegang janjimu?" tanya Sakura ragu. Orochimaru mengangguk, "setelah kuceritakan semua, kalian akan berhenti menganggu bangsa kami?" tanya Sakura sekali lagi. Orochimaru kembali mengangguk.

Sakura mulai tenang dan berhenti meronta,

_Zaman dahulu kala, Tuhan menciptakan dua dunia. Dunia dengan seluruh kekayaan masing-masing. Salah satu dunia itu adalah dunia di atas air, tempat manusia, hewan, tumbuhan dan segala isinya berpijak pada bumi dengan lautan udara dan langit yang mengelilinginya. Dan dunia yang satunya adalah dunia di bawah air tempat ikan-ikan dan segala isinya berada._

_Dahulu, dunia bawah air, tempat para duyung hidup tentram dan damai. Para bangsa duyung membangun sebuah negeri yang di sebut negeri bawah air. Suatu hari, para manusia, tempat dunia atas air tiba-tiba mendatangi dunia bawah air, memperkenalkan diri sebagai penduduk negeri atas air, menawarkan kerja sama untuk kesejahteraan kedua negeri tersebut._

_Dengan perjanjian itu, bangsa manusia bisa mencari ikan-ikan di laut dan memanfaatkan segala isinya. Begitu juga sebaliknya, setiap waktu para manusia juga menjaga laut dari sehingga tidak rusak dan bangsa duyung dapat hidup damai di dalamnya… namun, suatu hari bangsa manusia mulai berubah._

_Bertahun-tahun berikutnya, bangsa manusia yang tak puas akan apa yang ia punya berambisi merebut segalanya. Bangsa manusia mulai merusak lautan, mengekploitasi apapun dari laut yang bisa mereka ambil. Menyebarkan bom-bom perusak dan memulai perang dengan sesame bangsa mereka sendiri. bangsa bawah laut tak bisa berbuat banyak, satu persatu dari mereka berpencar guna menyelamatkan diri. Bangsa duyung bukanlah bangsa yang menyukai peperangan, karena itu sebagian dari mereka memutuskan untuk menyelam ke lautan terdalam dan tak pernah kembali lagi ke permukaan, sebagian lagi masih bertahan dengan harapan bisa merebut kedamaian negeri mereka kembali._

_Sayangnya harapan hanyalah harapan. Manusia semakin gila. Mereka merusak apapun yang ada, melakukan perombakan besar-besaran pada lautan. Membunuh semua makhluk yang ada di dalamnya. Karena itu, banyak bangsa duyung yang mati dan kemudian keberadaan mereka tak pernah di dengar lagi…_

_Beratus tahun kemudian, manusia mulai sadar akan kesalahan mereka. Mereka mulai berhenti berperang, mulai menyusun kembali keseimbangan alam satu persatu. Sebagian dari bangsa duyung yang bertahan secara turun temurun memutuskan untuk tak lagi menampakkan wujud mereka di hadapan manusia._

_Dan sejak itu, keberadaan bangsa duyung menjadi legenda…_

_Dalam legenda, dikatakan bangsa duyung terbagi menjadi dua jenis. Yaitu bangsa malaikat dan bangsa iblis. Bangsa malaikat adalah bangsa duyung dengan wujud manusia sempurna, hidup dengan akal sehat dan kecerdasan mereka. Menyayangi sebagai sesama mahkluk hidup dan juga hadir sebagai bangsa yang rapuh karena tak menyukai peperangan. Hidup tersembunyi di antara permukaan dan terumbu-terumbu karang indah dasar laut._

_Selain itu, bangsa iblis, adalah bangsa duyung yang tinggal di bawah laut terdalam, di dasar palung laut tempat kegelapan pekat berada. Mereka adalah para duyung dari masa lalu yang melarikan diri ke dasar laut tergelap. Kehilangan jati diri mereka, dan tak lagi berakal sehat. Mereka adalah bangsa yang terlahir kembali untuk membunuh dan merusak._

_._

_._

Sakura menyelesaikan ceritanya. "Sejarah turun temurun bangsa kami… satu persatu dari kami, mati dan musnah…"

Keempat orang itu terdiam, "lalu… apakah ada duyung lain di wilayah laut Konoha selain dirimu?" tanya Orochimaru. Ia memperhatikan Sakura dan mulai tertarik untuk mendalami sejarah bangsa mereka.

Sakura mengeleng pelan, "aku tak tahu, hanya aku… selama ini yang bertahan di sini. Kurasa mereka sudah punah sejak lama… jauh sebelum aku lahir." Ujarnya sedih. "Yang ku ingat, waktu itu hanya aku dan ibu…"

"Bisa kau ceritakan bagaimana masa kecilmu? Dan di mana ibumu sekarang?" tanya Orochimaru.

"Masa kecilku… aku hanya tinggal di bawah lautan. Melihat kalian para penghuni negeri atas air dari permukaan laut. negeri kalian berkembang pesat, kalian mulai menjaga laut dan itu membuatku sangat senang sebagai penghuni negeri bawah air yang terakhir. Dulunya, ibuku hanyalah salah satu duyung yang tersisa, sayangnya, ibu meninggal setelah melindungiku dari ledakan lautan oleh bangsa negeri atas air…" cerita Sakura.

Orochimaru terdiam, berusaha mengingat kapan tepatnya terakhir ledakan yang terjadi di lautan Konoha, ledakan yang membuat laut Konoha rusak parah dan membuat Konoha kehilangan kekayaan laut yang sangat besar kala itu. Orochimaru mendecih, ia ingat, itu adalah ledakan saat tiba-tiba perombak Suna melayangkan serangan pada Konoha. Saat itu Orochimaru juga ikut andil dalam penyelamatan ekosistem di daerah itu.

"Lalu, bisakah kau ceritakan seperti apa bangsa iblis itu?" tanya Orochimaru sekali lagi.

Sakura menatap intens lelaki paruh baya itu, "bangsa iblis, adalah bangsa duyung yang tinggal di lautan tergelap. Mereka makhluk pembunuh, mereka makhluk dengan kulit hitam dan tubuh tulang berbungkus kulit… mereka makhluk kejam…" ujar Sakura. "Sebelum aku… apakah kau pernah menemukan duyung yang lain?" tanya Sakura.

Orochimaru mengangguk dan memerintahkan Kakuzu dan Mangetsu untuk membantunya mendorong kasur Sakura menuju ruangannya. Sakura menahan nafas sejenak ketika melihat sosok tubuh dalam tabung kaca yang menjadi mimpi buruknya, mahluk serupa yang menyerangnya beberapa waktu lalu.

"Apakah dia duyung bangsa iblis?" tanya Orochimaru sembari menyentuh tabung kaca itu. Sakura mengangguk kaku. Ia memperhatikan makhluk itu dengan seksama. "Aku menemukannya dalam keadaan mati di tepi pantai Suna beberapa tahun silam!" kata Orochimaru. "Dia 50% memiliki gen manusia, 25% memiliki gen serupa ikan dan sisanya belum diketahui." Imbuhnya.

Sakura mengulum senyum, "salah satu perbedaan bangsa malaikat dengan bangsa iblis adalah… kami bisa bertahan dalam dua dunia. Kami memang hidup di negeri bawah air, tapi kami juga bisa bertahan hidup di negeri atas air. Sementara itu, bangsa iblis akan mati dalam sekejap ketika mereka merangkak menuju negeri atas air." Sakura kembali memperhatikan sosok bangsa iblis dalam tabung kaca itu. "Salah satu alasan kenapa bangsa malaikat lenyap adalah, para bangsa iblis yang juga menyerang kami…"

"Um, Dr Orochimaru, saya sudah menyelesaikan hasil sampel darah. Sekarang kita bisa melakukan scanning pada media untuk mengetahui seperti apa struktur bagian dalam media!" ucap Tayuya ketika ia masuk ke dalam ruangan penelitian Orochimaru.

Dokter paruh baya itu mengangguk dan kembali memerintahkan Mangetsu dan Kakuzu untuk mendorong kasur tempat Sakura diikat. Mereka sampai pada sebuah mesin, dengan cekatan Kakuzu dan Mangetsu melepaskan ikatan di tubuh Sakura dan memindahkannya di atas kasur mesin scanning.

Kasur itu bergerak perlahan, Sakura hanya diam dengan wajah tegang. Ia merasakan lampu biru panjang menyorot berulang-ulang tubuhnya.

Sementara itu dibagian monitor, Orochimaru tampak memperhatikan hasil scan Sakura. lelaki itu mengangkat alisnya tinggi-tinggi pertanda puas atas hasil yang ia dan timnya lakukan.

"Ini sungguh menakjubkan, dari sistem seluruh organ yang ada dia memiliki organ lengkap layaknya manusia, hanya saja tulang belakang terus memanjang hingga ujung ekor. Di sepanjang garis paha dan tulang ekor struktur tulang tidak jauh berbeda dengan struktur tulang mamalia laut!" Orochimaru mengangkat hasil scan dengan tatapan kagum.

Namun, kemudian lelaki tua itu mengangkat alisnya, ketika menangkap gambar ganjil yang ada dalam hasil scan itu. "Tunggu, apa ini?!" ia memperhatikan dengan cermat gambar dua buah bulatan lonjong yang ada di sekitar perut.

"Duyung ini juga memiliki rahim!" Tayuya tiba-tiba berucap. "Dari hasil sampel darah, hasil menunjukkan bahwa duyung ini tengah mengandung!" imbuhnya.

Pupil milik Orochimaru mengecil, tangannya bergetar. "Ini suatu kebetulan yang sangat hebat!" Lelaki itu dengan tergesa memasukkan hasil scanning ke dalam berkas. "Penelitian kita hari ini cukup sampai di sini! Kirim gadis duyung ini ke tempat pembudidayaan laut milikku! Selanjutnya kita akan meneliti perkembangan gadis duyung ini sampai dia siap untuk melahirkan!"

Orochimaru melangkah keluar ruangan, ia menyeringai puas. "Dengan ini… mimpiku untuk membuktikan pada dunia bahwa bangsa duyung masih ada akhirnya terwujud!"

.

.

Sasuke terbangun dengan wajah gelisah. Ia mendesah panjang, dan membuka ponsel miliknya. Maniknya sedikit memicing kala menatap foto sosok gadis berambut merah muda yang tersenyum senang. "Sakura…?" ia kecup foto itu dengan penuh perasaan. "Aku merindukanmu…"

Tok!

Tok!

Tok!

"Hei Sas?" Itachi tiba-tiba muncul dari balik pintu. Di tangannya sosok Blacky tengah berjongkok kalem. Ayam Kate itu berkotek sejenak menyapa Sasuke dan hanya di jawab gumaman malas pemuda itu. "kau kenapa? Kelihatan tidak bersemangat sekali?" Sulung Uchiha itu mendudukkan bokongnya di sisi ranjang Sasuke. "Kau tidak merindukan Blacky? Lihat, Blacky saja sangat merindukanmu… iya kan Blacky sayangg?" Itachi mengangkat-angkat main-main ayam hitam itu sembari memonyongkan bibirnya seperti menghibur ayam kate itu.

Ckit!

Tiba-tiba Blacky mematuk hidung mancung Itachi, membuat si empunya menjerit kesakitan dan refleks melepaskan ayam kate gemuk itu. Blacky dengan cuek berputar-putar di kamar Sasuke.

"Hmp… bodoh!" Sasuke menahan tawanya. Sementara Itachi mendelik kesal sembari memegangi hidungnya yang memerah setelah ayam kesayangan Sasuke itu mematuk hidungnya.

"Dasar ayam kate sialan!" maki Itachi pada sosok ayam kate gemuk yang dengan tampang innocent berjongkok di atas karpet.

"Kalau tidak ada kerjaan, lebih baik kau keluar dari kamarku!" usir Sasuke dengan nada malas melihat tingkah kekanakan Itachi yang terus saja memaki-maki Blacky.

"Heeh… enak sekali dirimu tiba-tiba mengusirku!" sewot Itachi. "Aku sebenarnya mau mengajakmu ke seaworld Konoha, kulihat sejak tadi kau cuma bermalas-malasan." Kata Itachi.

"Ogah ah, kurang kerjaan banget!" Sasuke mengibaskan tangannya dengan raut malas. "kalau mau ya kenapa kau tak pergi sendiri saja? atau paling tidak ajak gebetan barumu itu!" kata Sasuke.

Itachi mendengus, "sayangnya gebetanku sedang sibuk Baka, lagipula cuma kau yang ada di rumah. Ayah dan Ibu sedang keluar!" Itachi menarik-narik lengan Sasuke. "Lagipula kau kan adikku, mereka tidak mungkin mengira kita pasangan homo yang sedang kencan kok!"

Sasuke mendelik dan menarik paksa tangannya dari tarikan Itachi. "Memangnya aku anak kecil?" bentaknya kesal.

Itachi mengeleng pelan, "baiklah kalau kau tak mau ikut, dan aku akan menunjukkan pada ibu foto gadis berambut merah muda yang ada di ponselmu itu! haha, Ibu pasti akan sangat senang dan memaksamu mengenalkannya pada ibu!" Itachi menyeringai penuh kemenangan ketika Sasuke berusaha merebut ponselnya yang entah bagaimana bisa ada di tangan Itachi.

"Kembalikan!" Sasuke berusaha merebut ponsel itu, tapi Itachi dengan lihainya mengelak. Setelah kelelahan sendiri akhirnya Sasuke menyerah. "Baiklah, aku akan menemanimu ke seaworld apalah itu!" katanya dengan nafas terengah.

Itachi kembali menyeringai penuh kemenangan. "Oke, aku akan menunggu di bawah selagi kau bersiap-siap!"

"Hei, Itachi! Mana ponselku?!" Sasuke berteriak ketika kakaknya itu keluar.

"Nanti, setelah kita pulang dari seaworld Konoha!" sahut Itachi. Sasuke hanya mendecih.

.

.

Sakura menatap malas hiu paus yang berenang santai di atasnya, ia hanya duduk-duduk di sekitar terumbu karang rimbun yang bergerak-gerak searah arus air. Di depan sana Sakura bisa melihat banyak pengunjung SeaWorld Konoha yang tengah menatap takjub hewan-hewan laut yang ada di sana.

Orochimaru mengirimnya ke pusat pembudidayaan laut miliknya, tempat pembudidayaan laut itu juga membuka akuarium raksasa di mana berbagai spesies hewan laut langka yang dilindungi dibudidayakan di sana. Orochimaru tidak memasukkan Sakura ke kolam khusus karena ia ingin meneliti cara hidup Sakura di bawah laut.

Keberadaan Sakura sebagai duyung juga di rahasiakan pihak pusat budidaya. Mereka hanya memberikan info bahwa Sakura adalah petugas pelatih yang memang juga bertugas mengurus seluruh hewan laut yang ada di aquarium raksasa itu jika ada pengunjung yang menanyakan siapa sosok manusia berekor duyung itu. seolah Sakura seorang petugas yang memakai kostum untuk menghibur pengunjung.

Sakura berenang-renang lincah bersama ikan pari raksasa yang melebarkan siripnya. Ia melambaikan tangannya ketika beberapa pengunjung anak-anak melambaikan tangannya kegirangan kagum melihat aksi Sakura. Sakura mendekati pengunjung dan tersenyum sembari melambaikan tangannya.

Sementara itu, dua sosok makhluk Adam tengah melenggang, salah satunya dengan mimic semangat menoleh ke sana-sini melihat-lihat sementara itu sosok lainnya dengan malas hanya memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku celana.

"Waahh! Mereka besar-besar sekali!" Itachi memekik kagum. Sementara Sasuke hanya mendengus bosan melihat tingkah kakaknya.

"Hn, dasar norak!" ejek Sasuke. Itachi menghiraukan kata-kata Sasuke. Ia tetap memperhatikan dengan seksama.

"Ma-Mama! Ayo ke sana ma! Katanya di sana ada Putri Duyung yang cantik sekali!" tiba-tiba pekikan riang seorang gadis cilik membuat Sasuke tersentak. Ia memperhatikan gadis dengan surai keemasan itu yang memaksa sang Ibu untuk mengantarnya. Ibunya hanya terenyum maklum dan mengikuti langkah anaknya.

Sasuke baru sadar kalau banyak pengunjung yang melangkah menuju tempat gadis cilik dan ibunya itu.

"Permisi, kenapa di sana ramai sekali?" tanya Sasuke pada seorang remaja perempuan dan temannya yang kebetulan lewat. Remaja itu sedikit salah tingkah melihat wajah tampan Sasuke. Namun kemudian ia tersenyum,

"SeaWorld menampilkan pertunjukkan atraksi, ada petugas penyelam yang berkostum putri duyung sedang menampilkan atraksi yang menarik!" kata gadis itu. Sasuke menguncapkan terima kasih kemudian berlari mendekati sisi aquarium yang di padati pengunjung. Dari barisan paling belakang Sasuke bisa melihat sosok dengan rambut merah muda berenang lincah bersama ikan-ikan yang berada di dalam aquarium raksasa itu. semua pengunjung berdecak kagum dan ada pula yang bertepuk tangan melihat kelihaian sosok itu.

"Sakura…" Sasuke tercengang. Ia segera menyusup di kerumunan itu, setelah beberapa lama berdesak-desakan. Akhirnya Sasuke bisa melihat dengan jelas sosok gadis duyungnya yang tengah bermain-main dengan ikan-ikan kecil yang mengelilinginya. Sasuke bisa melihat Sakura tertawa riang ketika ikan-ikan kecil itu mematuk-matukkan bibir kecilnya di tangan dan pipi Sakura. Rambutnya yang panjang melayang-layang di air dan tubuhnya tertutupi pakaian renang model atasan bikini berwarna merah muda.

Sakura tiba-tiba melirik pada kerumunan penonton yang menyaksikan kelakuannya sejak tadi. Maniknya melebar kala menangkap sosok Sasuke yang tengah menatapnya nanar dari balik dinding kaca. Sakura segera berenang mendekat. Para pengunjung berdecak senang, namun mereka kemudian terdiam ketika sosok Sakura ternyata mendekati sosok Sasuke. Sakura tersenyum sembari tangan mungilnya menyentuh dinding kaca, ia menempelkan tangannya agar sejajar dengan tangan besar Sasuke. Sasuke menatapnya nanar, ia mendekatkan wajahnya hingga menyentuh dinding kaca. Sakura tersenyum sedu, tangannya terangkat, mengelus kaca seolah tengah mengelus pipi pemuda itu. Sakura kembali mengulum senyum dan mengerakkan bibirnya.

'_aku… mencintaimu_'

Sasuke terdiam, ia ikut tersenyum samar. Dan menyentuh bayangan wajah Sakura.

Orang-orang di sekelilingnya terpana dan berdecak kagum melihat kemesraan dua orang itu. sebagian ada yang mengabadikannya melalui kamera, mereka mengira jika aksi pasangan itu merupakan bagian dari atraksi yang di adakan.

Sementara itu, sosok Itachi memperhatikan adiknya dengan senyum tipis dibibirnya.

.

.

To be continue…

Hallo minna-san, udah berapa lama nih saya nelantarin fic ini? akhirnya bisa update setelah sekian lama. :D

Ini kebetulan saya update pas hari ultahnya Sakura. Yeey… happy birthday Saku-chan. XDD

Thanks buat yang review chap kemarin :

Sasusaku Fans : maaf ngaret updatenya. saya kena WB lama sih, selain itu sibuk sama dunia nyata dan fic-fic yang lain masih banyak yang harus diurus. Tapi saya tetep lanjutin fic ini kok. :D

UchiNami Selvie : iya, ini udah update. Maaf lama banget ya updatenya.

SuntQ : iya, hehe, ini lanjt kok. ;D

Eureka eklesius : iya, nanti anak mereka lahir kok. XD Orochimaru nangkep Saku karena dia terobsesi buat membuktikan pada dunia kalau duyung itu masih ada.

Hima sakusa-chan : iya, ini udah lanjut kok :D

: thanks for fav XD

Hikaru Hirio Hikari : iya, ini kelanjutannya XD

Vortex Energy : iya, buat adegan action nanti saya pertimbangan. Pokoknya nanti Sasu bakal usaha buat ngebebasin Sakura. XD

SakuraBELONGtoSASUKE : gomen, update cepat ga bisa janji. Orochimaru sebenarnya enggak jahat kok di sini, dia Cuma pengen membudidayakan kehidupan laut. :D Terus Yakumo ga bakal muncul lagi, palingan Cuma nyempil XP

SONE Uchiha : salam kenal, hehe, gomen baru update update sekarang.

Ucucubi : iya, ini update

Aljapayo : iya, ini happy ending kok. :D

Uhe Haha Hehe : gomen hehe, apa yang terjadi sama Saku udah terjawab di chap ini kok. :D

Anka-Chan : udah terjawab di chapter ini :D

Guest : gomen, pas buatnya ada di chap Sembilan. Atau anda bisa bayangin sendiri-digeplak- XP

Nothing-Name : oh, thanks kalo gitu.

.

.

Sign,

Pink Uchiha

.


	12. Chapter 12

Jemari Sasuke mengelus dinding kaca itu, ia kemudian mengangguk dan melangkah mundur meninggalkan Sakura yang seketika menatap nanar kepergiannya. Namun dengan isyarat tangan Sakura mengangguk mengerti, kemudian sosok Sasuke menghilang di kerumunan. Sakura perlahan melambai dan berenang pergi, menyisakan tatapan kecewa dari anak-anak yang ingin melihatnya dari dekat.

"Sakura?!" panggil Sasuke, ia terus memanggil nama gadisnya, Sasuke kini tengah melangkah di kolam-kolam penampungan tempat ikan-ikan yang sebelumnya diambil dari bawah laut di masukkan ke aquarium raksasa.

"Sasuke!" Sakura keluar dari kolam dengan susah payah. Ia merangkak pelan menghampiri pemuda yang dirindukannya itu. Sasuke bernafas lega dan mendekati Sakura, memeluknya erat menyalurkan segala beban rindu yang ada di pundaknya.

Sakura meneteskan air mata sembari membalas pelukan pemuda yang menempati posisi terpenting di hatinya itu.

"Hiks… Sasuke… aku takut!" Sakura mengeratkan pelukannya. Sasuke mengangguk dan mengelus lembut kepala gadis itu, kadang ia kecup lembut kening Sakura.

"Aku ada di sini! Aku takkan meninggalkanmu!" hibur Sasuke. Ia menangkup pipi Sakura dan membawanya dalam kecupan panjang di bibir mereka.

Plok-plok-plok!

Sebuah suara tepuk tangan menyadarkan kedua putra Adam dan putri Hawa itu, Sasuke menoleh dan menatap tajam sosok lelaki dengan rambut panjang berwarna hitam dengan manik ular itu.

"Pemandangan yang sangat mengharukan!" puji Orochimaru dengan seringai yang mengembang di bibirnya. "Ada apa gerangan yang anda lakukan di sini, hm? Apakah anda ingin berkenalan dengan salah satu pegawai perusahaan kami?"

Sasuke memicingkan matanya, ia menatap tajam Orochimaru dan mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh Sakura. Gadis duyung itu menatap Sasuke sayu dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada bidang pemuda itu. Sakura membalas pelukan erat Sasuke seakan tak ingin berpisah dari pemuda yang dicintainya.

"Jangan bercanda! Apa yang sudah kau lakukan padanya?" jemari kekarnya memeluk kepala Sakura sedangkan duyung cantik itu mengeratkan lengannya di pinggang Sasuke.

Orochimaru terkekeh sarkatis, "Ini bukan urusan anda, Tuan! Bisakah anda segera keluar dari tempat ini, dan jangan menganggu pegawai kami?" pintanya. Ia mempersilakan dengan sopan untuk meninggalkan tempat itu. walau akhirnya lelaki yag identik dengan ular itu akhirnya menatap Sasuke dengan kilatan penuh emosi karena Sasuke tetap kukuh tak mau melepaskan gadis duyungnya.

"Jangan paksa kami untuk mengusir anda dengan kekerasan, Tuan!" kata Orochimaru memperingatkan. Maniknya telah menajam marah.

"Aku tidak akan menyerahkannya pada kalian!" seru Sasuke lantang seolah menantang lelaki di hadapannya.

Orochimaru semaki memicingkan matanya penuh emosi. Ia melangkah menuju dinding di samping kolam dan menekan sebuah tombol merah. Seketika suara sirine bergema di ruangan besar itu, Sakura seketika bergetar ketakutan dan memeluk Sasuke semakin erat dengan putus asa.

"Sasuke… Sasuke… Sasuke…" ia mengumamkan nama lelaki yang dicintainya itu berulang-ulang.

Sasuke mendesis penuh emosi, ia tatap penuh dendam lelaki berambut panjang yang melipat tangannya itu dengan seringai puas. Tak butuh waktu lama, tim keamanan telah tiba di lokasi tempat sirine itu dibunyikan. Mereka mengepung Sasuke dan Sakura.

"TANGKAP LAKI-LAKI ITU!" perintah Orochimaru dengan tatapan angkuh sambil menunjuk Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak kehabisan akal, ia bangkit dan mengendong Sakura bridal style. Ketika salah satu dari petugas keamanan itu melangkah maju dan menyerang Sasuke dengan lihai pemuda itu menghindar dan melancarkan sebuah tendangan ringan di bokong petugas itu sehingga membuatnya terjembab karena tak siap menerima tendangan Sasuke.

Sasuke mengembangkan seringai meremehkan. Dengan lihai ia meliuk-liuk menghindar dari kejaran para petugas keamanan itu. Sakura mengeratkan lengannya di leher Sasuke. Agak panic juga ketika pemuda itu bergerak lincah untuk menghindar.

Sasuke menangkis pukulan tongkat yang dilayangkan salah seorang petugas dengan lengannya, Sakura menjerit ketakutak ketika tongkat itu hampir mengenai kepalanya. Sasuke dengan kesal membalasnya dengan tendangan yang membuat petugas itu terpental. Nafas Sasuke mulai terasa berat, beban di tangannya membuatnya tidak bisa melawan dan bergerak dengan lebih leluasa.

Jumlah petugas yang datang semakin banyak, membuat Sasuke berdecak kesal.

Buak!

Sekali lagi Sasuke menendang seorang petugas yang menghalangi langkahnya.

"MENYINGKIRR!" karena factor kelelahan dan emosi Sasuke berteriak kesal dan menendang siapapun yang menghalangi jalannya dengan membabi buta.

Orocimaru tak tingga diam, lelaki paruh baya itu menghadang Sasuke dengan kuda-kuda andalannya. Sasuke medecih dan melayangkan tendangan kea rah lelaki itu namun dengan mudah lelaki berambut panjang hitam itu mengelak dan memiting kaki Sasuke.

Bruak!

"Argh!" Sasuke mengerang kesakitan dan jatuh ke atas lantai. Sementara itu Sakura tergeletak tak jauh dari pemuda itu. ia terlempar ke belakang ketika Sasuke ambruk karen pitingan Orochimaru di kakinya.

"Sasu-" Sakura menatap nanar Sasuke yang mengerang kesakitan sembari memegangi kakinya, sementara itu petugas yang lain mulai meringkus Sasuke. Sakura mengulurkan tangannya ingin meraih sosok pemuda itu, namun sosok Sasuke yang meringis kesakitan mulai ditarik menjauh. "Sasu-"

"BAWA PEMUDA ITU KELUAR DARI SINI!" perintah Orochimaru. Para anak buah itu mengangguk patuh, dan menyeret Sasuke yang memberontak.

"TIDAK! SAKURAA!" Sasuke berteriak. Ia bisa melihat manik Sakura berkaca-kaca, tangan mungilnya tetap terangkat seolah ingin menggapainya.

Sakura meneteskan air mata, ketika petugas yang lain mengangkatnya kembali ke kolam. Sakura menatap nanar Sasuke yang terus memberontak dari cekalan petugas-petugas keamanan itu.

"Sasu…"

.

.

BRUAK!

"ENYAH DARI SINI!" maki seorang petugas yang baru saja menendang Sasuke keluar. Petugas itu kemudian berbalik pergi.

Sasuke meringis, memegangi kakinya yang barusan di pelintir oleh Orochimaru. Ia mencoba berdiri, namun tubuhnya oleng.

"Ck, sampai pincang begitu!" sosok lelaki yang menahan tubuh Sasuke berdecak, ia membopong adiknya dengan susah payah. Sasuke mendengus,

"Cih!"

"Kau terlalu gegabah, Sasu!" ujar Itachi. Ia mendudukkan Sasuke di trotoar dekat mobil mereka. Dengan cekatan Itachi memijit kaki Sasuke, sementara pemuda itu menggerang pelan.

"Sebenarnya, apa yang mau kau lakukan?" Itachi menatap adiknya itu. sementara Sasuke hanya meringis menahan sakit. Sasuke menoleh kepada bagunan tempat Sakura berada. Ia menyipitkan maniknya.

"Apapun yang terjadi, aku harus mengambil Sakura kembali." Desis Sasuke.

Itachi mendengus dan menarik seutas senyum. Tangan besarnya menepuk rambut ayam Sasuke dan membantu adiknya untuk berdiri. "Aku punya ide bagus, mungkin ini terdengar gila! Tapi tak ada salahnya mencoba kan?"

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke penasaran.

.

.

Bruk!

"Khukhukhu! Jadi ada seorang manusia yang tahu keberadaanmu eh?" Orochimaru menyeringai. Ia menatap tajam duyung berambut merah muda yang tengah terikat itu. Orochimaru berjongkok dan menyentuh dangu Sakura. "Dilihat dari caranya menatapmu, aku yakin dia pasti seseorang yang berharga bagimu eh?" ia menyeringai. "Jangan katakan kalau manusia itu yang saat ini anaknya tengah kau kandung!"

Sakura membeliak, gadis duyung itu terdiam, maniknya menyorot kea rah lain, mencoba menghindari tatapan Orochimaru. Lelaki tua itu melepaskan dangu Sakura kasar. "Ternyata memang sangat menarik!"

Lelaki itu beranjak pergi. "KALIAN SEMUA, PINDAHKAN DIA KE TEMPAT AQUARIUM TERTUTUP. ISOLASIKAN SAMPAI MASA MELAHIRKAN TIBA!" perintahnya lantang. Anak buahnya dengan patuh segera bergerak, membawa Sakura ke sebuah tempat yang baru dan sangat rahasia.

Sakura hanya bisa mengigit bibirnya getir, tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan. Ia tak berdaya di daratan…

.

.

"APA?!" Naruto memekik tak percaya setelah mendengar cerita Itachi dan Sasuke. Sekarang dua Uchiha itu memberikan sebuah rencana gila. Menyusup ke tempat penelitian laut milik Orochimaru dan menyelamatkan Sakura.

"Apa maksudmu dengan menyelamatkan duyung Sasuke?" Neji menyilangkan tangannya. Ia menatap serius bungsu Uchiha itu. "Duyung hanya sebuah mitos, legenda!"

"Kau tidak akan tau jika belum melihatnya langsung, Neji!" ujar Itachi. "Untuk apa kami berbohong? Dan kau, Naruto, bukankah kau pernah melihat seperti apa wujud gadis duyung itu?"

Naruto melongo, "se-sejak kapan? Seingatku aku tidak pernah-"

"Apakah kau lupa saat kita menguntit Sasuke di karang pantai Naruto? Saat dia kabur begitu saja?" tanya Itachi dan Naruto berseru ketika ingat apa maksud Itachi.

"AAAHH! AKU INGAT! SAAT KITA MENANGKAP BASAH SASUKE SEDANG MELAKUKAN HAL MESUM DENGAN GADIS BERAMBUT MERAH MUDA!" seru Naruto.

"A- JANGAN BILANG KAU!" Sasuke memekik tak percaya. Ia tak menyangka ternyata waktu itu Itachi dan Naruto menemukannya, menemukan tempat rahasianya untuk bertemu Sakura.

"Ya, kira-kira seperti itulah." Ujar Itachi.

"Kak Itachi, jangan bilang kalau… gadis itu… duyung?" pekik Naruto horor. "Tidak mungkin!"

"Sayangnya itu benar, Naruto!" jawab Itachi. "Mungkin ini terdengar sangat menggelikan, namun kalian akan lihat buktinya nanti. Ah, tentu saja setelah kita berhasil menyusup ke gedung penelitian itu!" Itachi mengembangkan senyumnya.

"Haa…kalau begitu apa boleh buat. Aku juga jadi penasaran!" tiba-tiba Shikamaru menyeruak ditengah-tengah pembicaraan mereka. "Aku sudah memikirkan rencana penyusupan kita, jadi siapa saja yang akan ikut dalam operasi ini?"

"Tumben kau semangat sekali, Shikamaru?" celetuk Naruto.

"Yah, karena aku juga penasaran. Kali ini aku ikut!" ucap Neji kemudian.

"Baiklah, sekarang kita akan bersiap-siap!" kata Itachi. Tiba-tiba Uchiha sulung itu mengeluarkan sebuah kertas karton besar. Ia merentangkan kertas itu, tampak sebuah denah bangunan yang luas.

"Darimana kau mendapatkannya Itachi?" Sasuke heran. Itachi hanya menyeringai kecil dengan tatapan misterius.

"Kau tak perlu tahu, Saskey-chan!" canda Itachi. Sasuke hanya bisa mendelik sementara Naruto tengah terbahak di belakangnya.

Shikamaru dan Neji mulai melangkah mendekati Itachi. "Ini denah bangunan SeaWorld!" kata Itachi. "Nah ada 2 pintu utama yang menjadi jalur langsung menuju tempat penampungan. Tapi penjagaan di sana cukup ketat." Kata Itachi.

Naruto tiba-tiba menyeruak di tengah-tengah mereka dan dengan semangat menunjuk sebuah sudut pada gambar. "Ah, aku ingat kalau di SeaWorld ada pintu kecil yang berhubungan langsung dengan ruangan pegawai!" kata Naruto. Itachi mengembangkan seringainya.

"Bagus! Dengan ini salah satu dari kalian bisa menyusup!" kata Itachi antusias. "Nah, pertama aku dan Sasuke akan menyusup dari pintu belakang yang Naruto sebutkan tadi! Sementara itu aku ingin Neji dan Naruto mengecoh penjagaan yang ada di sana, pastikan agar aku dan Sasuke bisa membawa duyung itu keluar dari SeaWorld secara diam-diam. Dan Shikamaru, kau berjaga di mobil dan bersiaga untuk kabur setelah aku dan Sasuke berhasil menbawa target!" jelas Itachi.

Neji menganggukkan kepalanya tanda setuju begitupula dengan Naruto dan Sasuke, namun Shikamaru tiba-tiba mengangkat tangannya.

"Apakah aku boleh usul?" tanya Shikamaru. Itachi dan semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu menatap Shikamaru. "Aku sudah memikirkan rencana B jika rencana Itachi gagal!" katanya.

"Jika penyusupan berhasil tapi kita dikepung oleh petugas penjaga, maka lebih baik Sasuke yang akan lari bersama duyung tersebut, dan tugas kita harus menghalangi petugas-petugas di sana!" kata Shikamaru singkat.

Itachi menyeringai senang, "baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan menyiapkan peralatan penyusupan, Neji, kau siapkan mobil dan Sasuke segera lacak jalan pintas tercepat dari SeaWorld menuju lepas pantai, dan Shikamaru tolong kau siapkan alat pelacak dan monitor, lalu Naruto makan saja dulu karena kau pasti belum makan siang tadi!" perintah Itachi.

Semuanya segera menyebar dan mempersiapkan apa saja yang tadi diperintahkan Itachi.

.

.

CKIT!

Ban mobil itu berdecit ketika mobil sport hitam itu berhenti tak jauh dari bangunan besar dengan papan nama bertuliskan 'SeaWorld', dari balik kaca mobil, lima orang pemuda tengah mengintai, Itachi segera memberikan intruksi untuk melancarkan rencana mereka, kemudian pintu terbuka dan mereka menyebar.

Sasuke dan Itachi mengendap menuju sudut belakang bangunan dengan hati-hati dan tanpa suara, sementara Naruto melempar hotdog untuk mengalihkan perhatian anjing penjaga yang memang disiapkan khusus untuk keamanan di SeaWorld, sementara itu tak jauh dari sana Neji tengah memperhatikan gerak-gerik penjaga berseragam yang terus bergeliling dan memberikan laporan secara berkala melalui wireless, lain halnya dengan Shikamaru yang tengah sibuk memperhatikan layar monitor di hadapannya, memperhatikan gerak dua titik merah yang tak lain adalah Sasuke dan Itachi tengah menyusup ke dalam bangunan.

"Dari arah belokan di depanmu, ada titik biru yang medekat Sasuke, berhati-hati!" Shikamaru memberikan intruksi posisi mereka kepada Sasuke. Bungsu Uchiha itu dengan langkah pelan mengendap dan segera meninju petugas berseragam itu yang tak sadar akan serangan mendadak.

Itachi segera menyemprotkan obat bius dosis sedang agar petugas itu pingsan lebih lama.

"Idemu gila, Itachi!" tukas Sasuke lirih sembari mereka melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan tubuh petugas itu yang terkapar begitu saja di atas lantai.

Itachi hanya terkekeh pelan, "lebih parah kau yang membogemnya, bisa-bisa bekasnya akan kelihatan besok!"

Sasuke hanya mendengus dan kembali fokus ke depan. "Jadi menurutmu apakah Sakura masih berada di kolam penampungan tempat akuarium raksasa?" tanya Sasuke pada Itachi. Sulung Uchiha itu mengangguk.

"Tak ada salahnya kita mencoba, ayo itu lokasi pertama yang harus kita telusuri." Kedua lelaki itu berlari menuju tempat tujuan mereka.

Sementara itu dilain tempat Naruto tiba-tiba berhasil menyusup ke ruangan kendali CCTV, "Hai Neji? Aku berhasil menyusup ke ruang CCTV, bagaimana keadaan diluar?" tanya Naruto lewat wireless ditelinganya.

Ia mendengar decakan dari Neji, "bagaimana kau bisa-bisa menyusup ke sana, Baka?! Itu diluar intruksi!"

Naruto memonyonkan bibirnya dan memperhatikan layar CCTV yang menyorot setiap sudut ruangan. "Aku berinisatif sendiri karena di sini pasti dipasang kamera pengintai." Kata Naruto santai, "dan ternyata benar, aku bisa melihat pergerakan Kak Itachi dan Sasuke, mereka sekarang tengah menyusup ke ruang penampungan."

Neji mengelus dangunya, _'ternyata pintar juga si Naruto itu.' _namun ia kemudian tersadar, "Tunggu! Bagaimana kau bisa sampai ke sana? bukankah di sana selalu ada pengawas 24 jam?!" tanya Neji.

Naruto terkekeh pelan, "aku juga tidak sebodoh itu! lagipula di sini pengawas hanya satu orang, jadi aku langsung membiusnya dengan saputangan dan obat! Aku jamin dia akan bangun besok pagi!" kata Naruto penuh percaya diri.

Neji mendengus dan menyeringai kecil. "Baiklah, kalau begitu perhatikan di mana Sasuke dan Kak Itachi sekarang!" tegur Neji, "Ada mobil sedan yang datang!" ia tiba-tiba memekik panic ketika melihat sosok lelaki paruh baya denga rambut panjang keluar dari mobil sedan itu.

Shikamaru yang tengah stand by di mobil terlonjak kaget, ia segera menyalakan GPS dan segera mencermati denah tempat Sasuke dan Itachi melangkah.

"Kau harus cepat, Sas! Diluar perkiraan Orochimaru datang!" kata Shikamaru memperingatkan. Sementara itu Sasuke dan Itachi akhirnya memutuskan untuk berpencar karena waktu yang semakin sempit.

Sementara itu Naruto terus mengawasi pergerakan kedua kakak beradik Uchiha, sesekali ia memekik kecil nyaris panic ketika Itachi hampir saja terjatuh karena seorang petugas yang berpatroli tengah bertarung dengannya.

"Sialan! Rasanya benar-benar seperti di film!" decak Naruto semangat, jantungnya berdebar kencang. Ia merasa bagai mata-mata yang tengah menjalankan misi rahasia. Manik blue-nya beralih pada layar yang lain, tampak Sasuke tengah sampai di sebuah pintu besar yang tertutup rapat.

"Shikamaru, bisa kau beri tahu aku ruangan apa dibalik pintu itu?" tiba-tiba suara Sasuke menyeruak digendang telinga lelaki berambut bak nanas itu. Shikamaru segera membuka denah dan menganalisisnya secara kilat.

"Ruang Akuarium terutup!" jawab Shikamaru singkat.

Sasuke yang berada di sana mengangguk dan mengernyit melihat ada sebuah pembuka kunci otomatis. "Sial, jadi harus pakai password?!" Sasuke berdecak sembari memencet-mencet tombol mengira-ngira apa password yang sekiranya bisa membuka pintu besar itu.

Shikamaru dengan cekatan segera menghack sistem utama dan mencoba membobol kode password, otak jeniusnya berkerja keras. Butuh waktu lumayan lama dan membuat Sasuke semakin bosan. Tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara pekikan Itachi dari wireless.

"KITA SUDAH KETAHUAN! SASUKE!"

Uchiha itu tersentak, keringat dingin mulai terjun di wajahnya, dari arah wireless Itachi terdengar suara gedebukan menyatakan bahwa sang kakak tengah bertarung. "Cepatlah Shikamaru!" desis Sasuke.

"Tunggu sebentar!" Shikamaru menjawab tak kalah panik diujung sana. "Baiklah, sudah terpecahkan! Password-nya… heh? Apa ini?! 'Call me Orochi-kun'…?"

Gubrak!

"APA-APAAN SIH ITU?!" Bentak Sasuke kesal setengah mati. "JANGAN MAIN-MAIN!"

"Aku tidak main-main, Sasuke! Passoword-nya memang tertulis 'call me Orochi-kun'!" kata Shikamaru dengan nada gusar.

Sasuke hanya menghela nafas berat dan mengetikkan password. "Sialan… si Pak tua itu ternyata narsis juga!" cemooh Sasuke.

Greeek!

Pintu besar itu perlahan terbuka. Sasuke dengan langkah waspada melangkah ke dalam. Tampak sebuah akuarium raksasa dengan alat-alat rumit yang ia lihat di film-film action sebangsa starwars, resident evil dan lainnya, seperti ruang khusus tempat percobaan-percobaan dilakukan.

Sasuke menelusuri tiap sudut ruangan, dan tak menemukan satupun kamera pengintai. Sepertinya ruangan itu memang ruangan khusus sehingga tidak sembarangan. Sasuke mendekati akuarium raksasa yang berada di tengah-tengah ruangan. Dari atas tiba-tiba sesosok kemerahan melesat dan tiba-tiba berenang perlahan menghampiri Sasuke. Uchiha bungsu itu terhenyak melihat sosok Sakura yang menatapnya bahagia.

"Aku menemukanmu Sakura!" Sasuke berseru. Ia menempelkan wajahnya dikaca, dibalas dengan anggukan penuh kelegaan dari gadis duyung itu. "Aku datang ke sini untuk membebaskanmu!" ucap Sasuke.

Sakura kembali mengangguk kecil.

Tiba-tiba suara Neji tertangkap di telinganya, "Sas! Naruto dan Kak Itachi sudah ketahuan! Sekarang mereka mencoba untuk keluar dari gedung SeaWorld!" seketika Sasuke menegang. Dengan sedikit tergesa ia menaiki tangga menuju atas akuarium, sementara Sakura langsung melompat dari permukaan. Dan Sasuke segera menangkapnya, dengan sedikit tergesa pula ia terpaksa melompat dari atas akuarium dengan tinggi sekitar 4 meter itu.

Sasuke segera berlari secepat mungkin keluar dari lab percobaan tersebut, mengabaikan pekikan panic Itachi yang tengah bertarung di sisi yang lain, sementara itu Shikamaru juga tak kalah panic terus menunjukkan rute-rute aman untuk keluar.

"Sasuke! Melompat saja dari jendela! Dari arah depanmu ada segerombolan petugas!" tiba-tiba Naruto berteriak. Sasuke tanpa banyak pikir segera menerobos jendela kaca yang langsun tembus menuju halaman samping gedung.

"Sasuke-kun…?" Sakura menatap pemuda berambut emo itu khawatir, peluh membanjiri wajah tampannya, tangan mungilnya sesekali mengusap pipi sang Uchiha dan dibalas senyum tipis oleh pemuda itu.

"Grrr GUK-GUK!" tanpa ia duga dari arah belakang tiga ekor anjing penjaga berlari secepat kilat menuju keduanya, Sasuke yang panic segera berlari tunggang langgang, menbagaikan jerit sakit kakinya dan beban berat di kedua tangannya.

"SIALAANNNN!" Sasuke mengumpat keras, ditengah kepanikannya ia berusaha mencari celah untuk kabur dari ketiga anjing itu.

Pang!

Pang!

"Kaing!" entah dari arah mana sebuah tembakan berhasil dilancarkan oleh seseorang yang berhasil melumpuhkan kedua anjing itu. sisanya berhasil ditembak beberapa detik kemudian.

"Kau taka pa-apa Sasuke?" tiba-tiba suara Neji terdengar dari earphone di telinganya.

"Kau menembak anjing-anjing itu, Neji?" dengan sedikit terengah Sasuke bertanya, langkahnya mulai tenang.

"Aaa… itu hanya tembakan bius kok!" jawab Neji santai. "Nah, sekarang Shikamaru menunggumu di mobil!" katanya.

"Oke, terima kasih!" balas Sasuke. Dengan sedikit sudah payah ia melompati pagar dan segera berlari menuju mobil hitam yang terparkir tidak jauh dari gedung SeaWorld.

"Shikamaru?" sapa Sasuke dengan seringai tipis. Pemuda Nara itu mengangguk, namun sedikit terbelalak kala sosok gadis ikut masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Dia…?" ia bahkan tergagap sejenak. Manik hitamnya seolah mempelototi Sakura, membuat gadis itu mengkerut tak nyaman. Sasuke yang menyadarinya langsung memeluk Sakura penuh perlindungan.

"Kenapa kau menatapnya begitu?" cetusnya curiga. Shikamaru menghela nafas dan sedikit melirik kedua anak manusia itu.

"Hanya terkejut melihat kalau duyung yang kau maksud benar-benar asli!" jawab Shikamaru. Namun tak lama kemudian ia kembali fokus pada monitor.

BRAK!

Tiba-tiba sosok Neji langsung masuk ke bagian kemudi dan segera mensetater mesin. Sasuke baru saja hendak memekik namun mobil itu sudah tancap gas dengan kecepatan penuh.

"KAU MENINGGALKAN ITACHI DAN NARUTO!" pekik Sasuke. Neji dengan tatapan serius dan kepanikan yang tampak diwajahnya menoleh sejenak menatap rekannya itu.

"Waktunya tidak cukup! Kak Itachi dan Naruto akan menyusul nanti, karena itu mereka menyusuh kita kabur duluan!" kata Neji. "Kita dikepung!" benar saja tak butuh waktu lama suara sirine polisi bergema dibelakang mereka.

Neji berusaha untuk fokus ke depan, mengabaikan gema sirine polisi yang terus mengejar, lain lagi dengan Sasuke yang memeluk Sakura erat, berusaha menenagkan gadis itu yang tampak ketakutan. Sementara Shikamaru sekali-kali tampak berbicara dengan seseorang dari ujung mikrofone kecil yang berada di telinganya.

"Ada kabar bagus! Kak Itachi dan Naruto sudah berhasil kabur, saat ini mereka tengah menunggu di pertigaan jalan Tobirama 3 km dari sini." Kata Shikamaru tiba-tiba. Sasuke tampak takjub sejenak, bagaimana bisa kedua orang itu mendahului mereka? Tapi, itu urusan nanti, saat ini, yang terpenting bagaimana cara kabur dari polisi yang mengejar mereka.

"Sasuke?!" tiba-tiba suara pekikan Naruto membuatnya tersentak. "Aha! Langsung saja, kita tukar mobil! Aku, Shikamaru, dan Neji akan mengecoh mereka, kau dan kak Itachi langsung kabur menuju pantai!" komando Naruto.

Sasuke bergumam setuju. Ia menatap Shikamaru dan Neji yang juga ikut mengangguk setuju, mereka juga mendengar rencana yang dijelaskan oleh Naruto. Sementara Sakura menatap nanar sosok lelaki yang tengah berjuang untuk menyelamatkannya itu. telapak tangannya yang mungil meremas pakaian depan Sasuke, membuat pemuda itu tersadar dan mengulum senyum tipis untuk menenagkan wanitanya.

Cup!

Sebuah kecupan lembut ia daratkan di kening lebar wanita bersurai merah muda itu. Sasuke kemudian menatap jendela dengan cuek, mengabaikan siulan jahil dari Neji dan Shikamaru.

"Di mana posisimu, Naruto?!" seru Neji.

"Arah jam 2 dari pertigaan jalan Tobirama!" tiba-tiba suara Itachi menyahut, Neji langsung bergumam mengerti.

CKIIITTT!

Tanpa banyak waktu, ia sudah mengerem dengan gila-gilaan, membuat bunyi decitan keras yang memecah kesunyian malam. Itachi langsung mendobrak pintu dan menyeret Sasuke begitu saja, hampir saja Sasuke berseru protes, namun Naruto tiba-tiba menendang bokongnya hingga terjembab di dalam mobil yang sudah Itachi dan Naruto siapkan.

Setelah memindahkan Sakura, Naruto segera melompat ke dalam mobil hitam yang nantinya akan digunakan untuk mengecoh polisi yang mengejar mereka, Itachi dan Naruto mengangkat jempol sebagai tanda 'oke'. Kemudian Itachi sudah melesat dengan mobil metalik hitam yang lain.

Suara sirine polisi yang bersahut-sahutan memecah keheningan. Mobil polisi segera mengejar mobil yang dikemudikan oleh sang bocah pirang. Ketika kumpulan mobil itu tampak menjauh di ujung jalan, dari arah lain mobil hitam yang tengah dikemudikan oleh Sasuke tengah bersembunyi dibalik semak-semak yang berada di sekitar pegunungan Konoha. Di sampingnya sosok Sakura tengah menarik nafas panjang-panjang guna meneralkan rasa tegang. Sementara di bangku belakang, Itachi tengah bercakap dengan Naruto dkk melalui earphone.

"Bagaimana keadaan di sana?" tanya sulung Uchiha itu, samar-samar ia bisa mendengar suara gaduh dari ujung sana.

"KAMI BERHASIL MENGECOH MEREKA!" suara melengking Naruto membuat Itachi berjengit.

"HEI BAKA! LIHAT KEDEPAN!" teriak Neji. "BIAR AKU SAJA YANG MENJAWABNYA!"

"IYA-IYA!" terdengar teriakan balasan dari Naruto. Kemudian ganti suara Nejilah yang Itachi dengar.

"Kak Itachi?! Di mana posisi kalian?"

"Kami berada tak jauh dari pantai, hanya tinggal turun gunung!" jawab Itachi. "Polisi-polisi itu aku serahkan kepada kalian! Semoga berhasil!"

Pip!

Itachi segera menonaktifkan earphone-nya. "Nah, Sasuke, sekarang kita harus segera menuju pantai! Hati-hati agar tidak menarik perhatian." Pesannya.

Sasuke mengangguk dan dengan penuh kehati-hatian ia mengemudikan mobil menyusuri sisi tebing yang tampak curam. Tebing yang berada di dekat laut membuat mereka bisa mendengar deru ombak yang pecah menabrak karang. Keheningan diantara ketiga orang itu terus berlanjut, Sasuke yang fokus kepada jalanan dan Itachi yang sesekali mengecek GPS dan melihat kebelakang guna memastikan keberadaan mereka aman. Serta Sakura yang menatap gelisah lelaki disampingnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja kan, Sakura?" tanya Itachi kemudian memecah keheningan. Duyung bersurai merah muda itu menoleh sejenak, terdiam beberapa saat guna mencerna pertanyaan yang dilontarkan sulung Uchiha itu.

"A-aku… baik-baik saja…" ucap Sakura ragu-ragu. Sekilas Sasuke mengulum senyum ketika mendengar gadisnya telah lancar berbicara.

"Ceritakan kenapa kau… bisa tertangkap?" tanya Itachi lagi, Sakura kembali mencerna pertanyaan Uchiha itu selama beberapa saat dan kemudian membuka mulutnya.

"Aku... ditangkap dengan jaring, bertemu dengan laki-laki kacamata… dan dibawa ke tempat putih dengan mesin-mesin, lalu ada laki-laki mata kuning yang berkata aku adalah 'sample' dan 'media penelitian'." Jelas Sakura.

Itachi dan Sasuke sedikit mengerutkan kening mendengar cerita Sakura tentang 'laki-laki mata kuning' namun ketika bayangan Orochimaru yang menghalangi mereka sebelumnya, kedua Uchiha berasumsi bahwa 'laki-laki mata kuning' yang dimaksud Sakura adalah Orochimaru.

"Lalu, apa yang laki-laki mata kuning lakukan itu padamu?" tanya Itachi, perlahan ia berusaha mengorek informasi.

Sakura kembali terdiam, sibuk mencerna. "Laki-laki mata kuning memasukkan aku ke dalam mesin putih, ada cahaya biru yang bergerak dan dia menunjukkan gambar hitam putih aneh." Jawab Sakura. Itachi akhirnya hanya bisa mendesah, ia sedikit tak bisa memahami apa maksud gadis duyung itu.

Tak ingin memperkeruh keadaan, ia memutuskan untuk kembali fokus pada GPS dan melihat keadaan sekitar tanpa berniat kembali mengorek informasi dari Sakura.

Dor!

Blar!

Ketiga orang itu memekik ketika suara ledakan terdengar dari arah ban bagian belakang. Itachi langsung menoleh dan terbelalak ketika sebuah sedan coklat melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi di belakang mereka. Samar-samar Itachi bisa menangkap wajah Orochimaru yang tengah menyeringai sadis dengan sepucuk pistol di tangannya.

"TAMBAH KECEPATANNYA SASUKE!" tanpa tedeng aling-aling Itachi langsung berseru, membuat Sasuke seketika dilanda panic luar biasa dan segera menambah kecepatan.

Ban mobil belakang yang pecah membuat mobil oleng dan sulit dikendalikan, bunga api memercik dari sisi belakang mobil. Aksi kejar-kejaran tak terelakkan, Sasuke memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh.

Dor!

Dor!

Dor!

Lelaki ular di belakang mereka terus melemparkan tembakan, dan kembali mengenai roda belakang yang lain. Membuat bunyi letusan terdengar keras di suasana hening jalanan. Sakura mengantupkan tangannya ketakutan, Sasuke sendiri berusaha fokus untuk mengendalikan laju mobil yang mulai tak karuan.

Keringat meluncur bebas dari kening Itachi, Uchiha sulung itu mengernyit ketika bau bensin mulai menyebar di dalam mobil, dan ia langsung tahu bahwa tangki bahan bakar bocor.

"Sas! Aku punya ide!" lelaki dengan wajah tampan itu berbisik keras. "Lajukan mobil ini menuju tebing! Jatuhkan ke laut! sebentar lagi mobil ini akan meledak!" katanya.

Sasuke melirik sang Kakak dengan tak percaya. "Kau yakin?"

Itachi mengangguk mantap. Asap di belakang mobil mulai bermunculan, menunjukkan bahwa bagian belakang mulai terbakar.

"Ini adalah satu-satunya cara, Sakura adalah duyung! Dia pasti bisa membawamu ke tempat yang aman dengan berenang di lautan! Jika mobil ini meledak tepat saat di tengah laut, mereka akan mengira kita semua juga ikut mati terbakar dan tenggelam di laut, sehingga Orochimaru akan kehilangan jejak!" ucap Itachi.

"Lalu! Bagaimana dengan kau?!" desak Sasuke.

Itachi hanya mendengus, kemudian tersenyum tipis. "Itu urusan nanti!" ia tiba-tiba menyergap maju dan membanting stir menuju tebing.

Sasuke sempat meneriaki Kakaknya yang bertindak gegabah. Mobil metalik itu terjun bebas dan menghantam permukaan laut, secara bersamaan, ledakan hebat langsung terdegar bersamaan dengan api yang melalap seluruh bagian mobil dan bahan bakar yang meleleh di permukaan air.

.

.

Splash!

Dengan nafas yang putus-putus Sakura menarik tubuh tegap Sasuke menuju kramik lantai yang seikit retak-retak. Duyung itu menarik nafas panjang-panjang, sesekali melirik sosok pemuda yang tengah terbaring pingsan di sampingnya.

Ia mengulum senyum, menguncapkan penuh syukur kepada Tuhan. Begitu mobil meledak saat menabrak permukaan air, ia segera membuka pintu yang rusak dan menarik lelaki bersurai hitam itu menuju dasar laut. membawanya ke dalam reruntuhan bangunan bawah laut tempat tinggalnya.

Sakura menyeret tubuhnya susah payah menuju pohon berbunga merah muda abadi yang tak pernah berhenti mekar. Ia mengusap batang pohon itu penuh syukur dengan isakan kecil.

"Ibu… aku kembali… aku kembali…"

.

.

To be continue…

Menurutku, aku ga punya bakat dibidang fic action, sadar kalau di sini adegan action kejar-kejarannya maksa banget. Mudah-mudahan enggak terlalu mengecewakan.

Terima kasih untuk readers yang masih mau mereview fic ini dan mau nyempetin untuk nagih, aku sadar balasanku enggak seberapa buat teman-teman. :')

Guest, **Uchiha Shesura-chan**, Guest 2, pink uchiha, **Yakumo Aburame, VQ69momoy, **Uchiha Yui-chan, atta-chan, Lyn kuromuno, ** .3, ZeZorena, 1, **Ifaharra sasusaku, **Citra-Chan Tomatoes Girl, **blue haruno, cheryxsasuke, SONE Uchiha, UchiNami Selvie, pikwang, Vortex Energy, Guest 3, HinaSakuInoTen, Ryusa Uchiha, **Anka-Chan, **pitalica, sasusaku uchiha, muhayat, sasusaku kira, **Nana the GreenSparkle, Tsurugi De Lelouch, Afisa UchirunoSS, **aljapayo, **Doremi saku-chan, Uchiha Dian-chan, Himama Hima, Lhylia Kiryu, **dee-chaan, Guest 4.

Sign,

Pink Uchiha


	13. Chapter 13

**Masashi Kishimoto©Naruto**

**By Kazama Sakura aka Pink Uchiha**

**.**

**Chapter XIII**

**~Final Chapter~**

**.**

Rumah sakit itu tampak ramai. Seorang pemuda dengan jaket kulit coklat yang ia kenakan melenggang memasuki koridor. Setelah berkata kepada sang resepsionis, ia segera melangkah menuju _lift_. Tangan kekarnya memencet tombol menuju lantai 5. Setelah pintu tertutup, perlahan lift mulai bergerak.

Ia melangkah menuju sebuah pintu yang terdapat di sisi koridor.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" sapanya kepada sosok lelaki yang tengah terbaring santai di sebuah ranjang pasien.

Lelaki itu melirik sejenak sampai sebuah senyun terkembang di bibirnya. "Baik, ngomong-ngomong bagaimana dengan kabar yang tersebar akhir-akhir ini?" tanyanya.

Pemuda berjaket coklat itu tampak meletakkan buah-buahan yang sengaja ia bawa sebagai buah tangan. "Semua baik-baik saja, pihak Orochimaru sepertinya sengaja menutup-nutupi hal ini dari media dan aparat penegak hukum!" jawab pemuda itu.

Lelaki yang terbaring santai itu mendengus, "heh, ternyata sesuai dugaan. Orochimaru tak ingin proyeknya bocor ke mata publik!"

"Proyek negeri dongeng ya? kudengar Dokter Kabuto mengundurkan diri, Kak Itachi!" lelaki berambut pirang itu menoleh sejenak.

Itachi tampak mengangkat alis, "Benarkah?"

"Proyek Orochimaru menelan biaya yang besar. Kerugian akibat perbuatan kita ditaksir mencapai beberapa juta _Ryo_!" desah pemuda pirang itu. "Tapi yang kuherankan, Orochimaru sepertinya tak berniat menuntut kita." Kekeh pemuda itu.

"Itu… karena ada dugaan ledakan yang terjadi di tebing pantai Konoha menewaskan aku dan Sasuke, sehingga Orochimaru tak melakukan penelusuran secara akurat, Orochimaru berusaha mengelak bahwa kebobolan di _SeaWorld_ hanyalah kenakalan remaja iseng yang berujung maut! Media gembar-gembor sekali memberitakan sehingga Orochimaru tak ingin proyek negeri dongengnya terbongkar!"

Naruto terkekeh sejenak. "Aku benar-benar tak mengira kau bisa selamat! Kak Itachi!"

Itachi tampak menerawang sejenak, ingatannya kembali pada berbulan-bulan yang lalu saat kejadian itu terjadi. "Semua terjadi dengan cepat. Seingatku setelah mobil terjun, aku, Sasuke dan Sakura segera melompat keluar. Kemudian kami bertiga berenang menghindari permukaan. Dan yang terakhir kutahu aku berakhir di tepi pantai, di temukan oleh beberapa orang sekitar sana dan dilarikan ke rumah sakit." Cerita Itachi.

"lalu… bagaimana dengan Sasuke?" Naruto tampak menatap Itachi serius. Namun kemudian lelaki dengan surai hitam itu tertawa kecil.

"Entahlah, kurasa dia saat ini berada di suatu tempat. Entah dimana. Tapi aku yakin dia selamat!"

.

.

"Hai, Sasuke…?" gadis bersurai merah muda itu menatap lelaki yang tengah membakar ikan untuk dimakan.

"Hm?" Sasuke menoleh sejenak. Ia sesekali meniup-niup api yang kadang akan mati saja.

"Menurutmu… apakah tak apa-apa dengan bayi?" gadis itu menyentuh perutnya yang tampak sedikit buncit. Sasuke kemudian berbalik dan mengelus surai merah muda wanita itu, wanitanya dengan penuh sayang.

"Kau tahu kan, aku bahagia! Aku benar-benar tak menyangka kalau ternyata aku dan kau bisa memiliki bayi!" kekehnya. Dengan lembut ia mengelus perut buncit wanita itu, "Hallo, nak, ini _Papa_!" bisiknya lembut.

Sakura tampak tersenyum. "Menurutmu, seperti apa dia nanti? Seperti aku, atau kamu?" wanita itu mengelus perutnya dengan lembut.

"Aku tak perduli, seperti apa dia nantinya. Yang terpenting saat ini aku menantikan kelahirannya di dunia!" bisik Sasuke lembut di telinga Sakura. samar-samar gadis itu tampak memerah sejenak dan memukul kecil bahu lelaki yang di cintainya.

"Iya… Sasuke nanti akan menjadi ayah!" Sakura kemudian beralih menyentuh pipi Sasuke lembut. "Dan dia tidak akan sendirian, seperti Sakura dulu…" ujarnya sendu.

Sasuke dapat melihat duka menyelimuti wanitanya. Dengan lembut ia angkat Sakura menuju pohon sakura abadi yang berada di tengah-tengah bangunan itu. dengan lembut Sakura menyentuh batang pohon itu.

"Hai Ibu, bagaimana kabarmu? Aku bahagia Ibu!" gadis itu berbisik. Sasuke yang berada di sampingnya hanya mampu menatapnya iba.

"Ibu tahu, Sakura akan menjadi Ibu! Anak Sakura akan lebih bahagia karena Ayahnya akan menemani selamanya!"

.

"Sasuke…?" sosok bersurai merah muda itu menatap lelaki yang tengah tiduran di pangkuannya. Jemari mungilnya memainkan surai hitam sang lelaki.

"Hm?"

"Apakah kamu… tidak ingin kembali ke negeri di atas air?" tanya Sakura. Sasuke nampak terdiam, sampai ia teringat, keluarga, teman-teman dan terutama Itachi.

Sasuke baru tersadar, ia sama sekali tidak tahu tentang keadaan Itachi pasca ledakan itu beberapa bulan yang lalu. Rasa tak enak seketika berkelebat di hatinya, ia merasa gelisah luar biasa. Bagaimana jika Itachi tidak selamat?

Sakura yang menyadari hal tersebut, menyentuh pelan bahu lelaki yang ia cintai itu. "Sasuke?"

Pemuda itu segera tersadar, ia menampilkan sebuah senyum simpul. Sampai tangannya yang besar mengelus ujung rambut Sakura. "Aku tidak apa-apa, aku akan kembali ke negeri atas air, tentu saja setelah semuanya baik-baik saja. dan… sampai menunggumu sehat." Ucap Sasuke.

Sakura mengulas sebuah senyum lembut, bibirnya terbuka. "Aku siap mengantarmu kembali ke negeri atas air Sasuke, kapanpun!"

Sasuke mengangguk sesaat.

.

.

Kakinya melangkah menuju sebuah rumah megah yang nampak lenggang, beberapa pelayan membungkukkan badan kala bertatap muka dengan sosok tersebut. Jemarinya yang kekar nampak melepaskan kacamata hitam yang melekat di wajahnya. Kakinya yang besar segera melangkah menuju taman belakang rumah.

Ia menemukan seorang wanita paruh baya bersurai hitam yang tengah duduk-duduk di sebuah ayunan sembari melempar beberapa butir jagung kepada seekor ayam kate berwarna hitam yang berlenggak-lenggok kesana kemari.

"Ibu?" suaranya yang berat keluar. Wanita tersebut perlahan menoleh, ekspresinya tiba-tiba berubah.

"I-Itachi?" sang Ibu bangkit dari duduknya dan segera menghambur kepada sang putra. "Ya Tuhan?! Kemana saja kau selama ini?" isaknya. "Kenapa tiba-tiba kau menghilang?" maniknya yang gelap langsung melebar kala melihat gurat-gurat luka di pipi putranya. "Ka-kau terluka… apa yang terjadi sebenarnya padamu selama ini, nak?!" desak Mikoto. "Ceritakan pada Ibu!"

Itachi mengenggam lembut lengan sang Ibu. "Aku… kecelakaan…" ucapnya. "Bersama dengan Sasuke. Mobil kami terbakar dan… aku tak tahu dimana dia sekarang. Karena setelah sadarpun, aku sudah ada di rumah sakit!" ucapnya lirih.

Mikoto nampak terkulai, air mata meluncur menuju pipinya. Wanita paruh baya itu kembali memeluk putra sulungnya penuh kesedihan.

.

.

"Beritanya benar-benar ditutup-tutupi!" Naruto menghenyakkan tubuhnya di atas sofa. "Kalau begini, kita benar-benar kelihangan jejak Sasuke!" rutuknya.

"Hilang ya?" Shikamaru nampak bergumam, maniknya yang gelap nampak menerawang, ada kabut sesal di sana.

Neji yang berada di samping Shikamaru nampak terdiam, namun nampak jua raut sedih di wajahnya yang datar. Sementara itu tiba-tiba sosok Itachi datang bersama dengan Blacky di gendongannya.

"Petok!" Blacky berkokok kecil, ia segera melompat dan naik ke atas meja, kepalanya bergerak-gerak dengan konstan. Ia nampak memperhatikan layar laptop yang menampilkan artikel-artikel kebakaran yang terjadi di laut.

"Hai-hai, menjauh dari sini! Hush-hush!" Naruto mengusir ayam itu. Blacky menatap Naruto kesal, namun ia akhirnya melompat ke atas lantai dan mematuk-matuk karpet.

"Kau kasar sekali, Naruto?!" tegur Itachi kalem, ia mengambil Blacky dan menaruhnya di pangkuannya.

Naruto memicingkan matanya, "aku benar-benar tak habis pikir, kenapa keluarga Uchiha seperti kau dan Sasuke senang sekali memelihara ayam yang bebas keluar masuk rumah?" cibirnya keki.

Itachi nampak mendengus, "Blacky bukan ayam biasa, Naruto!" balasnya cuek.

"Ya, dia bukan ayam biasa karena dia ayam kate!" celetuk Naruto asal.

Shikamaru menguap, "Kau dan Blacky sama Naruto! Sama-sama teman sehidup sematinya Sasuke, haha!" celetuknya.

Naruto nampak kembali memicing, tentu saja ia tak terima di samakan dengan ayam. "Sialan kau, Shika!" dengusnya kesal. Sementara itu Itachi dan Neji juga nampak tertawa tertahan.

"Lalu… bagaimana dengan Sasuke?" tanya Shikamaru kemudian. Keempat lelaki yang berada di ruangan itu langsung terdiam. Semuanya menjadi sunyi, Itachi nampak menutup kelopak matanya sejenak, mengingat-ingat dan mengira apa yang tengah sang adik lakukan? Selamatkah ia? Apakah ia baik-baik saja?

"Aku tak yakin, tapi kuharap, Sasuke baik-baik saja. dia pasti bersama dengan Sakura!" ucapnya.

Ketiga pemuda yang lainnya terdiam, "Kuharap seperti itu…" ujar Neji lirih.

"Dia berada di suatu tempat, tempat yang sangat jauh… kurasa…" timpal Naruto dengan tatapan sayu. "Mungkinkah dia sekarang tengah terdampar di pulau tak berpenguni, bersama gadis duyungnya, mungkin?!" celetuknya.

Shikamaru nampak mendengus geli, "Ah, mungkin saja…"

"Ya… semoga!" timpal Itachi.

.

.

"Kau masih ingat Sakura, seperti apa ayahmu?" Sasuke berujar. Sementara gadis yang tengah berada di pelukannya kini nampak menerawang. Kepada kisah-kisah masa lalu yang selalu ibunya ceritakan, bagai dongeng tentang ayahnya yang seorang penghuni negeri di atas air.

"Aku… tak begitu tahu. tapi Ibu selalu bercerita ketika aku masih belia, tentang sosok baik hati yang berada di atas sana, negeri atas air." Gumam Sakura sembari menerawang, maniknya terpejam menyesap segala ingatan dalam yang muncul dalam kepalanya.

"Ibu bercerita, ayah adalah sosok baik hati, malaikat negeri atas air, surainya semerah langit senja dan ia memiliki manik _hazel_ yang teduh seperti pepohonan di musim gugur." Cerita Sakura.

Sasuke nampak mendengus geli, tangannya yang besar menyisir pipi kekasihnya itu, "kau bercerita seolah kau benar-benar tahu seperti apa musim gugur di atas sana, hm?"

Sakura nampak mengumbar senyum geli, "kau meremehkanku, ne? setiap musim aku berenang-renang di permukaan, melihat seperti apa itu musim semi, panas, gugur dan dingin!" cetusnya.

"Benarkah?" tukas Sasuke geli.

Sakura hanya terkikik kecil, mengabaikan gurauan pemuda yang tengah memeluknya. Ia berbalik, memeluk kembali laki-laki yang membuatnya jatuh cinta. "Tanpa perlu ku jelaskan lagi, kau pasti sudah mengerti kan, Sasuke? Kau mau mengujiku, eh?" kikiknya.

Sasuke hanya menyeringai kecil dan mengecup bibir mungil itu sekilas.

"Kau tahu, Sasuke… aku senang akhirnya aku bisa menemukan kebahagiaan…" bisik Sakura lirih. "Aku bahagia sekali…"

Sasuke menangguk dan mengelus surai merah muda gadisnya.

.

.

_Pernahkah kau mendengar kisah tentang seorang putri duyung?_

_Itu hanyalah sebuah dongeng, bukan?_

_Tapi…_

_Taukah kau_

_Mungkin di dalam lautan yang terdalam ada suatu kehidupan yang jauh dari daya pikirmu_

_Ada negeri lain di bawah air sana, negeri kedua selain negerimu_

_Mungkinkah negeri itu ada?_

_Mungkin saja…_

_._

_._

_Negeri di bawah air adalah negeri para duyung hidup…_

_Beratus-ratus tahun para duyung yang hidup di lautan hidup berdampingan dengan manusia yang hidup di darat…_

_Namun manusia hanyalah manusia_

_Ketika keserakahan merenggut jiwa_

_Nurani pun mati dan hanya diri sendiri yang terpikirkan_

_Mengabaikan hal-hal lain yang lebih penting_

_Merusak segalanya seperti tanpa arti_

_._

_Keserakahan penghuni negeri di atas air menghancurkan segalanya_

_Bangsa duyung pun mulai menjauh, pergi ke lautan terdalam_

_Menghindari manusia, bersembunyi dalam gelapnya lautan_

_Dan tak pernah muncul lagi…_

_Sebagian bangsa duyung yang terisolasi mulai hilang kendali_

_Menjadi gila dan kehilangan akal sehat_

_._

_Dan perlahan eksistensi bangsa duyung akhirnya punah, yang tersisa hanyalah dongeng-dongeng lama yang bercerita dari kisah-kisah petualangan klasik para penjelajah samudra…_

_._

_._

Kaki kekarnya melangkah pelan, menuju sebuah rumah besar nan megah yang berada di hadapannya. Gerbang rumah pun senantiasa terbuka, ia menghela nafas, maniknya yang sehitam jelaga nampak sendu. Tangannya yang kekar nampak memeluk erat sosok mungil yang tengah terlelap.

Sosok itu mendekati seorang wanita bersurai hitam yang tengah sibuk menyiram bunga-bunga yang tengah mekar dengan indahnya di musim semi.

Ia nampak menarik nafas, memperhatikan punggung wanita itu dengan nanar, tangannya sedikit terkepal, sebuah rasa sesal kembali hadir dalam benaknya. Ah, sudah berapa lama ia tak pernah kembali? Menghilang tanpa kabar dan kini muncul dengan tiba-tiba.

Bibirnya mulai terbuka, memanggil, "Ibu?"

Dalam sekejap, sosok wanita itu nampak menegang, kemudian perlahan memutar tubuhnya. Wanita tersebut hanya mampu menutup mulutnya, sampai air mata meluncur deras dari maniknya yang sehitam jelaga. Dan tanpa menunggu waktu, ia segera menghambur memeluk sosok lelaki dengan surai mencuat itu penuh kerinduan.

"Kemana saja kau selama ini nak, Oh Tuhan?" desahnya.

Pemuda dengan surai mencuat itu hanya mengurai senyum sendu, ia menatap sang ibu. "Aku tak pernah kemana-mana. Aku akan tetap di sini!" ujarnya.

"Oh ya, Bu…" tatapannya beralih pada sosok kecil di pelukannya, dengan penuh kelembutan ia menatap sang ibu dan sosok mungil itu bergantian. Sementara sang Ibu hanya mampu menatapnya tak percaya. "Perkenalkan, ini putra kecilku, Daichi!" ucapnya lembut.

.

.

_Pernahkah kau mendengar tentang sosok di bawah lautan yang baik hati?_

_Ia sangat cantik dan memiliki ekor ikan yang sangat indah?_

_Pernahkah kau mendengar tentang putri duyung?_

_Bukankah itu hanyalah dongeng bukan? Yang bisa kau temukan di buku-buku cerita?_

_Tapi percayalah, sosok itu benar-benar ada?_

_._

.

_Epilogue…_

_._

_._

_._

_._

Angin nampak berhembus pelan, kaki-kakinya yang kekar nampak menapaki bebatuan karang, ia menelusuri jalanan menuju sebuah tempat yang tak jauh, tempat yang tak lagi asing baginya. Bau asin lautan tercium jelas, bunyi debur ombak nampak bersahut-sahut bagai guntur yang mengelegar menabrak-nabrak bebatuan karang.

Rambutnya yang mencuat nampak bergerak-gerak pelan ketika angin berhembus. Sampai akhirnya ia mendaratkan kakinya di atas pasir.

Sementara itu, sosok dengan surai merah muda panjang tengah berselonjor dengan nyaman, menikmati angin yang membelai surai-surai merah mudanya yang panjang. Sosok pemuda itu nampak tersenyum lembut, ia segera melepas jaketnya dan melemparkannya dengan asal ke bahu sosok gadis dengan surai merah muda tersebut. Gadis itu sedikit tersentak karena terkejut, sampai akhirnya ia mendengus dan menatap sosok lelaki berambut hitam yang mulai mendekat dan mengenyahkan tubuhnya di sampingnya.

"Sudah lama menuggu di sini?" tanya lelaki itu tiba-tiba.

Sang gadis tak menyahut, ia menatap sendu ujung cakrawala dengan langit biru.

"Kau merindukan mereka?" sang lelaki nampak menyadari apa yang tengah dipikirkan gadis di sampingnya. Tanpa menjawabpun, ia tahu.

Tangannya yang besar menepuk kepala bersurai merah muda itu, menyandarkannya di bahunya. "Tenanglah, aku akan menjagamu… selalu menjagamu!" ujarnya.

Gadis itu mengangguk pelan. Ia menoleh kepada sosok yang berada di sampingnya, sepasang manik mereka bertemu.

Lelaki dengan manik klorofil itu nampak melembut, "aku juga merindukan mereka, kau juga tahu kan, Sakuya?" ujarnya.

Gadis bersurai merah muda itu mendegus geli, manik akiknya yang sehitam jelaga nampak berkedip sesaat sampai akhirnya beralih kembali kepada cakrawala biru di ujung saja.

"Aku tahu… aku sangat tahu…" timpalnya dengan senyum simpul. "Kak Daichi!"

.

.

_The End!_

_._

_._

**Akhirnya fic ini tamat juga, maaf ya kalo akhirnya ambigu dan enggak jelas. Mungkin kalian bertanya-tanya kemana SasuSaku, anggap saja mereka lagi liburan berdua entah dimana ;v #dikeplak**

**Ah, enggak terasa akhirnya fic ini tamat juga. Awalnya kayaknya fic ini abal-abal banget hehe… ini pertama kalinya aku nulis tentang duyung. Suka banget sama dongeng itu. aku harap ending fic ini enggak terlalu gantung ya. udah jelas kalo akhirnya SasuSaku bahagia karena akhirnya mereka udah punya anak.**

**Oh ya, jadi anak SasuSaku itu kembar, cewek-cowok. Secara fisik memang ga jauh beda sama kedua orang tuanya, yang cowok rambutnya kayak Sasuke, tapi matanya hijau namanya Daichi sementara yang cewek rambutnya merah muda kaya Sakura, tapi matanya onyx terus namanya Sakuya.**

**Daichi sejak bayi dibawa Sasuke ke rumah orang tuanya, sementara Sakuya bersama Sakura. kenapa Sakuya enggak dibawa juga sama Sasuke? Kalian pasti tahu alasannya! :D #sokmisterius #plak**

**Thanks untuk readers yang udah review di chapter kemarin!**

** , sakurhita, aljapayo, abel, Anka-chan, Guest, Nana the GreenSparkle, Lhyra AiraUchiha, cheryxsasuke, ichiro kenichi, Afisa UchirunoSS, E.S Hatake, zhaErza: **yap, ini sudah lanjut okay :D

**Nawaki Riji, Uchiha Sakura, , Clariza risanti** : gpp, makasih udah review, kayaknya Mikoto dan Fugaku selamanya enggak bakal tahu, soalnya ternyata enggak memungkinkan. Gomen ne! nasib Itachi udah jelas kan di chapter ini? Itachi selamat kok.

**Gadisranti3251 : **makasih, kayaknya Blacky udah jadi imej tersendiri ya dari fic ini. hehe

**SunshineSunset : ** makasih ya udah review.

**Ryuhara Shanchi** : makasih, eto gimana ya… alasan Saku bisa hamil sama manusia anggap aja karena salah satu cara duyung buat berkembang biak salah satunya bisa kawin dengan manusia. Buat prosesnya bayangin aja sendiri ya #dikeplakberjamaah

**Akaro-chan, Pink Blossom, Uchiha Yui-chan** : ini udah happy ending kan?

**Ifaharra sasusaku** : haha, bisa dibilang itu sesi humor yang dulu iseng aku selipin hehe XD

**Hana Fuyuki** : hehe kalo boleh tahu, kenapa ga suka SasuSaku? #kepomodeon #abaikan makasih udah baca ya, semoga setelah ini kamu jadi tertarik sama SasuSaku hehe

**Vortex Energy **: makasih yah, adegan action emang rada susah menurutku. Tapi syukur deh kalo ternyata bisa diterima :D

**ChickenCherry** : ini udah tamat kok :D

**Ratianti **: haha, bisa dicoba tuh. Pasti seru, sayangnya di sini enggak ada cerita sihir ato ramuan sihir yang bisa ngerubah ekor jadi kaki atau sebaliknya, jadi masing-masing udah kodratnya sendiri gitu hhee

**Tsurugi De Lelouch** : makasih dah review kak. Mereka selamat kok. makasih udah ngingetin, ini aku usahain ga ada yg ketinggalan typonya

**Hotaru Keiko** : apanya yang dibawa ke rumah? Kalo Sakuranya kayaknya ga mungkin deh :D

**SONE Uchiha** : apanya yang bingung?

**Uchiha Shesura-chan** : haha, Orochimaru emang narsis ih #bilangajaemangsengajaisengnyelipinhumor :P

Nasib Itachi dah kejawab ya? jadi fine

**ZeZorena** : nano nano kayak permen dong haha XD

**Cherrysakusasu, Lhylia Kiryu, Himaa Maa** : enggak kok, udah terjawab kan nasib Itachi di sini? Sasu akhirnya tahu kok.

**Sekali lagi aku ucapin terima kasih, oh ya, di chapter ini review bakal aku bales lewat PM bagi yang login. Makasih!**

**Sampai jumpa di fic yang lain!**

**Sign**

**Kazama Sakura**


End file.
